Naughty Dogs
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are such naughty dogs with the text messages, love letters and other hot times together. Bunch of Inu yaoi drabbles. Some sexy lemon moments. Some fluffy sweet times. Humor. AU. Yaoi warning InuCest MxM. Enjoy!
1. Dear Sexy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I'm only borrowing them for the sheer pleasure of enjoyment.

**Author's Rant:** Ok me and my friend were watching Inuyasha right and we just got this crazy idea about what would happen if the sexy inus were just plain freaky with each other. I mean sending sexy letters, naughty text messages, messy role play and etc. ^_^ A series of one shots inspired by **Sugamama09** so thanks to you too sweetie ^_^

**Warning:** Yaoi pair. Naughty thoughts hehehe. NO UNDERAGE READERS!

**Dear Sexy**

To My Gorgeous Lover,

I must say that last night left me feeling satisfied in the most indescribable way.

You were in insatiable rare form. Never have I known your body to bend and flex to such capacities. Dare I say you were so beautiful under the hovering lamp light sprawl with your hair haloing your precious cranium. How one so dazzling as a fairy tale story exists, boggles even in my sophisticated mind.

Although I am not unhappy with your existent. Foolish of me to have waited so long to react to your come-ons. I've denied us both the delicious desires of the long awaiting fire that only we can take out. There are many things that I regret now... the greatest is that we didn't become one with each other sooner.

The years have proved to be quite rewarding to your growing frame. I've noticed during our previous encounter as you cooked our dinner the subtle slope of your shoulders narrowing down to the firm globes of your tender bottom which I had the pleasure of groping with my hands. Such a soft of luscious gift you have in those jeans you love to wear. Gods where did you get such a body?

The long streaming hair that conceals the tenderness of slender necks, made perfect for my lips alone. And oh that hair. Those incredibly soft, ashen strands… My hands take great pride in running them through those plush tresses entangling them as if in a snow capped forest.

Mmm I can recall the way you withered and squirmed underneath me as I hit the sweet spot, sending your tantalizing cries to the heavens. Do you remember darling? The way your claws dug into my flesh while I dove so viciously into your youthful body? I remember every vivid detail as if it were happening right now. You sensual hisses, the surprised gasps of pleasure when I would find a new destination inside your heated crevice.

Could such a rare flower truly bloom when watered properly? I believe so. The fact is evident when my water soaked your gentle rounded petals drenching them in my overflowing love.

Oh my love even now as I sit at my desk writing this letter to you my member aches for the silky touch of your body as I remember being sheathed deep inside. I still feel your radiating heat tightening around me squeezing out every drop of my milky life force. I remember it so clearly, the haunting cry of your moans and the sugary cream of your cum shooting down my chest.

The taste. That sticky warm deliciousness is one of rarity. A precious flavor only you are able to produce to gratified my demonic hunger. Not a drop is ever wasted when offered so willingly down my throat.

Then there's the feel of your smooth unblemished hands. Can you feel me my darling? I can still feel and smell your scent. Ahh the rich honeyed odor of sweet sex still cloaks my bedding and sheets. I won't dare wash them for the moment for it gives me comfort as if your presence is still here with me.

Do you recall the way my tongue caressing the constricted enclosure of your entry? You were bent face down to my liking with your rear leveled with my face. The flushed crimson of your tanned skin turned me on to no end. Ohhh baby I can just see your sweet body now. All open and ripe as the sweetest sinful fruit.

I couldn't wait for that taste of you as I dive my pink tool deep inside of you without the slightest warning… Truly evil of me you might think but I wanted to hear my pup's unsuspecting moan of surprised intrusion.

Every waking moment we spend together is like an eternal memory imprinted in my mind. My loving snow haired angel, what I would give to have your creamy thighs wrapped around my waist right now. I love the way when I glance under the sheets I see stretched out limbs that go on forever. Perfect for keeping me clamped nice and snug inside of you.

Clamped so tight. Oh yes keeping me lunged inside your heat. Can you feel it baby? Oh I know I can. That little touch of heaven from my angel always brings out the worst in me. Or should I say the best?

Keep in mind the date we have coming up Saturday evening. I want you to wear the red shirt with the buttons undone as you've done for me before last week. Oh Gods do you have any idea what you did to me that night? The slithered exposure of your chest; revealing the cleanliest of peach tinted flesh?

I wanted to take you right then and there in front of all those humans but you called me out saying it wouldn't be appropriate to be so intimate in public. Appropriation be damned for I wanted to touch and burying myself deep within your firm folds for all eyes to see. But for you I kept my hands to myself in a rare obedience I rarely gave anyone.

The way you sashayed in front of me with those black skin tight jeans as we walked down the sidewalk, left nothing to my imagination. I saw the way you cast a discreet wink at me as you continued on showing your sinful gift of lusciousness. You knew I was looking at you. You are such a tease. But it's always been your way of telling me if I behaved I'd get a piece of you at the end. A dare that has to this day always worked on me.

Well my beautiful golden eyed beauty unfortunately my time has been cut short but rest assured I look forward to seeing again your radiate smile very soon. Oh but when I see you rest assured that your lovely body will be taken to the furthest ends of hot love. So be ready for me soon… Very soon… Actually it'll be sooner than expected…

P.S. Open the door for me baby….I'm right outside.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha blushed grinning like a child licking a lollipop as he folded the letter he received under his door. A gentle knock sent roaring flames to his groin in anticipation. Could he be here as the letter says? Placing the paper on a nearby table, he straightened out the t-shirt he was wearing and hurried over to open the door.<p>

"Well hello." He greeted seductively at the man lending on the door frame with his hands on his pockets.

Sesshomaru smirked pushing himself off the doorway with his black shirt unbuttoned all the way down his waist. His smooth hairless chest was on full display much to the hanyou's pleasure. "Mm it took you long enough to read it."

Inuyasha stepped over pressing a claw on his lovers chest. "I couldn't help reading how much you wanted me."

"Mmm…" Sesshomaru grabbed the hand bringing it up to his lips to kiss. "And now?"

Inuyasha growled as he grab the labels of his collar pulling him inside. "And now I want to see how much you enjoy being in my…tight folds."

**TBC: ^_^ Tell me was it ok? Remember these will only be sexy one-shots. Some will have lemons, others won't. If anyone has any naughty ideas PM to let me know.**


	2. Until Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nada. All of Inuyasha and others belong to that lady whose name begins with an R. I'm only borrowing them because I love them so much.

**Author's Rant:** Thank you guys. Here's another one. POV Inuyasha.

**Warning:** InuCest. Yaoi pairing. Lemon/Lime! Yum! NO UNDERAGE READERS!

**Until Tomorrow**

My mother says that you're no good for me but I know she's wrong. She just doesn't understand the feelings you make me feel inside. You're the first one to ever accept me for the hideous monster I was born into. Others have shunned me by whole life but you were different. You always called me beautiful when everyone at school would poke fun and tease me about the unwanted appendages on my head. When others would pull at them you would kindly stroke them, saying how adorable they were. I'd blush every single time you complimented me since I was still new to being flattered.

When you came to me one day as I was walking home, I was surprised to see you wanting to talk about something with me. Hn, imagine how shocked I was when what you wanted to discuss involved having your lips pressed against mine. You said that you wanted to get to know me better and thought we should start dating. I'm hesitate because I'm not sure what everyone else will say about someone so handsome and perfect being together with a huge mistake like me.

But you assured me that their opinions did not matter and that I was perfect in your eyes. That was over a month ago. And now as I star out my window I quietly wait next to my phone waiting for it to ring, signaling the time for our nightly chats. I enjoyed listening to the subtle rumble in your deep voice shivering deep in my stomach. Oh you'd sound so sexy when you whisper such naughty words to me. Sometimes I would touch myself while we talked, but I'll never tell him that. He might assume I'm desperate for his love or something.

Mother says that you're too old for me since I was only 16 and you being 20 and in college that you would try and take advantage of me. She doesn't know the real you. The one who would give me flowers and rub my hair to comfort me whenever I felt down. She doesn't have the pleasure of enjoying the sugary sweet kisses you give me as a tender good bye or a welcoming hello.

_Ring. Ring._

Oh God. My heart thumps and thumps as the sound of your ring tone echoes in my room. "Hello?" I answer quietly.

"_How are you?"_ You purred into the receiver.

I giggled at hearing his voice. "You know me. I'm alright. What about you."

"_Fine now that I heard your sweet voice."_

My cheeks heated up at the seductive vibrate easing through my side.

"_Come to your window."_

"Huh?" I said lifting an eyebrow. "Why?"

"_Just come."_ Then the phone went dead. I was nervous and yet a bit excited. Why did he want me to come to my window? Thinking nothing of it, I shoved the phone in my pocket and hurried over to peek outside and nearly fainted. You were standing outside with nothing but your dark blue jeans and that hot black button down shirt with the buttons undone all the way down. You are just so beautiful.

The moonlight shined down glittering against your long silky hair and twinkled on your smooth hairless skin. I saw one of your gold eyes wink at me as your lips tilted to the side in your cocky grin.

Feeling shy I wave and open my window. "Hey." I said bashfully down to him being sure to be quiet.

"Hey." He said just as quietly.

"Why are you outside in the dark?"

Your panther style walk thrilled me as you came to stand under my second story window. "I came to see you."

"Came to see…me?" I pointed at my chest as if he were talking to another person.

He nodded and winked. "Come down."

I was reluctant as I ducked back until only my ears were showing. "I don't know. It's kind of late Sesshomaru." I mumbled.

Said demon closed his eyes chuckling. "I'm aware. But I still want to see you tonight."

I looked over my shoulder at the night stand clock. It read 11:48 p.m. Mother would kill me if she caught me out this late. Especially on a school night. "Sess it's really late. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No it can't." Was your only reply.

I wanted to come down but for some reason that look you were giving me was sending flutters in my belly. Your eyes were boiling over into liquid gold as he gazed up at me with that certain sneaky twinkle. "Sess…"

"I won't do anything you don't want to Inuyasha."

Hmm the way you say my name almost sounds like a sin. Oh why did you have to be so hot? I glanced behind my back. 11: 56 p.m. Mother was surely sleeping now so she wouldn't hear me if I snuck out for a minute. Besides he said we wouldn't do anything I didn't want to. With my determination set in place, I nodded down at you which earned me another sexy grin.

Smiling back, I crawled on the side seal latching on to the edge and hopped down until I was right in front of you. "Come on." You grabbed my hand dragging me over into the nearby forest lining along my property. I looked back at my house noticing how small it was becoming and became nervous.

"Don't be afraid," You say, while squeezing my hand. "I won't hurt you."

I felt a little better after hearing that and allowed you to take me further into the woods until we came to a small clearing covered in green and blue flickering fireflies. Blinking at the wonderful scenery of a flat plain of soft dew covered grass and the many lights winking at me, I looked up at you to see you staring down at my reaction. "This place is awesome Sess."

"Yes." Suddenly you wrapped your arms around me pulling me against your nude chest. "And it's all ours."

I looked away from the intensity of your gaze. But you wouldn't grant me such a relief as your fingers turned me back to face you fully. I gulped from the molten glaze in your eyes and shivered when your hands slide down to cup my bottom. "You're beautiful." He whispered lending down to crush his mouth against mines.

Oh yes this was what I wanted. Yes I loved when you would kiss me. It was always such a dreamy experience. So sweet, so flavorful…So Sesshomaru.

Your hands were busy squeezing the tender goodness out of my behind to close any space between your groin and my pelvis. I didn't care though. The closeness just let me know how much you wanted me. The sizzling touch of your lips moved from my swollen mouth to plant on my neck. "Oh Sess.." I murmured tilting my head back to give you more access. Oh god it felt so good.

You grinded your hips into mine as if we were dancing, lifting my arms to circle your neck. I hadn't noticed until I felt the firmness on my back that you'd maneuvered us over to a tree. Your knee brushed over my crotch suggestively for me to open up. For you, I'd do anything so I happily did as you silently requested.

One of your hands moved down to lift my leg up pressing our hardening erections together. I never knew how big you were but judging what was straining in your jeans it was pretty impressive.

"You want me don't you?" He whispered licking my neck.

"Oh yes. Oh god yes!" I gasped as his grinding became a sensual dry hump sending me off the deep end.

"Mmm you feel so good Inuyasha."

I didn't reply. My brain was too busy trying to tell my knees to stop buckling under the passionate rubbing of our jean covered groins. I tried to keep my hands on your neck but I couldn't figure out why they kept straying to your back. My claws begging to dig into your skin and draw out the delicious scent of your blood.

One of your hands intertwined with mind next to my face. You slammed it on the woody surface staring me deep in my eyes as your heated friction picked up. My legs were hiked up and circled around your waist as my back was pressed roughly into the truck. I gasp panting frantically from the smothering heat radiating around us. I felt your fingers ease under my t-shirt teasing and pinching my nipples tight. "Ahh fuck." I gasped. No one's ever done that to me before. Whew that felt nice.

Imagine how hot I was becoming and we both still had our clothes on. From the heated feel of your fingers grazing my chest and the way your hips were stroking so roughly against mine, I was embarrassed to say that I was close to releasing myself right then.

You were so close. I could actually feel you in my soft cotton pants. You're so hard. Ahh it feels like you're trying to rub me raw. Oh please make me cum. Rub me harder, stroke me faster. Grind into me! Yes baby give it to me.

As if reading my mind, you picked up the pace; squeezing my ass and holding me up as you rubbed our members so much I began to stutter from the pounding. "O-o-o-o-oh –S-s-s-s-s-Sess….A-a-a-a-a-ahhh f-f-f-fuck!"

"You like it don't you?" I heard you groan against my neck.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes!"

"You want it faster? Tell me Inuyasha!"

"A-A-A-A-Ahhh Y-y-y-y-yes. Oh god yes!"

I was so close. Oh I could feel it coming. My stomach was getting tight. My dick was becoming heavy. I could feel it coming. So close…just a little more… "AHHHHH!" My back arched off the tree diving into his chest as I felt my release soak the entire front of my pants.

Sesshomaru's relief was a bit more dignified as he grunted slowly filling his pants and easing his both down to the wet soaked ground. I stayed with my arms and legs wrapped around him in his lap as he stayed holding on to me as well. We were both panting heavily, dripping with sweat. "That…was…so…hot." I panted tirelessly nuzzling my face in his drenched hair.

I felt your lips graze my neck tenderly. "Yes. It was amazing. But just want until next time. I shall make it ten times better for you."

I pulled back to look in his face. "Even better than that?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled entangling his claws in my wet hair. "Yes little one. Even better than that."

I smiled pulling his face in to boldly kiss on the mouth. You returned the caress just as eagerly, probably thinking the same thing as me. How anticipation bubbled in our stomachs for the next time we were to meet. It was going to be so good I just knew it. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**TBC: I think I like this one better than my first one. What do you think? ^_^**


	3. Omg You Dog

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I'm only borrowing them for the sheer pleasure of enjoyment.

**Author's Rant: **I don't know why but getting a sexy text message is about is sexy is having the actual words being told to you. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seem to make it sexier though. ^_^

**Warning:** Yaoi pair. Language and naughty thoughts hehehe. NO UNDERAGE READERS!

**Omg You Dog**

The seemingly silence of a handsome dog demon's business office was interrupted by the slow melodic jazz tunes of his cell phone ringing. Sesshomaru knew by the musical choice who it was calling for a little quality talk. Looking at the wall clock, it was around that time he would be receiving a call from his little angel. The star designer phone was pulled from the side of his crease pressed slacks and flipped open to answer. Instead of hearing the sensual voice of his young lover, a message appeared on the screen with the subject: I WANT YOU, underlined in capital letters.

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat as his thumb pressed the enter button to open the message.

"_Hey babe, what you up too?" _

Sesshomaru's lips tilted as he replied back with, _"Thinking of you."_

He wanted a few moments before the phone beeped again_. "Mmm I bet you are. What on me are you thinking about?"_

So he assumes that I'm thinking of his body. _"What makes you guess I'm thinking of your body?"_

"_Because I'm thinking of yours."_

Sesshomaru's smile grew an inch. _"What about my body are you thinking about?"_

"_You know what I'm thinking of…"_

"_Maybe I do…but perhaps you could enlighten me with a few details."_

Some moments pasted before he got answer. _"I can describe you in one word…Delicious."_

Sesshomaru chuckled sexily_. "You are such a tease."_

"_I know. I adore getting you hot for me."_

"_What are you doing now?"_

"_Eating a popsicle…Yum."_

Sitting up in his seat, Sesshomaru stood up from his chair heading to lock his door. _"What flavor?"_

"_Cherry red…"_

"_Like the one I took last month?"_

"…_."_

Sesshomaru frowned at the odd response. _"What was that?"_

"_A dramatic pause. I was taking a lick of my…sugar stick. I bet this tastes exactly like the one you ate."_

"_Mmm no I think yours tastes better. How are you using that tongue?"_

"_The same way I use it on your…popsicle."_

The zipper went down. _"You like my flavor?"_

"_Oh yes. You're my favorite kind. Mmm so juicy and tantalizing."_

To think he was getting turned on my a few words on his phone. Sesshomaru's hand reached into his pants to tease the silvery curls of his sex_. "Tell me how you like it."_

"_I like it slippery and smooth with the juices sliding down my throat. You know how I swirl it and sip the tip? Yea that's how I'm doing it now…"_

His fingers tapped the top of his length after reading the sexy text_. "Mmm tell me more." _

"_My tongue is slowly licking over the side…I'm letting the juice drip on my mouth…Mmm I wish it was yours."_

"_Slow licks or fast licks?"_

"…_Verrrrrry slow licks…with a flicker at the tip…"_

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, sighing at it being his sweet lover's mouth on him. He could picture seeing those big sexy eyes staring up at him while those soft lips pleasured him with each bob of the head. _"I take it you find pleasure in...having a taste of my popsicle."_

"_Oh yes. I love eating your popsicle. Mmm it makes me so horny. Licky lick."_

Oh la la that horny hound. "_What are you wearing?"_

"_Lol I'm wearing the red one. __;-)__"_

Suddenly Sesshomaru's actions froze. He blinked than rapidly tapped back, "…_The one with the sheer material?"_

After he sent his question it was a full five agonizing minutes before the cell rung a brand new song indicating a new form of message was coming through. Taking a deep breath to keep his breathing in check, Sesshomaru pressed the enter button. What flashed on the wide square screen nearly sent him into cardiac arrest.

A prefect sent picture of his beloved puppy laying sprawl out on their love seat with his beautiful legs hanging on the edge. His long snowcapped hair streamed over the arm piece grazing the floor with of the innocent tilt of his head. Two big golden eyes were half lidded as if moaning at the silky slide of the red icy treat sliding over his tongue. Oh god he WAS wearing the red one….

At the bottom of the picture was a sentence that had Sesshomaru packing his suitcase and jacket heading out the office door.

"_I licked all of my popsicle…Can I have some of yours?"_

"_I'll have my flavor home soon."_

**TBC: Sheese such naughty text messages ^_^**


	4. The Redddd Pumps

Due to fanfiction going nuts this chapter was removed to be editted of sexual content and will be returned shortly.

6-6-2012

I took too damn long to write this story! I'll be damned if its deleted because they suddenly wanna be all holy.


	5. Forbidden Tastes

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own Inuyasha in anyway. I'm just borrowing them for my own perverted reasons.

**Author's Rant:** Ohhh I hope I made some fantasies come to life in this one! I couldn't wait to post it after my other chapter because it's so romantic and yet soooo naughty! ^_^

**Warning**: The name says it all. NO UNDERAGE READERS!

**Forbidden Tastes**

Oh it was like I was in my own sweet nectar heaven. Never have I realize how good it could taste to have this one of a kind flavor squirted and explode in my mouth. It was so unreal. The delicious juices swirled and mingled against his tongue as I licked and slurped away at the fluids. How could something so wonderful truly exist? The rarity of its sugary tang. The one of kind humming blast that teased at my taste buds. Oh so heart stopping good.

Mmm oh god it was so pleasurable. I need you so much. The sensual smoothness as it rolled and bounced on his tongue in tiny liquid balls. Ah baby give me some more.

The very tip of it grazed my lips as I circled around my lips moaning from the slightly furred surface. It was so big and so juicy. I couldn't help wanting to tease it with my rosy plump lips. I lazily kissed the very dull point of it flicking it with my tongue. Did you like that baby? Oh yes I know you did. I know you like it when I taunt it with the feel of my tongue running over your thick surface.

You think I'm a tease don't you? I love seeing you weep with desire. Those savory secretions call out to me as I use my lips to catch the drip on the side. I can't bear to waste a single drop of your honeyed sauce. However I do enjoy seeing the thick dribbling slide down your side in a slow gradual dance. Look at the way your syrupy flavors flow. So appealing to my bright amber eyes.

You adore the way I look at it don't you. Because you know it turns me on to watch. I bet you enjoy the way my fangs graze your thick hard side huh? Don't worry I do too. It brought me a relaxing tightening in my groin to feel you squirting in my mouth while I squeezed you in my jaws. The ruptured rush of essence hitting the back of my throat caused me to shudder in delight. "Oh yes." I moaned licking at the seething slit.

Oh my tender oozing blossom I'm nowhere near done with you yet. We've only just begun. I won't finish you off until every single drop of your milk is dried away and you're left a shriveling mess before me.

I held you out in front of my eyes as if you're a delicate piece of glass. And yes you are just that delicate to me my precious jewel. So large, so thick….Oh yes you are truly blessed with such an impressive size. "Mmm" You heard me hum as I rubbed you against my cheek. You felt so wonderful against my skin, I was afraid to let it end.

You amazed me to no end. I adored having you at my side. Your think hide held my main goal boiling inside, ready for my lips to suckle whatever awaited me. I revved in giggling excitement wondering what glorious extracts awaited me. You're so patience with me. I think I'll give you a little hug with my thick tongue. Yesss you like it don't you? The way my tongue can wrap around you all the way without missing a beat.

Or are you impressed with how I can suck you whole and release with an audible pop trailing a line of saliva from my lips to your tip. Don't be shy now. I've got all day to enjoy your very existence. Do you want me to do that trick again? Oh I'm sure you do.

I held you up stroking along your thick base and slowly glided down with the tips of my claws slightly nicking the skin. Bright red marks appear on the plush sides but with pain come pleasure yes? I see you agree judging by the bubbling pearl gathering. I lace by lips to hurry and suck the pre-juices in a sneak attack you didn't expect to come. I licked my lips blinking at the mind boggling serum. I must have more. I needed to have some more of your yummy goodness. Oh please forgive me but I can't resist anymore.

I engulfed you whole body and all and began to roughly lick and slurp you dry. I felt you quiver inside my mouth before you suddenly blasted in my mouth sending every single drop of your thick sticky sap down my throat. My eyes fluttered as I tilted my head back drinking in all of you as much as I could. I sighed pulling back what was left of you and smiled at your shivered up state.

"So you had fun?" Sesshomaru said with a twinkled grin as bright as the stars above our heads.

I sighed placing the strawberry down on the plate of other drained skins and smiled licking my lips. "Oh yes." One of my fingers caught some of the red juice sliding down my chin and brought it up to suck away loudly. "Mm I enjoyed it a lot."

The cool evening breeze brushed at his silvery strands as we enjoyed the late clean night on our balcony. "How much?" He asked swirling the red wine in his glass.

I lend forward shrugging a casual shoulder. "Verrrrry much." I purred with a sexy smack of my lips as I twirled a piece of my hair seductively.

"Good." Sesshomaru lifted another berry up by its one stem and twirled it in front of my mouth teasing me until I opened up taking it away from his fingers. One of his handsome gold eyes winked as he blew a puckered kiss my way. "Now I want you to do it again."

**TBC: Yes I was eating a strawberry on my lunchbreak when I thought of this and…well…Let's just say we all live exciting lives sometimes ^_^**


	6. Ahhh Means Mmm Yes

Due to fanfiction going nuts this chapter was removed to be editted of sexual content and will be returned shortly.

6-6-2012

I took too damn long to write this story! I'll be damned if its deleted because they suddenly wanna be all holy.


	7. When You're Mad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these sexy devils. If I did you guys wouldn't be getting these regular updates now would you ^_^

**Author's Rant: **Don't you hate when your significant other pisses you off for no reason just to see you mad? The damn jerks!

**Warning: **InuCest. MxM Mild Lime.

**When You're Mad**

Sesshomaru settled down near the balcony sofa reading today's issue of Fancy Dog when the sound of the front door slamming alerted to him to his young husband's arrival home. Oh he was pissed off today. That was to be expected especially considering what he'd done to the lad.

"SESSHOMARU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Ignoring the improper greeting, the dog demon simply flipped to the next page of his paper.

Everything sadly coming in the hanyou's rampaging path was destroyed or shattered beyond repair in his search for the man in charge of the anger in his body. "SESSHOMARU!"

Said demon sat on the balcony smiling to himself, casually taking a sip of his strawberry lemonade. He loved sunny beautiful days like this. Especially when Inuyasha would arrive home in a heated fit. The yells, the angry screams and roaring stomps. Mmm such a sumptuimous temptation.

"You goddamn sonofabitch! I know you hear me!" Came the shouted insult.

Oh he heard him alright. Him and probably the whole neighborhood.

Inuyasha stomped down the hall slamming door after door when not seeing the object of his pissy mood. "Sesshomaru I swear to God when I find you, your ass is mine!"

The moment of truth was always the most entertaining part of the game. Add that to the growing foresight of the steamy after effects and you've got yourself…

"Well, well, well, here you are." A sensual sassy red faced hanyou with death glowing his bright gold eyes. Inuyasha stood at the double door opening with a knife in his hand and his hair a ruffled mess. "You twisted vindictive asshole!"

Here was the moment he'd been waiting for. Without warning Inuyasha lunged forward with a sharp blade only to have it knocked out of his hand and threw over the edge. "I fucking hate you!" He screamed wildly.

Sesshomaru only smiled and winked while walking inside of the home without a single care in his confident stride.

"Don't you fucking ignore me!" Inuyasha shouted following close behind him.

"I'm not." Sesshomaru casually took a seat at their dining room table and crossed his legs at the knee, supporting his face with the side of his left hand, seductively gazing at the hanyou in front of him. "Alright carry on."

The sight of that adorable hanyou's face streaming up to his favorite color red sent tingles down Sesshomaru's back.

"I fucking hate you!"

Oh baby the way you cuss and scream at me is so sexy.

Inuyasha pulled at his hair. "God it's like you're out to piss me off!"

Only to see that messy and frustrated expression of yours. Very, very, sexy.

"Do you get a kick out of seeing me this mad?"

Hell yes. Just to see your chest rising and falling in a hot pant mixed with the crazed bright blaze of your amber eyes.

"Why do you insist on making me so fucking mad?"

To see that overly dramatic stream blow of of our body. Grr the way you stand there all hot and frustrated is so alluring.

Inuyasha wanted for the non-audible answer but became more furious when all he received was a sexy wink and a blown puckered kiss from his uncaring lover.

The hanyou's cheeks expanded to the size of a fist. His eyes flashed his fiery temper. Long cracks cracked with the full intent of ripping that smug look off his face. Inuyasha searched around the house until he found a lamp on a stand. He bit the bottom of his lip as he hurried over, grabbed it and slung it at the head of his mate.

Sesshomaru smacked it out of the way before it connect with his head and smiled wider. He's so cute.

Seeing this motion sent the younger brother off the deep end. He bit down on his bottom lip screaming incoherent words everywhere all the while shaking his fists in the air.

Sesshomaru was becoming so turned on by the flustered actions, the top few buttons of his shirt became undone.

Inuyasha found something else worthy of being thrown at the bastard and tossed it at him quickly. Once again it was dodged as Sesshomaru stood up from the chair walking over to him.

"Don't you dare come near me!" He shouted backing toward the couch.

The predatory glee in those slanted gold eyes was unmistakable to others but to Inuyasha all he saw was the color of his own anger.

The wrinkle on his nose was so adorable.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

The pout plump of his lips made them more kissable.

"Stay back you fool!"

The way he screams is only making it worst. Seeing him mad is just so sexy.

"I can't stand you!"

More oh yes give him more. It's only making Sesshomaru want to tear his clothes off.

"You're such a goddamn prick!"

All he wanted to do was kiss him. The ruffled appearance, the scouting, the red faced angry was so mind blowing. His groin tightened at the need of ripping this lovely creature's clothes apart.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

In one fluid step Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and slammed him down the couch, covering him like a tsunami. "But I love you." He mumbled before starting to kiss on the struggling hanyou's neck.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT FUCKING KISSING ME INTO SUBMISSION!"

Sesshomaru's fingers nimbly began to undo the buttons on his brother's shirt with one hand, held him down with the other and worked his mouth all over the most sensitive erosions on his brother's throat.

"Don't…No…S-Stop!" Came the weakened shoves on his shoulders and the even weaker protests. "I—hate you…I…I…stop it. I hate you so much."

Those pathetic whimpers only confirmed his lessened anger. Sesshomaru kissed and licked along the slender peach neck of his hanyou brother, paying special attention to the section between the neck and collarbone.

"Oh Sess—God I hate you so much...Mmm you stupid…sexy jerk… Mmm…" He moaned when the lips rose to become one with his own. One minute he wanted to kick his teeth out and now all he wanted to do was feel him inside stroking the living hell out of his ass.

Sesshomaru squeezed the inside of the thighs he was positioned between grinding both of their hips into the couch. The earlier rants were still coming in repeated huffs much to the dog demon's desire. Gods he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to take the boy and now.

Their lips parted as Inuyasha tried to follow behind them whimpering for more of the sinful taste. Looking down at the blush faced younger with his hair scattered all over and panting heavily was an alluring sight to behold. So much so that Sesshomaru rolled off to the side picking his lovely husband up in his arms, cradling him to his chest. Inuyasha frowned angrily as he wrapped his arms around those wide broad shoulders, pouting. "I still hate you ya know."

"Yes I know."

"Then why are you going to make love to me?" He asked snippily.

Sesshomaru smiled lending now to nuzzle their noses together lovingly before he pressed his mouth to Inuyasha's ear and whispered. "Because you're so sexy…when you're mad."

**TBC: Sexy familiar Song + Inu Brothers= Hot sexy make up sex…that I was too lazy to write *dodges rocks and inanimate objects being thrown* Forgive me! ^_^ **


	8. I Can Feel Him

Due to fanfiction going nuts this chapter was removed to be editted of sexual content and will be returned shortly.

6-6-2012

I took too damn long to write this story! I'll be damned if its deleted because they suddenly wanna be all holy.


	9. You're Hired

Due to fanfiction going nuts this chapter was removed to be editted of sexual content and will be returned shortly.

6-6-2012

I took too damn long to write this story! I'll be damned if its deleted because they suddenly wanna be all holy.


	10. I'm a Nasty Puppy

**Disclaimer:** I own NUTS! *famous words by ajj7sunhawk ^_^ lol. Anyway seriously I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. I'm only borrowing them.

**Author's Rant:** Ok people this will be a short one but I have an extra sexy one-shot I'm working on that I think will turn most of you naughty readers on. ^_^ But until then just have a little fun with this adorable little piece. I laughed the whole time I was doing this one.

**Warning:** InuCest. Yaoi MxM. Don't like don't read. NO UNDERAGE READERS!

**I'm A Nasty Puppy**

"Are you ready Sess?" Inuyasha called out from down the hallway.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his Rolex kicking back in his chair. "I've been ready for the pass twenty minutes Little Brother. By the time you come out all the feeling will be lost."

"Oh shut up. I'm almost done."

The brat was almost done twenty minutes ago. Sesshomaru still had no idea what the boy was up too. Since he arrived home the hanyou had insisted that he take a seat in the middle of the living room of all places. There was no rhyme or reason to his need for him to stay there but he obliged the pup anyway.

"I'm nearly done Sessho!"

"Indeed." The heel of the chair was balanced on the two legs rocking back and forth.

"Ready!"

Suddenly the entire house's electricity went out. "Inuyasha please tell me you remembered to pay the electric company?"

"Shut up. I did that stupid. Just shut up and wait. And don't use your eye lights!"

Sesshomaru flickered his night vision down to dull mood. However his nose was on full alert as the heavy scent of spice and roses fluttered in his nose followed by a dense fog of smoke. Footsteps padded down the hallway accompanied with the occasional cough and gag from the graceful hanyou.

"Fuck _*cough*_ I used to much _*cough*_ dry ice _*cough*" _Inuyasha screwed the ninja approach and just walked in. He quietly walked around to stand between Sesshomaru's legs and lend forward bracing himself on his brother's knees. "You ready for me Sess?" He whispered in his pointy ear.

Sesshomaru gave a feral growl licking the side of Inuyasha's face. "I've been ready."

"Good."

Than with a snap and clap of his fingers the entire living room area lit up in a multitude of roaring exotic colors emitting from a disco ball. Lights flashed, vanished, splattered and sparkled in various patterns and hues on the floors, walls and Sesshomaru's face. His golden eyes focused on the way the luminious technics glowed all over his brother's body.

Than…

The radio came in and the white robe came off. "I'M A NASTY PUPPY!" Inuyasha clapped his hands sporting a sexy cowboy style strip outfit practically painted skin tight on his body. A brown open space vest with frills fanned his chest. A part of boot cut jeans hugged his ass curving over every slope. The finishing touch was a ten gallon hat he magically retrieved from behind his back.

"Let's do this." He winked at the stunned Sesshomaru as the music's words filled the room.

_**I'm your nasty puppy dancing for money **_

_**Do what you want me to do (do what I what him to) **_

_**I'm your freaky puppy dancer for money **_

_**I'll do what you want me to do (do what I what him to)**_

Inuyasha bucked his hips forward and back shaking his ass from side to side directly in Sesshomaru's face who was surprised to see the back side of those jeans missing the back pockets. Which were replaced by a sweet cut out of Inuyasha's tender cheeks? Oh God help him.

_**I'm your sexy puppy dancing for Sesshy **_

_**Do what you want me to do (do what I what him to) **_

_**I'm your yummy puppy dancing for money **_

_**I'll do what you want me to do (do what I what him to)**_

Inuyasha saddled his brother's hips grinding and shooting his head back for a sensual back bend. The poor daiyoukai was lost in a red desired haze watching his mate create a very compromising position on his lap. Mid way down Inuyasha lifted his head with a cocky smirk, wiggling his body in flexing waves.

"Ohhh Little Brother." Came the warning growl.

"You want me don't you?" He said huskily still keeping the rhythm going.

Sesshomaru cupped the thick bottom in his lap. "You know I do."

_**I'm your hot little puppy dancing for money **_

_**Do what you want me to do (do what I what him to) **_

_**I'm your nasty puppy dancing for money **_

_**I'll do what you want me to do (do what I what him to)**_

The hanyou hopped off the sexy dog demon's lap ripping off his jeans to reveal… "Foolish little brother…" The boy was begging for that behind of his to be ravished.

There attached a pair of sexy sashaing hips was a pair of red tiny thongs.

Inuyasha removed the rest of his clothes leaving only the red piece of string to conceal the main juicy prize. Smiling naughtliy his fingers reached up to tangle in his hair as he swung his hips from side to side in a hypnotic dance. Sesshomaru watched the lovely sway of those hips move from left to right in a lustful trance.

"Ohhh Sess…" Inuyasha crooked a finger at the heavy breathing demon beckoning him to come closer. "I want you." He mouthed. His lips puckered up tongue blowing kiss all the while still keeping those hips moving.

The tight uncomforting in a certain demon's pants was becoming a bit bothersome to deal with.

Than Inuyasha dipped a finger in his thongs swirling on the tip of his dripping member and showed it to his mate. With a mischievous bounce of his eyebrows, Inuyasha stuck the soaked digit in his mouth tasting his own essence. He closed his eyes moaning from his own flavor…

Bad move….Very bad move.

Which he found out to late when Sesshomaru snatched him up without warning and dashed down the hallway toward the bedroom slamming the door shut.

The only evidence left that anyone had been in the room was the radio playing…and a pair of red thongs spread on the floor.

_**Yes I'll dance (do your dance) **_

_**Yes I'll dance (do your dance) **_

_**Yes I'll dance, I'll da-a-ance **_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I'm nasty author writing for readers, writing one shots for youuuuu!<strong>

**I'm a nasty author writing one-shots and I'll love your sweet reviews toooooo! ^_^**

**The song is called Nasty Dancer. **


	11. The Blazing Ozone

Due to fanfiction going nuts this chapter was removed to be editted of sexual content and will be returned shortly.

6-6-2012

I took too damn long to write this story! I'll be damned if its deleted because they suddenly wanna be all holy.


	12. Chill

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of Inuyasha. I'm only borrowing them for my own naughty reasons.

**Author's Rant:** I'm so sorry guys. I really and truly tried to make a part too I really really really did. But I just couldn't think of a way to do it. So I'll see if an idea comes up for it in the future but until than I will continue making the sexy/fluffy one shots.

**Warning: **Lime Alert! NO UNDERAGE READERS!

**Chill**

Today was one of those days you wished you had a giant swimming pool of chilled slushies' to dive into without hesitation.

Currently sitting out in the scorching heat, Inuyasha fanned himself with a magazine cover while sipping on his lemonade. The temperature had soared to a sticky 103F and he was on fire. The only article of clothing he used for cover was the knee length slacks which he was mentally debating on getting rid of too. The sun was proving to be a total ass today. It's decided to show it's wonderful glory on the earth for the past three days. Sadly the people on earth weren't exactly thrilled to meet the round ball of fire especially Inuyasha.

He would've stayed inside but the air conditioning was proving to be an even bigger asshole than the sun and decided to take a nose dive into a heated hell. All in all the hanyou was miserable. And nothing was going to cool down his steam.

Inuyasha closed his eyes focusing on the good ole' days when the air condition was working and he had it on full blast giving his hair frost bite. Oh those were the days.

In the sliding glass entry lending against the frame with folded arms, Sesshomaru eyed his young husband for a moment just watching him moan and squirm in his beach chair. His plush hair was pulled high in a messy ponytail atop his head clumped together in soaked tangles. Beads of sweat streamed down his body from the base of his neck down towards the rise and fall of his muscular chest.

Although the sun was Inuyasha's most hated enemy right now, it proved it's worthiness of Sesshomaru's companionship. He praised the sun for giving him the chance to eye the lovely deliciousness of his mate's body.

Every move he made intensified his need to touch the boy in the most intimate form but with him distressed in this heat, the slightlest touch would only make him angrier. The boy was too frustrated from this summer heat to think about sex anyway. So what could he do to cool him down?

Cool down….cool down…oh yes he knew what he could do…

Kicking off the frame, Sesshomaru went back inside the house.

Another sad sigh erupted from the blazing hanyou's lips as he stared up ahead at the waving heat waves melting the sky scrapers. Why oh why did the air decide to catch an attitude with him today? He promised the next it started working again, he'd treat it like the royal piece of material it really was.

Uh-oh…His ears twitched from side to side. _Sesshomaru alert! Sesshomaru alert!_

He twisted around in time to see the dark lusty gaze of two amber eyes burning a hole into his perspiration covered body. "Come on Sess. Not today. It's too hot."

Sesshomaru smirked watching his brother take another sip of his ice cold drink with a long swing. He could care less about what the boy wanted. But he knew that he needed this.

Easing up behind the chair, Sesshomaru jerked one hand down to grab Inuyasha's jaw and pressed their lips together simultaneously with the palm of his right hand flattening a large cube of ice on his chest.

"Eeep!" Inuyasha shrieked from the cold sting on his burning chest all the while relaxing against the caress on his mouth.

Sesshomaru gripped the cube between his forefinger and thumb trailing the shard up toward the hanyou's neck. The ice was a foreign sensation to Inuyasha's nerves which were busy sending mixed feelings to his brain and groin. Get hard. Stay soft. Moan. Enjoy. It's so hot. Mmm taste him.

The cube was doing things in the exact rhythm of his brother's tongue. The so called tongue being busy with mingling with his.

Cold drops slide down his chest torturously in sync with the twist and turn of their kissing mouths.

Choosing a new route, the cube slowly slide down his skin stinging his tender flesh the whole way. "Mmm Ahn." Moaned the turned on hanyou.

Sesshomaru growled at the withering hanyou's responses. Damn it was so nice seeing him so aroused.

He nibbled off the kiss smiling in his face. "You like it puppy?"

"Yes…Sess…yes." Inuyasha whined reaching for the ice holding hand. He guided the cube down toward his nipple circling the taunt brown nub until it erected with a vengeance. "Mmmm…" His toes curled and flexed from the chilled rush numbing his hardened flesh.

"I love seeing you hot Inuyasha." The older brother whispered against the downy ear while coursing the melting ice down his pecs.

"Ahn— Sessh…" Whimpered the puppy wiggling as the frosty item working its way to his abs. "Ohh Sessh…"

Sesshomaru was enjoying this little game. Especially when Inuyasha got wide eyed as the cube got to close to a certain part of his body. "Oh no no no!" He shot up from the chair only to be sat back down.

"You need it puppy."

"No—Stop it don't do that—It'll swivel up stupid—No no no—"

Sesshomaru ignored the bothersome protests grabbing Inuyasha's hands with his left and pushing the naughty cube of ice down the slacks with his right.

"Nnnnn Ahhh!"

Squirming again, he tried desperately to protest for mercy, but his sexy sadistic jerk of a brother continued to swerve and twirl the ice lolly on the tip of cock. His traitorous hips gained a mind of their own bucking into frigid sting. "Ahhh Sess stop—" With each plead came the unconscious pant and jerk of his pelvis.

Sesshomaru pressed his mouth against the twitching puppy ear and said with his deep smooth voice, "Mmm don't speak on things you don't mean little brother. You know you want it." And….his tongue tickled the triangle arch of his ear.

"Ahhh Mnnnn!" Yes those ears will always be his weakness.

Sesshomaru's smirk couldn't get any more tilted on his lips watching the pup withering against the nippy ice stroking his sack.

Inuyasha wanted to jump, kick, squirm, somersault or something but he couldn't do a thing. With his hands trapped above his head and the ice water mixing with the slickness of his pre-cum, all the hanyou could do was moan and marvel in the way Sesshomaru wanted to cool him down. Too bad his method of recovery was so toe curling good.

The ice had melted away now only leaving Sesshomaru's hand numb. No point in not finishing what you started. So the frosted hand laced its long digits around the jutting piece of flesh and started stroking along the slippery surface.

"Ahhh Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hollered tossing his head from side to side. Oh it was so hot outside but it felt so good. Mm he needed this so much to release all that pent of stress from the heat. "Ohhh Sess…" He bit his bottom him thrusting himself into the strong hand wrapped around him. "Ahh Sess I think I'm gonna—Damn!"

Damn his ending was building fast and it was getting so very hot. If he got any hotter he'd likely combust on the spot. Grr it was getting so hot…so hot…so…so…

Sesshomaru's fangs clamped down on one of his sensitive ears and began licking the living hell out of it.

"Ahhh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Ahhh!"

Well I guess that did it. The entirety of Inuyasha's slacks were completely stained all over the crotch area with his milky substance and from the torture of that ice.

Sesshomaru withdrew his cream covered hand sticking each finger into his mouth. Every single one was slowly licked and slurped clean of his mate's stream with extreme care. He didn't want a single drop to be wasted. As he finished up, his eyes fell back on the red tinted hanyou breathing heavily with his tongue hanging out. Sweat returned full force to blanket his muscular body in a slight sheen.

Mm he looked so delectable sitting there with his tongue out…panting heavily…his pants unbuttoned…that long hair scattered from that ponytail…and the sweet smell of musk sex oozing from his body. Damn what he wouldn't kill for that damn air conditioning to be back on. That way he could smother his puppy as much as he pleased.

Than…

By some stroke of heavenly miracle the gods must've heard his prayer because a chilly breeze eased through the sliding glass door and on his neck.

Inuyasha immediately shot up from his beach chair listening to be certain that was the sound of the machine he swore he'd respect. "Oh thank god!" He cried running back inside the hot. He ran for the closest vent, jamming his face right into the line of fire. "Oh yessssssss." He moaned purring and snapping his jaws at the air blowing in his face.

Sesshomaru locked the porch door casually walking past his brother and into his kitchen.

"Oh yess oh yess!" Inuyasha kicked off his slacks, standing up to give his dick some much needed cooling down. After that ice attack from Sesshomaru it was going to take a while for his body temperature to cool down.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Are you still hot?"

"Hmm Mmm…"

"Good."

Suddenly a long arm looped around his waist followed by a head resting on his shoulder. Sesshomaru kept a firm grip on his mate knowing that he bolt as soon as he saw what was in his hand.

"Sess whatever you got planned I don't wanna—"

Something long, thick and red appeared in his line of vision cutting off whatever he was going to say. "Oh fuck." There in Sesshomaru's hand was a frozen strawberry flavored popsicle about 7 inches long. And ready for action. Did he plan to jam that up his..."Ohhhh no."

"Ohhhh yes."

**TBC: Ohhh yesss hehehehehe. ^_^**


	13. Baby You Taste So Sweet

**Disclaimer**: I own a scooter but sadly I don't own Inuyasha and crew. They belong to Rumiko and company.

**Author's Rant:** You guys can thank ladytokyo for this chapter. Hehehehe someone's has a kinky mind ^_^

**Warning:** Sexual intent. Inucest. NO UNDERAGE READERS

**Baby You Taste So Sweet**

"I'll have to have one scoop of your vanilla ice cream with strawberry sprinkles please?"

"Ok and what can I get for you sir?"

"A simply cone of your vanilla ice cream will do."

The ice cream parlor outside the tall apartment building of a certain pair of Inu demons, rung up the purchase of their named snacks.

"Ok sirs that will be $2.17."

"Thanks Sessho." Inuyasha expressed his gratitude with a kiss to his brother's cheek.

"So you automatically assume I'll play for it than?"

"Of course."

"And why is that?"

"Because." Inuyasha tipped up on his tip toes and listed about a twenty reasons why Sesshomaru was going to pay for their ice cream. The final idea of why was a more physical approach as a thick tongue entered the demon's ear and pulled back with a bounce of his eyebrows.

Sesshomaru chuckled handing the woman the money needed. "Enough little brother." He teased caressing his behind. "Unless you wish for me to take you out here, I suggest you settle down with the antics." The threat emphasized with a smack on the ass.

Blushing the hanyou averted his eyes from the wide eyed ice cream human who'd watched the entire exchange while making their ice cream. Any other person would've probably been shocked but this wasn't the first time these two acted intimately in public before. She would love to see the taller guy do something sexy to his lover. Yaoi fan girl obviously. "Here you go sirs. Two vanilla scoop ice cream cones. One with strawberry sprinkles and the other plain. Have a nice day."

"Believe me. I intend too." Winked the taller man. Sesshomaru looped and arm around his lover's body guiding him toward their building.

The ice cream lady turned around in time to catch the silver haired demon squeeze the shorter man's ass that yelped and turned around to say something angrily at the other. The taller guy shrugged his shoulders and slapped his ass again and pushed him inside.

Hmm that's so hot.

* * *

><p>"Geez Sess quit it!" Protested the younger brother putting a hand over his sore behind. "Ouch—stop it dammit!"<p>

"No one told you to wear those pants Inuyasha. You only have yourself to blame." A poor excuse for why he was whacking the nummy goodness out of his mate's ass. Personally it was because he enjoyed hearing the surprised puppy yelp each time it happened.

"Keh, I bet you couldn't go a whole day without having my ass on the menu."

"You dare to challenge This Sesshomaru?"

"Hey don't you go talking in third person again like you're some all mighty king."

Sesshomaru ignored that insult. "So back to the wager. You assume that I cannot last a full 24 hours?"

"Damn right." Inuyasha winked taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Hn, foolish little brother. It's not I who has no self-control over his libido. I assure you that I will be the one who's jumped within that stretch of time."

"Alright." Inuyasha unlocked the door to their apartment stepping inside followed by his brother. Both aimed for the outside balcony where they normally went on a relaxing day. Sesshomaru sat on one of the long lounging chairs and Inuyasha took his seat right between those long legs. With a twinkle in his bright gold eyes, a sneaky smile crept upon his lips. "Now let's see who can last longer than whom."

"We shall see."

Now the bet was on. Inuyasha lay back on Sesshomaru's chest making sure to set his behind firmly on his brother's crotch area. His head rested on the curve of his shoulder blade which put his edible ears in close range of Sesshomaru's lips. "You comfortable?" He teased pushing back with his tender behind.

Closing his eyes to resist the raise of interest Sesshomaru mentally coached his sex back to normal and smiled. Two can play that game. His hips grinded back into the backside of his brother which caused the slightest shudder to vibrate on his body. "I'm well-adjusted now." He purposely grinded his hips again. "And you?" He whispered deeply in the ear closest to his mouth.

Not likely. This was already a losing battle when it came to his ears. "I-I-I'm fine."

"Hmm you sure?" Came the deliberate smooth push against his ass once more.

Oh fuck. He was screw. "Yea Sess…"

"Alright." Sesshomaru sat back on the chair giving his brother the relief he needed.

A nice little peaceful time of silence. After a few more minutes the quiet time was erupted by the swished drip of a chilled fluid hitting the ground. Sesshomaru noticed a couple of drops of his ice cream and had fallen on the rugged covered section of his balcony. The bubbled over white cream made him think about something...something naughty… Suddenly he got an idea.

Casually he wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's waist making sure to hold him in place. Delicately and quietly he tilted his cone over the hanyou's shoulder and waited for it happen.

Drip. Drop.

Two sweet pearl white drops of melting ice cream landed on the startled little brother's shoulder and neck joint. "Hey Sess watch it. I'm going to get all sticky."

"I'm sorry. Here let me get that for you." Slowly, painfullysexy, the thickest part of Sesshomaru's tongue spread over the contour of Inuyasha's shoulder licking his ice cream, starting at the very bottom, where the drop fell, and dragging his tongue up the slender slope of his neck with an agonizing slowness. Inuyasha wiggled and shifted from the hot wetness burning his flesh. Damn his brother made sure to lick the e-zone area of his throat, before he withdrew it back into his mouth and pursed his lips from the taste of his brother mixed with his ice cream. "Mmm delightful taste."

Inuyasha nearly died. It was all he could do to not turn around in Sesshomaru's arms and ride him like a bucking bronco. Damn that was hot. But he was just as mischievous. Catching on quickly to his husband's motives, Inuyasha hummed while gradually rocking his ice cream from side to side until a couple of drops spilled on a couple of Sesshomaru's fingers around his waist. "Oops sorry Sess. Let me get that."

Taking his time he allowed the melted dribble enough time to slide over the sugar covered index finger and brought it up to his mouth. He stuck just the very tip of his tongue out, and lazily cruised up the side of Sesshomaru's digit fluttering his eyes as he rose higher and higher on the neck of the finger, and suckled at the tip before engulfing the entire four inch section into his mouth, and pulling it slowly back out with a smack of his lips. "Mmm all clean now."

Clever boy. He was already catching on but he was far from being out maneuvered by his sibling. But where could he try his next attack?

Oh yes there was one…

While he was looking around for the perfect opening Inuyasha had accidentally gotten a smudge of his frozen dessert on the corner of his lips. Marvelous work. "Inuyasha you have some on your face."

"I do? Where?"

Sesshomaru used the hand on his waist to clamp around his jaw twisting it around to face him. "Right… here." His tongue stuck out and ever so gently the tip grazed over the thumb sized smear with heated care. He made sure to linger on the corner of his mouth longer than necessary to add effect to his shivering mate's desires. Sesshomaru withdrew his tongue back in but not before glossing over Inuyasha's bottom lip. A satisfied smirk spread over his handsome lips as he watched the glazed over expression of his lover come back into focus.

Without realizing it, Inuyasha had squeezed his cone to beyond repair leaving a milky white mess oozing all over his hand. "Ahh dammit." He grumbled tossing the cone in the trash bin next to him. "This will take forever to lick out."

Uh-oh ding ding ding. We have a winner folks. Ohhh yes now there's his next move.

Sesshomaru watched with his eyes getting wider and wider as Inuyasha moaned suckling on each finger slowly from base to tip twirling it around in his juicy hot month and moving on to do the same to the others. Each thin finger was giving a thorough licking leaving not a single droplet got past his lips.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the final digit was draw into the soaked crevice and swirled and mingled with the stroke of Inuyasha's tongue… "Mmmm Mnnn…" Pop…

Oh god…

"Oh yes." Inuyasha held up his clean glistening fingers up for self-inspection and chuckled seductively. "I think that's the best ice cream I've ever had." He squirmed into the quiet demon's crotch peeking over his shoulder at his stoic face. Yep he's done.

Hn, he may seem unaffected but Inuyasha _could feel_ his victory pressing into his pants just fine. He'd definitely won this one. "So," he started rubbing himself into the hardness pressed to his ass suggestively. "You wanna lose out here or in the bedroom?"

Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip and sighed shaking his head. He couldn't believe his lack of control around this boy. "The bedroom…"

**TBC: Hehehe I hope this was somewhat of what you had in mind ladytokyo ^_^ Let me know how I did you guys **


	14. A Sweet Promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form. I just own the naughty/fluffy situations I put them in.

**Author's Rant:** I noticed that I've only been making very sexy dribbles so I decided to make a fluff. I hope you guys enjoy the sweet moment ^_^ I promise to give you guys a naughty one come Monday or Tuesday. Ladytokyo's helping me out.

**A Sweet Promise**

Remembering something way back when weighted heavily a certain dog demon's mind this late evening. In a worrisome way of course but more towards a warm cozy feeling he'd always treasure deep in his heart. This memory he would never repeat for only three people were presence that day when it happened. Himself, a close friend…and a very special treasure…

Sesshomaru smiled as he was taken back to a promise he made a very long time ago.

**Many years ago…**

"Sessho! Sessho!" Called out a plumped faced little pale haired boy with cute puppy ears on his head. The little hanyou ran as fast as his little feet could take him until he made it to his ten year old big brother. "Hi, Sessho!" He greeted happily.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru said to his five year old sibling tickling his puppy ears.

Inuyasha giggled. "What are you doing Sessho?" He asked sweetly.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to—"

"We're looking for someone to give Sesshomaru babies!" Exclaimed an excited nine year old Koga. " A whole lot of babies!" Koga opened his arms real wide to emphazie the meaning of a lot.

"Babies?" Inuyasha repeated with the slight tilt of his head. "You're going to find someone to give Sessho babies?"

Koga's ponytailed head bobbed up and down. "Uh-huh. Your father says that Sesshomaru is going to need lots and lots of babies when he grows up so we're going to look for the perfect match."

Sesshomaru sighed. "How many times do I have to say this? I don't want children! I don't even like kids."

This puzzled the smallest boy. "Why does Papa want Sessho to have babies?"

"Inuyasha I don't want children." Repeated the older brother.

Koga answered the little hanyou ignoring his best friend's protests. "Your old man says it's really important for some fancy company legacy or whatever."

"Le-gah-see?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ohhh I want to pway too!" Inuyasha said happily clapping his hands. "Koga can I help you wook for someone to give Sessho babies?"

The oldest boy exhaled heavily. "I know you two can hear me. I said I don't want—"

"Sure ya can kid." Koga grabbed his tiny friend's hand dragging him down the sidewalk. "With two of us looking we're bound to find someone for ya brother."

"Oh boy!" Inuyasha was so happy.

"Are you stupid Koga!" Sesshomaru yelled running to catch up with his wolf friend and little brother. "I don't want any brats!"

"Hmm there's a lot of people to pick but I don't know who can do it." Koga grumbled scratching his head curiously. "You got anyone in mind kid?"

"I can wook and see." Inuyasha put his little hand over to his eyes to search across the playground of kids but didn't see anyone who thought could make babies. Than an idea struck. "Oh oh oh Koga I know. I know who can give Sessho babies!"

"Who?"

"Me!" He cheered happily. "I can give Sessho babies. Lots and Lots of babies."

"But…"Koga frowned shaking his head. "You can't do that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's bright eyes dulled sadly. "B-but why not?"

"Because you're a boy. Boys don't have babies."

Inuyasha sniffled as his eyes began filling with tears. "T-They don't?" He whimpered feeling awful at the through of not having his big brother's babies.

Koga shook his head placing his hands on his hips. "Nope. Boys can't have babies."

"…But I...I…want….too." Inuyasha wept helplessly rubbing his eyes of the fat droplets sliding down his chubby cheeks. Sesshomaru's lips chest fell as he watched his sweet little brother's heart break.

Koga smiled smartly folding his arms like he was superior. "Too bad kid. You're a boy so you can't have—GAH!" Suddenly Koga was cross chopped in the neck by a hand, knocking the voice from his throat. He fell to the ground coughing and gagging from the sharp attack kicking his feet in the air desperate for oxygen.

Sesshomaru bend down to one knee wiping his brother's tears away. "Don't cry Inuyasha. You can have babies if you want too."

"No he can't- OW!" A pebble sailed across the way and into Koga's nose.

Inuyasha's little fists rubbed at his eyes. "But…But…K- Koga said—"

"Koga's a moron. He's just jealous because he wants to have my babies."

"Say what—OUCH!" A bigger rock came full force smacking the wolf demon in the forehead. This time knocking him out.

Sesshomaru wiped off the wetness streaking down his brother's cheeks and hugged him close to his chest and whispered softly, "Don't worry Inuyasha. When we grow up, I want you to have my babies."

"You pwomise Sessho?"

He nodded kissing his forehead. "I promise."

**Present…**

"Hey Sesshomaru dinners' ready!"

Sesshomaru was brought back from those tender days as he glanced over his shoulder to see his husband lending against the sliding glass door frame with his arms folded. A sexy smile curved his rosy lips as he winked at his brother. "You gonna come in and eat? Or stare at the stars all night?"

"Why would I stare at the stars when I have a perfect one standing before me?"

Inuyasha blushed chuckling to himself. "Ya big softie." He mused kicking off the frame walking back inside. "Come on stupid before it gets cold."

With one final peek up at the stars, Sesshomaru stood from his chair and went inside to join his mate.

Inuyasha stood at the stove stirring the stew he cooked. Two long arms curved around his waist accompanied by a kiss to the back of his neck. The earlier blush returned to paint his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You still want to have my babies?"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head as he groaned. "I'm gonna kill Koga." That damn wolf and his idiotic games.

**TBC: Aww that's so sweet! I know it's fluffy but hey ya know I couldn't help myself. I was inspired by another fic I read a very long time ago and surprisingly Maury gave me the idea to write it…Don't ask. What do you think? ^_^**


	15. Twister the Hot Spot

**Disclaimer:** I own scooters and strawberries. But I don't own Inuyasha and crew. I only own the scenarios I put them in. ^_^

**Author's Rant:** Oh wow you guys. I loved the response for the last chapter. I see everyone is a sucker for a baby Inuyasha like I am. You're all so sweet… *clears throat* Alright it's time to get back naughty. But I'll make more fluff moments for you guys in the future since you all adored that one so much.

**Warning:** Inucest; Lime Alert! NO UNDERAGE READERS!

**Twister the Hot Spot!**

"Damn it's about time you guys opened the door." Koga grumbled pushing his way inside.

"Hey guys," Greeted his longtime boyfriend Bankotsu. "Sorry we're late. It took us a while to find the game since we hadn't used it in a while."

"That's fine." Sesshomaru escorted them to the living room where Inuyasha sat watching it rain outside. "Little brother they're here."

Inuyasha sighed, turning around to greet his visitors with a droopy faced expression. "Hey guys what's up?" He said dully.

"Hey what's wrong puppy?" Bankotsu asked coming to sit next to his friend.

Inuyasha laid his head on the human's shoulder sighing again. "I'm bored Tsu Tsu."

"Awwww" Bankotsu rubbed the hanyou's puppy ears soothingly. "Hey guess what? Me and Koga brought our game over so you and Sesshomaru can play."

Two ears perked up at the 'G' word. "Game?"

"Yep. Me and you are on teams which lets Koga and Sesshomaru be together."

"Awesome."

Sesshomaru turned to his best friend. "What do you say Koga? Shall we?"

"Hell yea." Koga hopped over the couch with the box in his hand and set out the game on the floor. "The game is twister fellas."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha came to sit on the floor with their lovers and listened as Koga explained the rules and regulations of the game. After he finished, he pointed at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to being the first to try it out since he changed the rules a little bit because they needed someone to spin the colors. "Ok guys you ready?"

Inuyasha hopped up from the floor and stood on one side of the color dotted mat while Sesshomaru went on the opposite end of the stretched out rectangle.

"Alright let's start." Bankotsu sat in Koga's lap and turned the color pin for his teammate. "Ok Inuyasha, left foot green."

"Keh, that's easy." He placed his left foot on green.

Koga spun next for Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, right foot red."

"Simple enough." The right foot touched a red dot.

"Ok Inuyasha right foot red."

"Alright." He put his right foot on red. Now he was in a semi wide leg position.

"Sesshomaru left foot green."

"Of course." Now he too was in a wide leg state.

The game carried on easily for a span of twenty minutes. There was a sense of hostility radiating from a certain hanyou and a beam of arousal coursing through the dog demon's blood. Inuyasha was far from losing but because of the current tangled state he was in, he knew Sesshomaru was going to use every dirty trick necessary to make him lose.

Like right now. "Ahh stop it Sessh…" Inuyasha said huskily to the amber eyes staring down at him.

"Don't deny me Inuyasha…you know you like it." Sesshomaru whispered licking his ear. "I can feel your denial right here." Somehow Sesshomaru's arm had positioned itself between his wide legs between blue and green, where he was becoming hard from the arm rubbing suggestively between his legs.

"Mm stop it you stupid ass." Came the weak whimper. God what he wouldn't give to kick his evil brother in the head but his foot was currently supporting him in a twisted high ass posture which he has no idea how he got there.

Sesshomaru's place was more to his advantage since he was hovering above Inuyasha with his chest across his.

"Sesshomaru, left foot green." Perfect. Now he could do this…

"Ahh god…" Inuyasha moaned when somehow and someway…Sesshomaru was now directly over him with his crotch on his sweatpant covered ass. The jerk was in a spread out eagle spread over his. So they resembled a small and big crab walk.

Bankotsu snickered at the strain blush of his friend's face. "Ok Inuyasha right hand blue."

That's no fair he barely moved. So he pushed up one circle. Suddenly… "Ahh Sesshomaru would you cut it out?"

The damned demon was slowly humping the tender bottom beneath him cruelly. "I cannot Inuyasha. You know better than to ask me to avoid," Those naughty hips pressed more firmly into the boy's backside. "Such tempting distractions." He purred in the hanyou's ear under his mouth.

Koga growled under his breath as he felt his own arousal growing. "Sesshomaru right hand blue."

Hmm marvelous. Now he could cup the boy closer to his body.

"Dammit Koga you're cheating!" Inuyasha growled as his husband's arm circled under him to touch the blue dot with his finger while still managing to press into him some more.

Sesshomaru's hips rotated sensually in the most perfect way to tease his mate's bottom. He loved the way top of Inuyasha's head bowed to hide his growing whimpers. "I don't think he's cheating little brother."

"Mnn yes ahh he is you creep." He argued even though he was moving with the dance of his brother's hips. "Hey Tsu Tsu spin my—what the hell?" Inuyasha looked up in time to see his best friend underneath Koga with his legs wrapped tightly around the wolf's waist in a nice lip lock. "Ahh man they'd completely forgot about us."

Sesshomaru ever the one to come up with a seductive idea continued on his erotic grinding. "Then I will continue the game for us." He mumbled against the hanyou's neck.

"H-how?" Inuyasha's behind gain its own form of instincts as he pushed back against the demon's moves in his twisted spot. "Bankotsu's got both his feet on Koga's red spots and Koga's aiming for his Yellow dots."

"Well if I put my left hand on yellow and my right foot on green…" Suddenly Inuyasha's body was twisted around in one fluid twist. "…and if I place my left foot on red and my right hand on blue…you belong to me." Inuyasha's limbs were knocked off balance as he fell on his back… underneath his brother.

Sesshomaru place his hands on either side of his mate's head and lowered himself in a push up until they were nose to nose. "Now little brother I need you to put your right foot on red and your left foot on yellow."

Inuyasha nodded and placed his feet flat on each round color. "Ok now what?"

Sesshomaru sat back on his lover's waist, unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the side and winked as the buckle of his belt was undone.

Inuyasha's ears sagged to his head as the dog demon lowered himself to his brother's ear and whispered, "Now I place my _friend_…on red…"

**TBC: I know there was no lemon…I was lazy with this one. Umm I'll do one next time. I kind of rushed this one. But the next one will be better I promise. ^_^**


	16. Absense Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Disclaimer**: I own strawberries, noodles and cuddle bugs. But I don't own Inuyasha and crew. I only own the situations I put them through.

**Author's Rant:** Writer's Block is a bitch. Yes I know I promised some of you a lemon but my mind's imaginative thoughts have been out. Especially sense we're under a tornado warning. So I'll post this one for now and get back with ya later.

**Warning:** Naughty words. Lime Alert. NO UNDERAGE READERS.

**Absense Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

He was going to miss him. It'll be over a month before he sees him again but with running a top business money making business comes the responsibilities of handling the deals that come with it. Sesshomaru had to go overseas on business to secure another deal with some foreign sellers and it required him having to be in their country to secure it.

When Inuyasha dropped him off at the airport he was saddened at having to be away from his mate for a full 6 weeks and wished they didn't have to be apart for so long.

"I promise to call you as soon as I touch down." Sesshomaru said trying to ease the moment's tension.

"Yea sure I don't care." Yes he did. That's why he was close to tears. Anytime they had to be apart for even a week was hard on him since he had separation problems.

Sesshomaru's fingers tilted his chin over to face him. "I promise the time will fly by before you know it love."

"I-I know." Don't cry. Don't cry. Inuyasha's was eyes were losing a streaming battle against the sting in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru brought his face forward and pressed their lips together. He didn't mean for it to go deeper than a soft touch but his mate's distressed whimpers forced him to offer more than a simple kiss. It went further as he pushed his tongue into his month lovingly hugging the hanyou's tongue with his with each long stroke. He was going to miss his puppy so much. His scent, his smile, his big bright sunshine eyes. Everything about him he just loved to pieces.

Realizing that he was going to be late, Sesshomaru broke the kiss off with small nibbles until they drew apart.

Inuyasha licked his lips lending in for more. "Please Sess just a little bit more?"

"I wish I could little brother. But I need to catch my plane before it leaves."

Reluctantly they both stepped out of the car heading for security check in. That was where they'd part until the next time they saw one another 6 weeks from now.

Sesshomaru pulled his puppy in his arms burying his face in his extremely soft snowy hair. He inhaled his intoxicating aroma adoring the one of a kind odor that was only his. His hands roamed over his body touching and feeling all of his parts as if he'd ever feel his wonderful body again. God how he was going to miss his sweet pup. "I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded against his chest, holding back the whimper in his throat. The large lump in his throat prevented him from speaking any words as he dully looked up at his brother with pleading eyes to stay with him. But he knew that when duty calls his demon lord had to go. He tipped toed up and kissed Sesshomaru one and hard before he whispered softly. "I love you two."

_All passengers' boarding flight 336, please approach the self-check in station. The flight is scheduled to leave in 30 minutes._

They looked up at the intercom than back at each other. Sesshomaru rubbed his lover's cheek and placed one more kiss on his rosy lips. "I'll be back soon."

"I know."

"You'll take care of things while I'm gone?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget to read those reports for me while I'm gone."

"Ok."

"And remember to—"

"Oh for the love of—would you get your ass on the plane already? Damn I love you too." He chuckled playfully cupping his cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." With that final sentence spoken between them, Sesshomaru made his way through the security line and waved his farewell to his soulmate…until they would meet again 6 weeks from now.

* * *

><p><span>5 weeks later...<span>

Inuyasha checked his IM box to see if his husband was on this time of night since they were on different time zones.

xxSexyPuppyxx: I miss you so much Sess.

xXNaughtyDogXx: I miss you too.

xxSexyPuppyxx: When will you be coming home?

xXNaughtyDogXx: Soon pup soon.

xxSexyPuppyxx: Soon isn't enough babe. I need you now **:'-(**

xXNaughtyDogXx: I know puppy. I know. Just be patient. We'll be together soon.

xxSexyPuppyxx: But I'm horny now…I need you.

xXNaughtyDogXx: **=O…. **Do tell.

xxSexyPuppyxx: Hmm mmm I'm really horny **;-)**

xXNaughtyDogXx: How horny are you?

xxSexyPuppyxx: Very horny. Mmm I want you so bad I can almost feel you.

xXNaughtyDogXx: Tell me more.

xxSexyPuppyxx: I'm wearing the red one.

xXNaughtyDogXx: You couldn't wait until I got home puppy? **=-(**

xxSexyPuppyxx: I needed to think of a way to feel better while you were away. So I picked out your favorite one…and I thought of your mouth on me like last time.

xXNaughtyDogXx: You want to tell me about it? I'll love to know what you're doing to that creamy body.

xxSexyPuppyxx: I feel your hand on me right now. Slipping into my sweet spot.

xXNaughtyDogXx: Oh yes tell me more **:-9**

xxSexyPuppyxx: I'm rolling my hips just the way you like it. I can feel you filling me up inside. You're so big.

xXNaughtyDogXx: OMG! Yum **^_^ **

xxSexyPuppyxx: You're pushing inside me nice and slow. You're spreading me so wide. I have to buck my hips from the contact.

xXNaughtyDogXx: Oh baby…

xxSexyPuppyxx: I lifted my legs high on your shoulders as you begin to thrust within me. You feel so thick. I can taste your creamy lips on mines. You taste so good…so delicious.

xXNaughtyDogXx: Puppy you're making me hot…

xxSexyPuppyxx: I love how you feel in me Sesshomaru… You're in so deep. You're going faster now.

xXNaughtyDogXx: Inuyasha what are you doing to me? **:-**

xxSexyPuppyxx: Oh Sess you feel so good!

xxNaughtyDogXx: Puppy wait that's enough! **:-(0)**

xxSexyPuppyxx: No I love it! I'm so close! My legs are shaking!

xXNaughtyDogXx: Inuyasha wait hold on!

xxSexyPuppyxx: AHH SESSSHHHHHOMARUUUUU!

xXNaughtyPuppyXx: **:-O **

xxSexyPuppyxx: I miss you so much =) I'm licking my fingers thinking of you.

xXNaughtyDogXx: ….

xxSexyPuppyxx: Sesshomaru? You there?

xXNaughtyDogXx: ….

xxSexyPuppyxx: Hello Sesshomaru?

xXNaughtyDogXx: **X(**

xxSexyPuppyxx: WTF?

**TBC: Lol I loved doing this one. Sorry for the lack of lemon fun. I'll try harder next time ^_^ Don't worry Sesshomaru will be home next go round.**


	17. I Can't Reach It

Due to fanfiction going nuts this chapter was removed to be editted of sexual content and will be returned shortly.

6-6-2012

I took too damn long to write this story! I'll be damned if its deleted because they suddenly wanna be all holy.


	18. Strange Noises

**Disclaimer:** I own cookies and a few bandages currently. But I don't own the hot and smexy Inu brothers. They belong to another by the name of Rumiko.

**Author's Rant:** I decided to make a warm fluff moment for you guys again since you all loved 'A Sweet Promise' I made another fun memory for ya. It took me an hour to do with this jacked up arm lol.^_^

**Warning: **The fluff…the Fluff… THE FLUFF!

**Strange Noises**

Flipping through the old scrap book from long ago, it was a calm cool day as Inuyasha scanned over the many pictures of himself, Sesshomaru and their friends as children, playing together from time to time. Flipping to the next page, one particular photo caught his attention, bringing a light blush to his already rosy cheeks.

Oh boy he remembers that day, all too well...

_**Flashback**_

Ten year old Sesshomaru and nine year old Koga were both using their minds to consider what mischief to come up with when suddenly they heard a high pitched squeal coming from down the side walk.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched immediately recognizing the tender noise to be his brother and hurried over to see what the pup was up too with Koga hot on his heels. The two ran as fast as they could until coming to see two little bodies rolling around in the grass giggling playfully.

Five year old Inuyasha was pinning his best friend Bankotsu or Tsu Tsu to the ground tickling him to death. "Say Uncle, Tsu Tsu!"

"No I won't!" Bankotsu squealed wiggling his arms in delight. "Quit it Yasha!"

Inuyasha tickled harder under his arms and sides laughing happily at the squirming boy. "Say Uncle Tsu—Huh?"

Suddenly he found himself being picked up into the air by long skinny arms. The hanyou blinked noticing he was suspended about a foot off the ground and looked over his shoulder at the person responsible. "Sessho, put me down!" He giggled, squirming to get loose.

Sesshomaru placed the tiny hanyou on the ground next to his best friend, patting his head. "What are you two doing?"

Bankotsu and Inuyasha covered their mouths giggling happily. "We were pwaying tickle fight Sessho."

"Tsk, tickle fights?" Koga scuffed rolling his eyes. "You guys shouldn't be playing tickle fights." He commented folding his arms like a big boy.

"We shouldn't?" The two youngest boys said.

"Nope. You should be playing big boy games."

"Oh man." Sesshomaru groaned rolling his eyes. He could already tell his stupid best friend was going to conjure up some ridiculous game to entertain themselves with.

Koga bent down to the sweet toddlers eye level, smiling a fangy smirk. "So no more sissy tickle games ok? You're big boys and should be playing big Man stuff. Ya know? Stuff only big boys can play."

"Big boy games?" Bankotsu repeated with an adorable tilt of his head.

"Yep." Koga stood up proudly. "We're going to play house."

"Koga we are not, I repeat, are not going to play house." Sesshomaru informed angrily. They were too old to play a girly game like house.

"Come on Sesshomaru. It'll be fun." Koga picked up Bankotsu hugging him to his side. "Me and you can play the daddies. Tsu Tsu and Yasha can be the mommies."

Inuaysha clapped his hands. "Yahhh that sounds fun Koga. Sessho I wanna pway. Pwetty pwease!" He blinked those big gold puppy eyes at his big brother begging for him to give his consent and like always Sesshomaru gave in.

"Fine we'll play."

"Yahhh!" Bankostu and Inuyasha cheered joyously. "But where are we gonna pway?"

Little Koga scratched his head looking around the playground for something suitable enough to be deemed a playhouse. His blue eyes search all over until settling on a small looking play castle near the playground. Perfect. It was big enough for all four of them to play in. "Over there you guys!" He shouted, dragging Bankotsu behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed shaking his head. "Come on Inuyasha." He grabbed his young brother's hand pulling him close behind. How in the world did he get himself into these predicaments? Here he was almost a man and about to play house like a loser. What kind of example was he setting for his baby brother? Sesshomaru looked down at the tubby little hanyou, who looked at the same time and smiled his biggest smile, showing two fangs missing. Sesshomaru returned the smile and shrugged. Oh well guess it can't hurt to entertain his brother for a little while. Even if it is stupid.

When they finally walked over Koga opened the small red door and all four of them stepped inside into the play castle which surprisingly had a tiny kitchen, a table and a picture of the TV printed on the wall.

"Ok guys how do we start?" Koga asked curiously.

"Don't we have to do what mommies and daddies do?" Bankostu navy eyes blinked up at him expectantly.

"Yea you're right. But what do mommies and daddies do?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shrugged.

Koga tapped his foot thinking, than he snapped his fingers. "Oh I know." He picked up Bankotsu and placed him in front of the fake stove. "Since you're the mommy you have to cook okay?"

Bankostu nodded bouncing his long braid up and down. "Otay."

"Sesshomaru you make Inuyasha clean up. Me and you have to go to work."

"Umm sure." Sesshomaru plucked up his little brother, putting him in the middle of the supposed living room. "Inuyasha you clean up until we come home from work ok?"

"Otay Sessho."

"No, no, no." Koga said with a frustrated sigh, slapping a hand on his face. "You can't call him Sessho."

"Why not?" Inuyasha wondered a little confused. He always called his big brother Sessho.

"You have to say Honey or Sweetcakes like my Pa says to my Mama." Koga explained placing a hand on his narrow hips. "That's what the mommy is supposed to say to the daddy when he comes home from sweatin' all day."

"Ohhh." Inuyasha thought about it a moment than gave it a try. "Otay—umm—sweet cheeks."

Sesshomaru blushed dragging a hand over his face. This was so embarrassing.

Koga walked over Bankotsu who was holding up the plastic spatula upside down and look inside the plastic pan confused. "Hey Honey I gotta go to work but I'll be back later ok?"

"Otay Sweetcakes." Bankotsu grinned proudly with his tiny teeth.

"Good." Koga patted his fake wife's head, nodded at Sesshomaru and the two stepped out of the play house.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu shared a look, and turned around inside the make shift home unsure of what they were supposed to do.

"I think we're supposed to cwean Tsu Tsu." Inuyasha scratched his head looking at the small rug covering the ground and the pretend kitchen.

"But I don't know how to cwean." Pouted Bankotsu putting the plastic frying pan back on the picture fryer.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Than if we don't cwean, do we cook?"

Bankostu shook his head sadly. "I don't know how to cook Yasha."

Inuyasha shrugged again. This was very confusing. How did his mommy clean up and cook? Is that what mommies did all the time? Cook and clean? This is very confusing. How do mommies- Inuyasha looked down at his plump fingers and flexed them with a frown- how does his mommy manage to cook and clean with only two hands?

"Honey we're home!" Koga yelled a little too loudly coming through the red door with Sesshomaru sighing. They'd stayed outside staring at a stupid oak tree for the past ten minutes for absolutely no reason. Koga said they had to work up a good sweat before coming back inside because his daddy always smells bad when he came home.

Bankotsu turned around wondering what he was supposed to do next, then smiled remembering. "Hi Koga—umm Hunny."

"Heyyyy Baby! Did you miss me?" Koga mimicked what he saw his father do to his mother everyday and slapped Bankotsu on his tiny butt. "That's a sweet ass!" He heard his old man say that lots of times too.

Bankotsu's eyes started to water up and he sniffled. "That huwt Koga." He whimpered rubbing his sore behind.

"Oh oops." Koga scratched his head, which was his normal way of showing he was confused or thinking. "Sorry that's normally what my dad does when he comes home from work." He turned to his best friend. "Hey Sesshomaru what does your Pa do when he come home?"

Sesshomaru thought a moment, then looked at Inuyasha thinking. "Well Father normally…" He trailed off looking at the innocent faced hanyou staring at him.

Remembering what his father did when he came home from work, Sesshomaru went to pick up his little brother and bend down to one knee cupping his plump cheek in his hand. "When Father comes home he does this to my mother." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, lend forward and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's mouth for a steeled moment than pulled back licking his lips.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side unsure of what just happened and giggled covering his face, peeking out between his fingers.

Koga was confused and his hand found its position on the top of his head- again. "My Pa does that sometimes but when he does he always picks my Mama up and take her to the bedroom. Then I hear strange noises."

"What kind of noises?" Bankotsu asked.

Koga raised his eyebrows and thought a moment. "Uhh she always screams a lot and says weird stuff like 'Baby that's nice or You feel so good.' My Pa always yells 'Baby you like it or how do you want it.' Stuff like that. But they're always really loud."

"Do they always do that?" Sesshomaru asked strangely recalling a time he heard his parents do the same thing.

"Yea. They do it nearly every day. But I'm used to it now."

Bankotsu tugged on Koga's hand to get his attention. "Are we supposed to do that?"

Koga looked down at his fake wife and shrugged. "I don't think so. You said it hurt when I hit your bottom and that's what he does before he takes my mama to the bedroom."

"Oh." Bankotsu made a thinking noise with his cheeks than brightened up. "Hey I know. If you don't hit me so hawd we can do the stwange noises too."

Koga didn't think that was a bad idea and decided to try it out. "Ok turn around."

Bankotsu did as he asked and waited. Koga walked behind him and lightly tapped his sweet little bottom softly. "How was that?"

"Bettew. Tank you Hunny." Bankotsu hugged his friend and found himself sweep up in his arms. Koga pretended to carry him to the bedroom, taking him outside the castle.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared off after them for a moment before sharing a look.

"Do you wanna make funny sounds too Sessho?"

Sesshomaru nodded and picked up his little brother carrying him out the door. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Make sure to scream really loud ok?"

"Otay why?"

"I want us to make louder strange noises than those two."

Inuyasha beamed nuzzling his noise in his brother's neck. "Otay Sweet cheeks. I'll scream really, really, really loud."

"Thanks Honey."

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha slammed the scrap book shut blushing out of control. How and why do they always get themselves into those types of situations? Damn Koga and his perverted ways.

His face flushed even more when he heard the front door open and in walked his devilishly handsome husband gracing him with that crooked smile of his. "Hey love."

"Uh hey." Inuyasha quickly stood up replacing the picture book back on the shelf.

Sesshomaru caught the move out the corner of his eye and chuckled under his breathe, while undoing his tie. He knew what his hubby was looking at. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

He whipped off his tie, wrapping it around his hand. The predatory glee in his eyes twinkled as he began his stalk toward his brother with his panther like stride. "Let's play house…"

Inuyasha's ears sagged to his head as he inched away… before running like hell down the hallway and shutting the door. "No Sesshomaru!" He squealed nervously.

"Little brother….You promised me you'd scream as loud as you could…" Sesshomaru sung while removing his suit leaving bits of clothes in his wake.

Somebody was going to be making _some funny sounds_ tonight.

"DAMN YOU KOGA!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Hmm I wonder how many of us make those strange noises? Underage kids...don't answer that ^_^<strong>


	19. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I own peanuts and glue but I don't own the Inuyasha gang. The sexy Inu Brothers belong to Rumiko.

**Author's Rant:** Hey guys. Happy Mother's Day. Since this is such a special day I decided to make another fluffy moment between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sorry guys this is a random one. So it's not connected to the others. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes please. ^_^

**Warning:** the fluff…The fluff…THE FLUFF!

**Surprise, Surprise**

Everything was set. Everything was in order. Now all he had to do was wait for the main course to come walking through that door. He'd been planning this surprise for two weeks and everything had to be set perfectly or he wouldn't get the reaction he wanted.

It was taking all of Inuyasha's resolve not to burst with overflowing joy and excitement building in his chest. Looking down at the gift in his hand, Inuyasha's mind fantasized over the possibilities to come in the near future and couldn't wait to engage in them. It's been a long time coming but finally, finally it was time.

The sudden tinge of the side wall clock, alerted him the hanyou he had only ten minutes remaining before Sesshomaru arrived him. Keh, good thing his mate was the orderly type otherwise he wouldn't be able to match his steps by the clock. By now Sesshomaru would be just turning around the corner, down the street.

That gave him seven minutes to prep and perk everything into place for his handsome mate's arrival.

Dinner was set to chime in four minutes.

The music's stereo system was timed to start in exactly six minutes to say the phrase of the chorus right when he was unlocking the door.

Now all that was left was for Inuyasha to finish up on his appearance. Which gave him—his eyes fell on the clock again—five minutes left.

With a manly giggle the hanyou dashed down the hall toward his bathroom and retrieved the brush from the onyx colored sink counter. His thick, plush hair was all pushed over to fall gracefully over his right shoulder just the way Sess liked it. This gave him easier access to run his fingers down the glossy tresses. Inuyasha brushed and stroked his hair until it shun with a silvery sparkle in the bathroom light.

This worked wonders in contrast to the crimson satin robe lazily clinging to his body. An open chest view gave a lovely display of his smooth sweet milk colored skin. Did he mention that there was nothing underneath this neatly wrapped prize? Oh yes Sesshomaru was going to want a longggg lick of this sugary treat when he got home.

Speaking of coming home, what time was it?

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha scrambled out, down the hall to light the red and white candles lining on the dining room table, accidently burning himself and folded all of the cream dyed cloth napkins into neat triangles.

The food chimed its readiness to be pulled out of the stove smelling magically. Damn he was a good ass cook. This was his and his brother's favorite meal: Roasted boar, seasoned to perfection and steamed vegetables, accompanied with a some deliciously sweet red wine. Marvelous addition to the already indefectible moment of truth.

One minute left.

The slow, sensual tunes of love begun to play floating in the air. "Right on time," he smiled. He was good.

The lock of the door was turning around in its hole. Inuyasha chuckled to himself dimming the lights down to a low glow. After that he hopped over to the end chair positioned at the very end of the table, crossed his legs and grabbed a red rose out of the crystal vase, pressing it to his nose.

Just then Sesshomaru pushed opened the front door immediately smelling the scent of cooked meat drifting in the air with a mixture of lavender and spice. His pointy ears twitched at the sounds of subtle music playing nearby from their multi-speaker surround sound system in the living room. His eyes adjusted to the dimly lit environment, searching out for the person responsible for the romantic setting.

Somebody was in the mood. "Little Brother?"

"In here Sessho." Came the purred response from the dining room.

As the saying goes, follow your nose. And that's what lend the inuyoukai to find his beautiful young mate sitting comfortably in a chair with his legs cross, exposing one smooth, hairless leg through his favorite robe. Hmm didn't he look ravishing this evening.

"Something smells divine." He commented, taking off his black blazer.

"That could be the food," Inuyasha hummed standing up from his chair with a seductive glint in his eyes. The pat of his clawed toes sunk into the plush carpet as he stalked toward his handsome brother with rose in hand. He walked over until standing toe to toe with his sexy mate with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Or it could be me. Which do you think smells tasty?"

"Mmm…" Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's delicate hand bringing it to his lisp to kiss. "I think I prefer my delicious puppy over anything."

"I bet you would." Inuyasha winked shoving the rose's stem between Sesshomaru's lips. "Come on, I cooked your favorite." His hand entangled their fingers with his lover's digits pulling him toward his seat.

Sesshomaru sat down with little resistance as Inuyasha stroked his cheek lovingly before sashaying his way into the kitchen. Before he got too far Sesshomaru darted his hand out to snag the white haired beauty's wrist and pulled him into his lap.

Blinking at the sudden action, Inuyasha frowned shaking his head. "Sesshomaru you're messing up my plans." He pouted trying to get up.

Sesshomaru held him down, gently nuzzling his neck. "Plans be damned. I'd much rather have you to devour than that meal."

"But I worked hard on it."

"I believe that. But you taste so much better." He accentuate with the tickled press of his tongue on the hanyou's slender neck.

"You're messing this up Sess," Inuyasha moaned lifting his head up for more of those nibbled kisses.

Sesshomaru's fingers inched up the inside of the creamy thigh, while squeezing the juicy muscle filling his hand. God how he loved this hanyou so much. Body and all he was pure perfection.

Inuyasha smacked sighed smacking the hand away with a groan. "No can do." Was all he said as he jumped off the lap. "Besides I want you to eat before I tell you my special surprise."

One silver eyebrow rose suspiciously. "What surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait."

"I detest having to wait for anything." Rebuked the somewhat impatient dog demon as he got up from the table to see what Inuyasha was up to in the kitchen.

Inuyasha used the butch's knife and pitch fork to spear and cut the tender meat into six healthy slices placing three on each plate.

"Inuyasha…"

This was going to be so good.

"Inuyasha…?"

He couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru was going to be so surprised when he— said demon whipped the daydreaming hanyou around to roughly deliver a firm kiss to his lips, breaking his resolve. Inuyasha couldn't deny those scrumptious soft lips caressing his own so lovingly. Oh well they could eat later, he decided as his hands wrapped around those broad shoulders lending in for more.

Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru broke the kiss off with a nibble on the rosy bottom lip. "Now enlighten me as to what this surprise is. I doubt my libido will last long enough for you to inform me."

True. And this demon's sex drive wasn't one to be reckoned with that's for sure. He strangely recalls his own Father's mate saying something similar, but brushed it aside. "Come on." He urged with a jerk of his head toward the living room.

The two walked hand in hand toward the suave style couch for a seat. Well Sesshomaru sat first while Inuyasha went back to retrieve the small neatly wrapped gift box hidden in the guest room.

When he came back with a snickering smirk on his face, the first thing he did was saddle the dog demon's lap, and gave him a heart stopping kiss on his lips. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Yessssss…" Oh lord what did the boy do this time?

"Well," Now was the moment of truth as Inuyasha pressed the small box into Sesshomaru's chest softly. "Do you think you could love another as much as me?"

Another? What did he mean another? Sesshomaru's eyes read confusion as he took the box against his chest undoing the red ribbon and gold wrappings. Once the paper was removed a pink and blue box with tiny printed pictures of blue seahorses and pink butterflies decorated the outer surface. "Inuyasha?" Now he was really puzzled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully. "Just open it would ya?" Damn if he couldn't catch on by down the all-knowing dog demon's intelligence will need to get retested.

A deep frown marred over the handsome dog demon's features as he nimbly tipped open the box and peeked inside to find…. "Oh God…"

"Oh yes."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru blinked as he pulled up a pair of tiny blue cotton colored booties with little white fillies on the ankle parts. "Are you…?"

"Look again." The hanyou urged.

Sesshomaru held up the blue booties once more before his eyes fell back into the box and saw…. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha laughed at the stunned expression he thought he'd never see in this lifetime from his mate. Damn if this wasn't the perfect Kodak moment. He should've had his camera ready for this.

Sesshomaru reached inside and pulled out a second pair of tiny booties, this time in pretty coral pink with yellow frills on the ankles and small white stars on the edges. Now that he had a pair in each hand, his eyes had grown to the size of Inuyasha's eyes as he compared the two bity pairs of socks together.

The more he studied the coloring, design, and smell, the more his heart swelled at the thought. In an instant his cold eyes, warmed as he gazed up at his smiling husband.

Inuyasha winked his twinkling eyes as he grabbed the silent demon's hand and placed it on his flat stomach. "Happy Mother's Day Fluffy." He chuckled softly.

Sesshomaru looked at his hand on the barer of his children's stomach and back up to the hanyou's face with his crooked handsome smile tilting his lips. He removed his hand and undid the satin robe coating the hanyou's body and lowered it down until it pooled around his waist. The front of his face nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest until falling down to the flat plane of his stomach, taking a strong whiff of his flesh.

His nose tingled and sparked at the swirling mixture of his and his husband's scent mingled together inside. The heavily refreshing odor was sucked up and rolled over his tongue as he commended it to memory of his future pups to come. Rubbing his nose more roughly into the soon-to-swell tummy, Sesshomaru rested his cheek against the hanyou's body with contentment.

"Thank you Inuyasha." He whispered as the sounds of two tiny heartbeats echoed quietly in his ears.

He'd never been more in love then he was right now.

**TBC: I know what a bunch of you are thinking and don't even think about asking me! No…No…No…Don't ask it….I KNOW what you're thinking….NO NO NO! ^_^**

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	20. Inuyasha's Wise Corner

**Disclaimer:** I own grapes, oranges and pineapples but I don't own the Inuyasha men. I only own the situations I put them through.

**Author's Rant: **Ok people good news. Because of the number of requests for the continuations of Chapters 11: The Blazing Ozone and Chapter 19 Surprise, Surprise; I've decided to make a sequal to each one. **Ozone** will have one continued chapter and **Surprise** will have either 2 or 3 involving Inuyasha's pregnancy. Afterwards we'll be back to their daily lives of naughtiness. But No children will be added. The reason I'm making these are because I've had a number of readers/reviewers ask for it. I'll begin working on those as soon as I can since my arm hasn't been bothering me as much as it used too. Until then here's a small chapter to entertain you with until I finish Ozone Part 2 ^_^

**Warning:** Let's Rate this one as T. Not too bad.

**Inuyasha's Wise Corner**

Every one now a days tends to have their own special website where they want some form of attention. A certain cute hanyou was no exception to this little theory. The evidence being that he was currently sitting before his laptop typing away to answer questions of his popular online website called Inuyasha's Wise Corner. Of course Sesshomaru knew nothing of this. (If he did someone's ass was going to be on the menu for the next century.) It was a system where humans and demons alike would send him relationship questions and he'd answer each with the bluntest answers he could muster.

_'If you can't handle the real deal truth don't ask me a fucking question_.'

That's his headline motto.

Would you believe that that vulgar headline attracted more viewers than a basic relationship TV show? No sense in giving people some fluffy bullshit to rely on. The hardcore stuff was always better anyway. He was an undercover hit, although no one knew his name. He went by the concealed title TenderPup with a sexy head shot of himself in his human form. (Precautious actions to ensure his demonic identity isn't recognized by anyone.) The healthy wise corner was only open and replied during the morning hours of Mondays and Fridays when Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, thus giving Inuyasha all the time he needed to answer the floods of fan mail crowding his email Inbox. They sent vids while he responded back by PMs.

At random he picked out 11 questions from 11 separate viewers. Clicking the mini video in the top right corner icon, Inuyasha sat back allowing the videos to pop up one at a time with their marital issues or what not.

The first one to come up was a small video popped showing a brunette human girl with glasses.

"Hi TenderPup its Kazumi. I have a question. My boyfriend isn't giving me any attention. What should I do?"

**TenderPup:** Kazumi if ya boyfriend isn't giving you any attention it's either because of those big ass glasses on your face or because he's giving someone else your attention. My advice; Give him some ass. Cut and to the pup. And if that doesn't work, move the hell on and find another guy who wears big ass glasses.

* * *

><p>Next on the list was blue and green striped water sprite with white hair and big yellow eyes.<p>

"Good morning TenderPup it's Mezu. My husband says he hates what I cook and says I need to start cooking new items on the menu or else. But I cook him something new every weekend. What should I do?

**TenderPup: **Mezu if there's one thing I can't stand is when your mate shows his ass about not appreciating what you do for him. My advice, let 'em fend for himself and keep the goods (T& A) locked up tight for a month. I bet he won't care what's on the menu later when he sees his favorite midnight snack is taken.

* * *

><p>Next to pop up was a petite cat demon with curly blond hair, brown eyes and pink whiskers.<p>

"TenderPup, its Neko. I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend. What do I do?

**TenderPup: **Neko there are two things you can do. One leave both him and that back stabbing friend alone forever or if you're like me you'll be get a rusty sword that can grow into a ten foot tooth and ram it up his _and_ that wench's ass until they howl to the moon.

* * *

><p>Next show was a black haired human girl with big brown eyes.<p>

"Hey TenderPup its Jazumi. My boyfriend isn't as hot as you. What can I do?"

**TenderPup: **I hate to break it to ya love but these looks can't be duplicated. I'm so fucking hot it's sad. NO ONE can be as hot as me. NO ONE. But I have some sexy shots of my body and face for sale on my website if you want to have some motivation.

* * *

><p>Another video appeared showing a young male ice demon with silver hair and piercing green eyes.<p>

"TenderPup it's me Ryo. I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my brother. What do I do?"

**TenderPup:** ….Is your brother hotter then you? Sorry but more details on what he looks like would help with an appropriate answer. Dick size would help to further evaluate your situation too.

* * *

><p>New video viewed another demon male with red hair, dark brown skin and black eyes.<p>

"TenderPup it's Remi. I need your advice. My girlfriend isn't giving me anymore sex and I'm super horny. What do I do?

**TenderPup: **Remi that has to be the worst crime ever to commit to a demon with a high sex drive. My advice is to go to this house with the address 4567 Wolfe Ln. There's a horny wolf demon and a spicy human who'd love to help you with that little trouble. Afterwards you won't a rat's ass about that chick again.

* * *

><p>Next was a young tiger demon with green stripes, bright orange hair and red eyes.<p>

"TenderPup this is Neyo and I really need some help. I was walking into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and I caught my mom and dad having sex on the kitchen counter. Oh God what do I do?

**TenderPup**: Ewww….Two words: Move Out.

* * *

><p>A pop up video of a teenage human with short red hair and brown eyes appeared next.<p>

"Hi ya TenderPup it's Miko. I can hear my neighbors having sex every single night every hour on the hour. And get this…They're both old enough to be my grandparents. What do I do?

**TenderPup:** You're asking the wrong one here bro. You should be asking them how they do it? Or better yet, starting tonight when they begin their rusty rut, take notes.

* * *

><p>The next web video was of a female dragon demon with green hair and black eyes.<p>

"Mornin' TenderPup its' Mizuki. There's a guy I work with who's absolutely dreamy but he doesn't pay me any attention. What can I do to get him to notice me?"

**TenderPup:** The fastest way to get a guy to notice you is to show the goods. I mean ass, boobs, hips, all of it. Go to work tomorrow dressed like a first class slut. Wear tons of lip stick over your lips. I don't know how make up works for chicks but I think the more you wear the better. And Boom you got ya'self a new boyfriend. No need for thanks.

* * *

><p>The next to last video was of a angry female panda demon with black and white hair and blue eyes.<p>

"What's up TenderPup its Mimi and I'm mad as hell. My boyfriend gave a me a shitty rose for Valentine's day but he gave his stupid ex-girlfriend a whole bouquet. What do I do?

**TenderPup**: Quit your bitching and kick his ass! If I found out my mate was giving his ex-bitch Kagura ANYTHING better than me, I'd kick HIS ASS and HERS.

* * *

><p>The final video was the strangest one of all the others before. He couldn't make out the figure because heshe were hidden by a shroud of shadows. What the hell is this, he wondered staring at the figure sitting perfectly still. His eyes zeroed in on the dark entity trying to make it out but he couldn't get nada. Figuring it was just some prank loser, he moved the arrow key up toward the trash box. Just when he was about to click delete an icy evil tone with the smoothness of the finest wine spoke over his speaker, sending a terrified shiver up his spine.

"Good Morning TenderPup, this is Naughty Dog. I have a bit of dilemma I think you'll be able to assist me with."

Inuyasha's ears sagged to the base of his skull. Oh fucking hell.

"You see, I have a very handsome significant other who's using an _unknown-by-his-mate-until-recently-discovered_ website to answer the trials and issues of other people's business instead of minding his own. What shall I do about him?"

**TenderPup:** …. No comment.

* * *

><p>Click. Click. Click.<p>

Hmm Interesting. Sesshomaru frowned as he maneuvered his mouse around its pad to click on the address bar of his computer to pull the existing website of his brother's blog. Strangely when he repeated the same process he kept receiving the same exact message over and over again.

_**Sorry for the inconvenience this may cause a lot of you but the website has been disconnected from all services to prevent a certain hanyou puppy's ass from being plundered mercilessly by his dashingly gorgeous, intelligent, sexy mate who's going to get his favorite dinner and a warm bubble bath when he arrives home tonight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: <strong>**I hope this tied you guys over until I can whip up the requested chapters of Ozone and Surprise. ^_^**

**P.S. Don't take this hanyou's advice seriously ^_^**


	21. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I own strawberries and whipped cream but I don't own the Inuyasha gang. I only own the situations I put these sexy Inus in.

**Author's Rant:** Ok so I'm still having trouble making a continuation of Ozone so I decided to work on Inuyasha's pregnancy issues first. I'm sure a lot of you guys don't mind ^_^. By the way these will most likely be fluffy moments so make a dentist appointment ^_^.

**Warning:** Inucest, Language, slight humor.

**Morning Sickness **

This was getting harder to deal with, seeing his mate like this. Sesshomaru could deal with a magnitude of difficulties with the fiercest hand without so much as blinking an eyelid. But this challenge was the most complicated one by far.

"Oh God…"

"Shhh it's alright little brother."

"Fuck you..."

"Yes that's what's got you in this predicament now isn't it?"

Inuyasha groaned taking the offered warm wash cloth from Sesshomaru placing it over his forehead. This was horrible. He had no idea that these symptoms would happen. He had been all excited and overjoyed for having these twins but goddammit these stomach pains were a killer.

"Ohhh I'm dying Sessho." The ailing hanyou curled up on their bed holding his aching stomach with his arms to pressure out the pain.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of their canopy bed reaching out to rub the moaning hanyou's back.

At first the trials of pregnancy were a wonder to behold. Inuyasha's face had taken on a supple round glow of sorts that only enhanced of his rare beauty. His long plush hair, although very soft, changed in texture and coloring. The once snow color strands now bore shimmering silver highlights that flicker when hit just right in the sunlight. The length also grew to reach the same measures as Sesshomaru's. His body hadn't made too many changes yet since it was just the beginning of the process so those details would come later.

Since learning the fact his mate was pupped, Sesshomaru hadn't wasted any time in preparing their home in the safest form. Preferably for Inuyasha's safety as well as their unborn pups. Inuyasha's bodily instincts began kicking in three days ago ridding his body of all the disgusting yuckiest things that could possibly harm his babies.

Inuyasha groaned again turning his other side, while still managing to hold down the contents of his stomach. "Sesshomaru? Are you there?" He said, blinking with hazy eyes at the demon now rubbing his shoulder. "I-I don't think I'm going to make it…"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You're not dying Inuyasha."

"Fuck, tell that to my stomach." His whimpers increased to moaning wails as another nauseous wave lunged him out of the bed, running straight for the bathroom. His mouth opened wide to empty out another supply of unwanted particles in the toilet.

Sesshomaru, being as patient as ever, walked into the bathroom, retrieved a small hand rag and lifted his mate by his arm to steady his balance on his chest. He mentally pitied his mate's condition but accepted it, knowing it came with the pregnancy process.

Inuyasha allowed himself to be babied as Sesshomaru wiped off the green goo on his mouth and kissed his forehead sweetly. "Better love?"

Inuyasha's nose crunched but then he brushed it aside. "No!" He hurled pushing off to throw his head inside of the toilet seat. Luckily nothing came out but heaved stinky breaths of yesterday's breakfast and last night's dinner. Pulling his head from the bowl, the hanyou sat on his bottom on the black tiled floors dragging an exhausted hand over his face. "I don't have anything left to give." He mumbled, dropping his head in defeat. "Just put me out of my misery Sess. I'll be damned if I live like this."

"You'll be fine Inuyasha." Bending down to one knee, Sesshomaru re-wiped his husband's face although there was no evidence of any leftover goo. "Can you stand?"

Inuyasha tried his best to glare but it only forced his eyes to focus more, causing his head to swim. "No I can't."

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly under his breathe low enough not to further upset his brother and reached over to pick him up in his arms. Inuyasha's head predictably rested on the strong foundation of Sesshomaru's shoulder as he was cradled like child and carried off to be sat on the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he lightly positioned the hanyou's head on the thickest pillow, not wanting to stir up another round of hurling.

"Do you still love me?" Came the off the wall question, surprising the demon speechless.

"Of course."

Inuyasha's big eyes grew wider as he shyly tucked under the sheets looking up at Sesshomaru's calm face. "Do you think I'm hot?"

"Of course."

"Even if I keep puking?"

"Even then." Just not when he's doing it on him.

Giving it more thought, Inuyasha reached out his hand lacing it with Sesshomaru's bringing it to rest against his cheek. "Thanks for being patient with me."

Sesshomaru only smiled, lending forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

Then Inuyasha frowned. "Why did you kiss me there?"

Two slanted eyes blinked innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"I want a kiss on the lips."

Ohhhhh hellllll no. "Inuyasha you're not well. Kissing you on the lips will only cause your stomach to become upset."

"But I want it."

But he didn't. "Don't be spoiled."

Suddenly those round eyes blinked to watery orbs of bright gold and Inuyasha ducked under the sheets crying helplessly. "You don't love me you stupid fucking bastard! You hate me! I fucking knew it! You want to leave me and be with that bitch Kagura so she can have your babies!"

What the fu—where in the world did that come from? "Inuyasha I do love you."

"No the fuck you don't! You want to kick me out and make me live in a shoe box with the rats outside!"

What in the world was wrong with him? "I would never do such a thing to you."

Inuyasha pulling the sheets back. "Then prove it and kiss me." He demanded pointedly at the ill faced demon.

Sesshomaru was very very verrrrry reluctant to comply with the order because of the acidic taste he knew was still laced with his brother's tongue. Not to mention the bad odor. But if it was what his mate wanted he'd give it. So with a deep regretful breathe Sesshomaru bent down to eye level, closed his eyes and pressed his lips together with Inuyasha.

The kiss only lasted for a few moments until the hanyou suddenly jerked backwards with his nose crunched and his eyes blinking in utter shock.

"What, what is it?"

Inuyasha scooted away from his brother's face shaking his head and swatting at his nose.

When Sesshomaru sat on the bed to try and touch him, Inuyasha smacked his hand away. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Damn stay right there!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's you."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha sat back until his back hit the wall as another tidal wave of vomit flooded his throat and he shot off the bed heading toward the bathroom. He narrowly missed the bowl emptying out his bales in clear blue water until none remained. "Ugh I think I know why I've been sick all of this time."

Sesshomaru walked inside with a rag that Inuyasha quickly snatched away putting as much distance between them as humanly possible. This behavior was very new to the elder brother. He didn't recall reading about mates hating to be touched by their lovers. "Inuyasha what is the matter?"

"It's you!"

"What about me?"

Inuyasha inched toward the sink and grabbed the something quicker than the eye could see and slammed it roughly into his brother's chest.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the item in his hand still not understanding. "Inuyasha what—"

Before he could say another word Inuyasha glared evil daggers at the dog demon as if he were the plague. "It's you!"

"What about me?"

Inuyasha removed the rag from his mouth and shouted, "Your breath fucking stinks! It smells like old baloney and hot garbage!"

Sesshomaru's mouth hit in the floor as he looked down in his hand to see what was so purposely shoved in his large hand…

A tube of extra strength minty toothpaste for dogs with horrid breathe. "Oh..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: XD Omg I couldn't resist lol. Hey Sesshomaru's not exactly perfect but hey to each his own lol. Lol was that why Inuyasha was puking like that all morning? Nah it's the morning sickness. What do you think should be next? ^_^ This is fun.<strong>


	22. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer:** I own many things but the Inu brother's aren't one of them. They belong to Rumiko.

**Author's Rant:** Ok guys. Thanks for the pregnancy ideas. I greatly appreciate it because I've never been preggy before…well maybe someday but DEFINEITLY not now lol. Anyway here's the next set of issues for poor Inuyasha. We'll get to lemons in the next two chapters.

**Warning:…**None so far. Well except language ^_^ So this one will be Rated T too.

**Mood Swings**

When Sesshomaru came in from a long day's work, the last thing he expected was to find a lamp being thrown at his head, shattering into a million pieces. Luckily with his demonic reflexes he was able to destroy any chances for a concussion. However those skills were immediately put back into effect when another inanimate object came flying at his head at 50 MPH.

"Where the hell were you?" Yelled the angry hanyou picking up another lamp, tossing it as well. "I called you for three fucking hours!"

Sesshomaru ducked his head from yet another lunged attack and jumped back into the living room. "Inuyasha what is the meaning of this?"

"I fucking hate you!"

"What have I done now?"

"Shut up!" He found the cordless phone and tossed it as well. "I can't stand your fucking guts!"

Sesshomaru dodged the phone. "Cease this ridiculous behavior at once!"

"Go to hell!" Came another object…a side table.

Sesshomaru once more side swiped the attack and lunged forward, managing to catch his mate off guard and pin his hands over his head against the hallway wall. "Inuyasha what has gotten into you?"

"Shut up. Let me go!"

"Not until you explain this irrational behavior."

Inuyasha struggled and pulled at his arms but failed miserably and slowly reduced himself down to a whimpering back of bones. Now the elder brother was beyond confused as the scent of tears rolled down the hanyou's rosy cheeks. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Youdon'tlovemeyoucreep."

It was said so quickly and low, he asked him to repeat himself just to be sure and Inuyasha said louder. "You don't fucking love me!"

"Why on earth would you ever think that my love?"

"Because….because…you didn't wear it."

If Sesshomaru was confused before he was definitely baffled by that little admission. "What? What didn't I wear?" It couldn't have anything to do with the puppy toothpaste. He'd been using that stuff loyally since last week.

Inuyasha kept his head down as he mumbled, "My present. You didn't wear the present I made for you to wear to work." He sighed and pulled his wrists free from his brother's grasp and began walking down the hallway toward the bedroom. "I'm moving out. If you wanna know where I am, I'll be at Bankotsu's house."

Oh boy he couldn't believe this. In a matter of two minutes the hanyou went from boiling, fighting mad, to a sorrowful, depressed puppy ready to move out. And all because of that… _thing_? Sesshomaru knew exactly which present his husband was speaking of and Gods that thing was beyond hideous. How could he bear to wear that…that thing to work? He'd be the laughing stock of his entire company.

Inuyasha emerged out of the bedroom with a dull expression as he struggled to pull out an enormous sized suitcase big enough to carry a full sized bed. Where and when in the world had they bought that thing?

With his pregnancy zapping all of his demonic strength, Inuyasha was faced with having the basic powers of a mere mortal, which he realized as this normally effortless task was becoming complicated to do.

"Inuyasha stop it before you strain yourself."

Ignoring his mate, the hanyou continued to pull and fight with the weight of the heavy load burdened with all of his belongings. After the fifth unmoved attempt, Inuyasha blew his exhausted frustrations through his nose and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "Sorry piece of junk." He kicked the large bundle and began walking down the hall. "Fuck it. I'll just send for my things."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes wishing to the gods that his mate would be angry over another issue that didn't concern him wearing that disgusting piece of cloth to work. "My love?"

"Don't 'My Love' me." The hanyou tossed over his shoulder. "You don't love me. If ya did you'd be wearing it."

Please give him strength. "Inuyasha I didn't put it on because it didn't match anything I wore." Great, now he was reduced to lying to his mate, even if it were the half-truth. "If you wish I shall wear our gift tomorrow."

Inuyasha stopped tying his shoes and looked up at his brother with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "You promise you'll wear it tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head. The next thing he knew, his arms were filled with love, hugs, licks and kisses from his happy mate. "Thank you… Thank you... Thank you. I love you….I love you….I love you." Inuyasha praised between kisses and licks on his beautiful husbands face.

Sesshomaru returned the affectionate touches just as eagerly, relieved that he was able to make his mate content. Even if it was at his expense, he'd do anything for his happy, depressed, angry, freaked out Puppy.

* * *

><p>"Kagome have you finished my filing for today?"<p>

"Yes sir."

"Have my conference meetings been postponed until tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Make sure to cancel any luncheons and business meetings I have set up as well."

"Yes sir." The girl repeated obediently.

Sesshomaru nodded his head ignoring the shocked stares and hushed whispers sounding behind his back as he calmly walked into his office with the coolest demeanor he could muster.

When the door shut the office lit up with surprised giggles and disgusted grunts.

"What the fuck was he wearing?"

"I don't know but that was the ugliest fish net I've ever seen."

"It's not a fish net stupid, it's some sort of basket."

"Stupid ass, why would he wear a basket around his neck?"

"Both you dumbasses are wrong, it's a Mardi Collar wrapped around his neck."

The entire office erupted in a cracked up fit of laughter.

Sesshomaru quietly listened to the people speaking outside his door and wrote down each name that insulted the beautiful yet hideous gift his mate worked so hard on. True it was beyond repulsive but he was the only one allowed to talk about its ugly appearance…

A pink, green and orange, scarf with pretty red hearts and black letters in the center saying **'I LOVE YOU SESS'** or with the initials **'I & S 4EVER'**. Oh Inuyasha. The things he did for his Puppy.

* * *

><p>At home busying himself on his king sized bed with another token of his love, was Inuyasha knitting up another craft and held it up in the air proud of how good this one turned out like the first.<p>

"I hope he likes it." He giggled, placing the swiss cheese style yellow and blue turtle neck, next to the matching cut out finger mittens and purple and yellow socks.

He just loved his sexy Sesshomaru.

**TBC: Awww sweet Inuyasha and his mood swings. I hope you guys found this one funny. Next we'll deal with his Weird Cravings and then….His Raging Hormones for sex sex sex! Oh My ^_^ .**


	23. My Milkshake Baby

**Disclaimer:** Aw hell you know I don't own them.

**Author's Rant:** You guys can blame my baby brother for this one. I had to beat his butt because I caught him doing this in his bedroom lol. So I thought it'd be perfect for Inuyasha. It's just a fun one-shot of one of Inuyasha's upsides to his pregnancy. ^_^

Oh and thanks Nikki, Brz and LadyTokyo for helping with the baby ideas. ^_^

**Warning:** Likely to laugh your ass off.

**My Milkshake Baby**

On one of his off days, Sesshomaru settled in the living room relishing in the peace and quiet, while reading the Sunday paper. Today was one of those days it was so gorgeous outside, the birds were chirping, the bees buzzing about their business. Aw yes. Life was good.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _

Yes sir. The lovely silence was one to truly be grateful for.

_Boom. Boom. Boom_.

He flipped the newspaper to the next section trying to tune out the obviously annoying racket in the back ground. Once again he was forced into another week of Inuyasha's weird fetishes that seemed to differ massively from the last. First it was his habit of believing Sesshomaru's breathe stunk. Then there was the habit of needing him to wear those ridiculously grotesque outfits and now…

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

…It was this. He's been playing loud music nonstop for the past three days and god knows what he could be listening to now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Perfect who else wanted to disturb his lack of tranquility? Sesshomaru answered the door to see a frowning face Koga standing on the other side. "Where the hell is he?"

"Who my mate or yours?"

"Mines!"

Sesshomaru pointed down the hallway, toward the robust music blasting off the walls.

"Good." Koga seemed pretty upset but Sesshomaru wasn't interested in knowing why. He was only following behind his friend to see what his brother was up to in the back room.

Koga stomped down the hall fighting mad for reason unknown to the other. But judging by that heated glare in his eyes, it was something serious.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _

Sesshomaru and Koga came to stand in front of the vibrating door and opened it to find…

Two young men shaking their asses from side to side, flinging their arms in the air singing…

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yours,_

_I can teach you, _

_But I have to charge_

"Oh God." Koga groaned slapping a shameful hand over his eyes. Sesshomaru was stunned to see his pregnant mate dancing so provocatively and to _this_ song no less. What's more shameful is his eyes watching those thickening hips move like clockwork.

_I know you want it, _

_The thing that makes me, _

_What the guys go crazy for._

_They lose their minds, _

_The way I wind,_

_I think It's time_

Inuyasha and Bankotsu dipped their backs in sync and popped coming back up, wiggling in their shoulders. Their hands patted the flat plains of their chest pretending to squeeze some boobs and shaking those hips left, right, left right.

_La la-la la la,_

_Warm it up._

_Lala-lalala,_

_The boys are waiting_

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha shimmied his shoulders and turned around in time to bump ass cheeks with Bankotsu. "I'm exercising for the babies."

"You're what?"

"Exercising stupid." He raised his hands over his head and swish, swish, dipped, and smacked his ass. "I want the pups to be healthy."

"How? By listening to—" Sesshomaru stopped to listen to the words of the song. Oh goodness his pups were going to be bringing boys to the yard with what?

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And their like_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yours, _

_I can teach you, _

_But I have to charge_

Koga blinked as he too suddenly noticed the words of the song. His mouth fell open in shock. "You ain't warming, teaching or charging nothing!" He yelled, snatching a protesting Bankotsu by his hair and dragged him down the hall kicking and screaming like a mad man.

"Ow Koga stop it! I gotta take care of the baby with my milkshake!"

"Yea yea yea. I'll warm up your milkshake alright!"

"Stop being a loser!"

"I've been looking for your ass all damn day and I find you over here trying to bring boys to MY yard with your milkshake! Tough fucking cookies. That flavor belongs to me."

With those two gone, Sesshomaru closed the door, locked it tight and braced his back against it. Inuyasha knew what that narrowed eyed glare meant and quickly turned down the stereo before he could further put himself in more trouble. He shifted from one foot to the other shyly, wondering what evil tongue lashing he was going to receive this time from his husband.

Now mind you this was the very first time Sesshomaru's heard this song, so please excuse his naivety when he asks his lovely mate in all-to-serious tone, "What milkshake you have is bringing boys to the yard?"

Inuyasha innocently blinked up to his loving mate with his big round eyes.

But Sesshomaru wasn't having that because now he was really curious and that curiousity turned to suspicion as the words of the song replayed in his head. "Wait...who did you plan on teaching to make it better than yours?"

Uh-oh...

"Actually, how do they know if it's better then yours?"

Oh damn...

"Who you did you warm it up for?"

Oops...

Suddenly one verse in particular had Sesshomaru riveting as Inuyasha ran out of the room. "INUYASHA WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CHARGING TO TASTE YOUR MILKSHAKE?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Yes I caught my baby brother in the room doing exactly that and nearly died laughing. No. I have no idea where he got those moves from *walks away quickly* ^_^<strong>


	24. Kodak Moment

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Ok this came as spur of the moment and a convo I had with **Nikki23534** a while back…so enjoy.

**Warning:** None really, except Sesshomaru's going to do something OOC. ^_^

**Kodak Moment**

At two months pregnant, Inuyasha was already seeing the slight budge poaching at the center of his tummy. As he posed from side to side in his bedroom vanity mirror trying to erase the tubby look, he pouted and eventually gave up. No point in trying to look sexy now when you're carrying two little bundles of blue and pink. The morning sickness had subsided, much to his and Sesshomaru's relief. His mood swings were still some getting used to, but everyone's told him that it's no different from how he used to act before. Ha, he begs to differ.

)()()()()()()()(

It was a little early the next morning when he'd woken up at the feel of the bed tilting on one end, signifying Sesshomaru waking up for the day. At first he assumed his husband just needed to pee but when he didn't return ten minutes later, Inuyasha went back to sleep.

Three hours later he'd woken up still alone in bed…and now he was pissed. "Where the hell is my Fluffy?" He grumbled, snatching the robe off the bed post. Sesshomaru knows damn well, he makes a better thermal then an electric blanket. So how was Inuyasha supposed to sleep with no warm cozy, Fluffy to snuggle against?

He sworn if his life depended on it, Sesshomaru was going to get the worst ear bleeding cursing of a life lifetime.

As he walked out the bedroom somewhat waddling, or rather practicing the penguin waddle, he listened to what he thought sounded like a—a drill? "What the fu—" Why in the world did was there a drill ringing in their home?

The closer he went down the hall, the louder the drilling became. Strange. It was coming from the second bedroom. '_What in the world is Sesshomaru doing?,' _he wondered.

As quiet as a timid mouse, Inuyasha crept ninja style down the hall, till coming to the second door and gently twisted the knob, pushing forward….he peeked his head inside—And shut the door. Blinking away his momentary shock of what he'd just witnessed, he carefully peeked inside just to be sure—And shut the door.

He wasn't imagining it then. Sesshomaru was actually…His hand reached up to cover the giant laugh threatening to expose his spying spot. Oh God this is too rich. Why in the world was he?...Oh man this was too fucking hilarious to let go. Inuyasha tip toed backwards and hurried off to his bedroom to find his video camera.

With camera in hand, he tip toed back to the room listening to the frustrated grunts and despaired moans of retries. This was one for the history books. He cracked open the door and looked inside giggling like a child as he pressed play on his camera. The lens was turned to face his grinning face as he announced in a hushed whisper, what he was about to do. "Ok kids, this is Daddy about to catch your Father doing something that's supposed to be below his own shit. Brace yourselves Pups, you're about to see history in the making."

)()()()()()()()()()(

This is ridiculous. That damned human had informed him that this contraption would be a simple task to complete on his own. The explanation she gave made it seem easy enough for a mere child to do but here he was struggling to find out what goes where and how to stick it.

But so far all he's managed to do was become increasingly anger and closer to melting the entire thing into what he wanted.

Damn it all, this was pure embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was lowering himself to doing the project of depraved servant. The things he went through to satisfy his mate's needs. After a final push and tug he threw the screw driver away and gave up. This was, in Inuyasha's favorite word, bullshit.

"HEY HEY HEY, Whacha doin' Sess?" Said Inuyasha suddenly bursting through the door with camera in hand. "Look everyone. Sesshomaru's actually doing something related to labor!"

Sesshomaru shot up from the floor tossing his newly bought tools, to the side. "Inuyasha how dare you invade on a private matter! Get out!" He yelled.

"No way. I finally catch you doing something besides paper pushing and you want me to let it go? Oh hell no baby, this is going on Planet's Funniest Animals. _'Old Dogs learning New tricks'_"

"Inuyasha I'm warning you…" He cautioned, walking closer.

Inuyasha laughed watching the Inuyoukai get neaer. "Look kids, Papa's getting mad. How cute?"

"In..Sha..."

Whoa he really was mad. "Wait hold on Sess, you can't do nothing to me. The doctor says no sex for three months."

"Get rid of the tape then."

"I'm not doing nada. This tape is worth millions. Ya hear me? MILLIONS! Koga will pay out of his ass for a tape like this. You think I'm going to just throw it away because you're all huffy?"

Sesshomaru smiled… a soft, gentle, loving sweet smile…

Inuyasha gulped. "Oh fuck." The camera turned to face a droopy faced hanyou. "Sorry kids, your Father's being a world class dick, so I have to erase the ugly castle he wants to call your playpen." He turned the camera back to what anyone would consider the worst example of a child's playpen lying on the floor. "Wave good bye to the rat trap. Say bye bye. Say bye bye."

"INUYASHA!"

The camera shut off...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Hmm it didn't come out the way I wanted it too originally but I'm glad it's out. I hope you could at least GIGGLE from this Kodak moment. Whew now I can sleep. ^_^ <strong>


	25. Yummy Urges

Due to fanfiction going nuts this chapter was removed to be editted of sexual content and will be returned shortly.

6-6-2012

I took too damn long to write this story! I'll be damned if its deleted because they suddenly wanna be all holy.


	26. Names

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada. I'm going to stop putting this up because after 25 chapters hell you guys know I don't own Inuyasha lol.

**Authors' Rant:** OK *cracks knuckles* shame on me yes I know.

**Names**

At a glowing six months in his progression Inuyasha was steadily growing accustomed to the back aches and waddling posture he had to take whenever he needed to get from point A to point B. Like right now the swells of his pudgy feet were patting loud smacks on the tiled floor of the kitchen as he made his way to the fridge for a quick snack.

Inside he spotted a bowl labeled pregnant puppy snacks, which meant Sesshomaru was still keeping on a strict diet of healthy proteins, vitamins and all that other garbage that couldn't satisfy a starving rat. "Pfft please." The bowl was shoved to the side and he reached in for the raw slab of ribs pushed to the further distance of the cold box. It too had a label sternly written.

'_Puppies who indulge in the satisfaction of his Alpha's meats will face dire consequences for his disobedience.'_

An empty threat.

The post-it note was balled up and tossed in the trash and the cool sensation of delicious flesh tore through the hanyou's fangs. Moans of gratifying delight hummed from the dam-to-be as the ruptured smacks of yumminess eased down his throat toward the main goal wrapped snug in his tummy.

Within a matter of minutes the large cow slab had been devoured—bones and all. "Whew, how was that?" He said to the vibrates bumping around inside. From time to time he'd speak softly to the little angels nestled inside as if they could hear his every word. During the times Sesshomaru had no choice but to return to work to handle some issues, Inuyasha would take residence on their balcony and talk about the endless wonders of the world and all the crazy adventures he'd experienced in his life—excluding the explicit details between him and their perverted sire of course. Those kinds of tales would never grace his children's ears so long as he breathes.

After the munchies attack, Inuyasha decided a well deserving nap was in order and yawned stretching his arms overhead and scratched his head, drowsily. Yep a nice nap would definitely do him some good. He was going to need his energy for that steak hidden in the freezer.

The protruding hanyou swayed his way down the long hallway toward the bedroom and was nearly home free until he spotted his brother hunched over in his office mumbling to himself. A small frown narrowed over his eyes as Inuyasha calmly walked inside picking up the hints of soft growls filled with negativity and if he'd heard correctly it sounded like the words _'Damn, hell, no, and what the hell'_ snarling out.

Folding his arms, Inuyasha tapped his foot irritated.

"You need something?" Sesshomaru questioned, keeping his back to the other.

"Yeah," Inuyasha eased around bracing both hands on the desk. "You wanna explain why you're talking to yourself like a psycho?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm merely thinking out loud."

"Murderers do that too before the ax hits their victims." He mumbled dully, looking around at the countless balls of paper littered around the desktop, floor and mini trash can. "You're cleaning this up."

"I know that."

"What are you doing?"

"Names."

"Names?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha glared, evilly misinterpreting the intended response. "You're doing _name_ names or _people_ with names?"

"Don't be a fool." Sesshomaru remarked absently, scratching out another three labels.

Inuyasha chuckled reaching over to the supposedly favored sheet of paper with a long list of neatly written names lined in three separate columns. An extra chair on the side was pulled up and sat on as he scanned the endless details of—dare he say dumb ass ignorance? "What the hell was going through your mind when you wrote these?"

"A proper name for my children. Which is something you should burden yourself with as well."

"_Our_ children," He glanced at the list again, noting the few circled possibilities. "What the fu—you're not naming our son after Father."

"Why not? It's a noble display of heritage."

"It's a stupid way of showing we're shallow minded. That's just silly." Another look at the list made him groan. "Seriously? Sesshomaru ll and Sesshomimi? Where the hell are you getting your inspiration?" He gasped at the second name circled underneath. "Sesshomaru you are not, I repeat, ARE NOT naming our son after a sword."

"It's a considerate name of prideful power, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied coolly. "He should be named with something flaring perfection and dignity."

"Oh and naming him Tetsaiga 's gonna to do that? You're practically writing his note for bullies to kick his ass in school." Inuyasha stood up placing his hands on his hips and mimicked in a squeaky voice. "_Oh look it's Tetsaiga. Hey you wanna play today? You can be my sword and I'll Wind Scar your sister into next week."_ He sighed dropping back in his chair. "That sword doesn't exist anymore idiot."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, scratching out the rejected label. "Fine it's duly noted. Anything else you wish to cast away?"

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha pulled the chair beside his, and pulled the paper up looking over the list of chosen names. "Here's one. Who were you planning to name Soounga?"

"Our daughter."

"Our daugh—" Inuyasha blanched, dropping his shaking head to the desk. "Sess, god you better be glad I love your twisted ass…Why are you hell bent on getting our kids sent to the counselor's office? Do you wanna be the one to explain why brats like putting _'Kick Me'_ signs on their backs?"

"Our children will be of demonic blood. Mere children won't be able to harm them physically."

"Physically they won't, but socially and mentally they'll be fucked for life. Think about the consequences this could create in the long haul."

"You're being dramatic."

"And you're being an idiot, so what's new?...Oh geez Tokiji? Really? Nice Sess. Just give the kid a one way ticket to hell."

"The name suits her strong will."

"The name's tasteless and lacks any sort of artistry...and it's not sexy."

"Very well," Sesshomaru pushed his pad and pen toward the little brother and folded his arms. "Since you're so keen on giving better names, by all means impress me with your skills."

"Tsk gladly," Inuyasha snatched the offered supplies and got to work on jotting a quick list of names he thought would suit their twins best. There was no way in hell he was going to let his babies walk around like geeks. Nope they were going to get the coolest, sexiest names known to humanity. "There." He said proudly after a ten minute marathon, pushing his desired choices to the other. "Read 'em and weep."

Sesshomaru trickled over the long details of endless names and promptly pushed it away, muttering, "You're ill."

"Say what?" Inuyasha scuffed, baffled.

"That has to be the only explanation for why you decided to write down such uncanny names."

"Get the hell outta here are you serious?" Inuyasha picked up his mate's previous list and shrieked. "You were trying to name our kids after a freakin' sword! A sword!"

"Oh and these," Sesshomaru held up the other list. "Are a better option?" He looked down, reading each name out loud. "Inumaru, Inusess, Inusasha, Inushaya, Inuyasho, Inumiko…where's the originality?"

"Those _are_ original, stupid. And what about you?" Inuyasha pushed his point in the other's face. "What kind of nicknames are we supposed to give the kids huh, since you want to be original." Inuyasha tossed the paper to the side and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hey Wind Scar it's time to eat! Don't send your brother to hell Dragon Twister. Hey Adamant Barrage don't eat that, you'll get sick. Stop being naughty ya little Backlash Wave! Don't touch that Dragon Strike—"

Before another slam on his ego was bruised, the deep tone of patience cut through. "I believe," Sesshomaru began calm and even as he took the paper and burned it to ashes. "You've made your point Little Brother.

Inuyasha folded his arms triumphantly.

"…However."

Uh-oh.

The list of names he'd written ealier, met the same fate of dirty gray ashes fluttering to the ground. "These disdaining names won't be used either."

"Fine," Inuyasha snorted before making a show to bow the best he could with a swollen stomach. "What do you suggest then _master_?"

Sadistic intentions curled Sesshomaru's lips. "Hm a collaboration of mutual ideals would suffice. Perhaps something we can _both_ agree on."

"Whatever. Anything else _master_?" Bowed the exaggerating Halfling.

And," Sesshomaru walked around lifting the hanyou by his waist and in a sultry whisper made the hanyou's coloration pique. "If you bend over like that again, _Master Sesshomaru_ will be the only _name _you remember."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Cha, Cha lol. Babies need names too ^_^.<strong>


	27. Sexy Plumpness

**Author's Rant: Hey Guys thanks for the reviews. Let's see what these two will come up with next ^_^.**

**Warnings: Umm kids you already know. ^_^**

**Sexy Plumpness**

He was in his own little world.

"Mmm..."

Everything being suckled and nibbled turn him on so much. Hm it was like being trapped in a tongue bathe ecstasy. So warm, so utterly tempting…

"Hmmm tastes so good."

No matter what eased through those delicious lips a more satisfying moan pulsed in the other's groin to bring him closer to an stimulated completion. Gods this was so sexy. Every touch, every smack of those luscious lips and squirm from the delightful flavors blazing his taste buds, just seemed like the most appreciated sin.

"Ahh…"

Sesshomaru was literally on cloud nine, a seductively hot glint in his eyes. Eyes that were blessed to be watching the most wonderful sight known to every dominate mate's fantasies. But with Inuyasha, "Hm," he just made the entire event twice as enticing.

The way the hanyou's fingers would slide up and down the length of each morsel before scuffing it down made Sesshomaru cross his legs to keep from dragging his mate across the dinner table and ravishing his body until he moaned Master Sesshomaru to the world. Many would assume the Inuyoukai'd gone too far to allow this display of endless beauty to terrorize their supply of foods but he could care less. He'd bought it all simply for this reason.

"Oh hell yea."

It was just so damn sexy. "Hmph." So lovely and swelled to his liking. Like a ripened peach ready to be devoured, Inuyasha was rightfully fattening up to squeezable proportions. After this he was definitely going to make him pregnant again and again until the house was filled with he grew tired of seeing those lips pulse.

At seven months, Inuyasha's body was flourishing in all the right places and oh yes Sesshomaru was helping the process along. For both his and his mate's benefits of course. Well mostly for his benefit. If just to see those rosy lips plump up temporarily from each chew, Sesshomaru would gladly indulge his mate the joys of every meat known to mankind.

Inuyasha purred contently swallowing three slices of bacon before reaching purposely across the table for whatever was in his range, but with his tummy getting bigger that was challenging. He had to lead forward to grab each plate but each venture was going further away. Like that large plate of seasoned roast goose just out of reach? His bottom lip poked out as he sat back and sighed. That yummy bird just wasn't in reach… but that moment of despair ended the second the delicacy magically appeared before him accompanied with plates of steaks, bacon, beef, turkey slices, cuts of ribs and a bowl of boiled gravy to pour over it all.

"Here, eat as much as you wish," Sesshomaru urged, kissing the side of his brother's temple.

"Aw, ya big softie. " Inuyasha waved him off, already reaching for a slab of steak. "You didn't hefta get me all of this food."

The twinkle from earlier came back tenfold when Inuyasha sunk his fangs in the steaks hide and juices began to ease through his lips. Yes, fall off those lips because in three, two, one—Inuyasha's tongue darted out to catch the salty flavor and went back to savagely tearing that piece of meat to shreds—There you go. Indeed this was Sesshomaru's idea of at home dreams. "Hm whatever you want little brother I will gladly offer."

"YoumefanitSess?" Asked the full-mouth hanyou, smiling with fluffed out cheeks.

Sesshomaru returned to his seat and pushed forward a bowl of beef stew. "Of course Inuyasha." Another plate was passed along. "As long as you're hungry I'll give you as much as you want." And as long as you kept those lips moving the old dog wouldn't mind at all.

Inuyasha swallowed against the load in his throat, beating his chest to get the mush down and got to work on the turkey slices, pouring a heap of gravy over each one before slurping it down. "Ah this is so good."

Ohhhh you have no idea Puppy. Just keep those lips moving and licking as much as you can. Mm work those fangs, tear through that meat... _Just like you do with mines. _

"Sesshomaru I think I'm getting full…"

That snapped the elder brother from his sexy-chewing mania and winked at his brother. "Nonsense you're eating for three. You should indulge yourself as much as possible."

"But Sess," Inuyasha burped, patting his stomach. "You've been feeding me all day. I can't eat another bite."

Uh-oh the twinkled dimmed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, slightly disappointed. He'd been enjoying this repeated seduction show. Damn, it was still too soon for this ravish fest to end but what can he do to prolong this—Then he got an idea. "Inuyasha would you like dessert?"

"Dessert?" The puppy ears perked up.

Bingo. The twinkle's back. "Yes I believe we have some ice cream in the freezer." Sesshomaru stood to get the three XXX bucket of vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

"Well," Inuyasha popcorned from his chair, grinning cheekily. "I guess it can't hurt to get a little bit." The whole bucket was taken from his brother's hands and he snatched the bucket off putting the rim to his lips and started licking at the naked treat while walking back to the table.

A small chuckle of perversity went unnoticed by the innocent hanyou, not even realizing he was practically being stripped naked. All the while, Sesshomaru's eyes stayed glue to the pair of firm bottoms gradually growing with each added meal. His hips were still narrowed and pleasantly firm, but that behind was becoming quite an interesting set of divine gifts to be desired.

Let's see Sesshomaru's already added protein to the list of weight gains. Perhaps donuts should be added to the list of ass growing treats.

As he thought it over his eyes caught the moment Inuyasha accidently dropped the bucket and tried to bent over, leaving that lovely, plump bottom up for Sesshomaru's eyes. And all of it was his…all his.

Ah yes, his father had been right…

The bigger the meal the sweeter the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: LOL My uncle told me that once. This is depicted off an actual couple I know. Her husband actually gets a kick out of seeing her eat while preggo. So this was inspired by them. *Wink, wink* ^_^<strong>


	28. Sexy Plumpness Part ll

**Author's Rant:** I couldn't resist**. Brz** kind of gave me this idea in her review so here's another fun chapter.

**Sexy Plumpness Part 2**

"Sess have you seen my ball?"

"Hmm I believe I saw it in the kitchen last."

"I already looked in there."

"Have you checked under the sink?"

"No."

"Then look there…and make sure you bend over. You have to be very thorough."

Inuyasha sighed for possibly the fifth time that day as he stood from his low crawl and carefully waddled over toward the kitchen. He just didn't understand it. The ball had been put in his closet since he couldn't reach it anywhere else but now it suddenly up and disappeared. Poof.

Sesshomaru sat at the dinner table, his right fist propped under his chin and his eyes trained on the lovely unbalanced hanyou traveling from one end of the room to the next looking for his favorite plaything. To see the sexy stumbles and near trips of his mate's body was absolutely delightful. He'd assumed watching his brother eat to be a tempting sin but it was nothing compared to watching this puppy in action. Hmph that bottom was thickening to extreme proportions. He was never going to allow Inuyasha's behind to leave his sights again. This indulging treat was meant for his eyes and his alone.

Every single step sent a sparking pulse of enticement to the bulge in Sesshomaru's pants and Gods forbid if the doctor hadn't warned him to keep his hands to himself he would be tearing that sexy Pup inside and out. Everything about him just—his eyes did a quick elevator stare of the amplified access—Gods its just interesting how one's bottom can become as important as a man's ego.

And Inuyasha's flourishing pregnancy was definitely feeding Sesshomaru's.

Just look at the adorable way Inuyasha has to hold his tummy walking side to side, holding his back and cussing every few minutes from the back pains…Yes the inuyoukai should feel ashamed but he couldn't help it. If push came to shove he'd be sure to keep his mate pregnant forever.

Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't exactly having a thrilling day. Waddle, waddle, waddle, stumble. "Dammit," The hanyou scoffed, bumping his hip on the counter. How the hell was he supposed to walk around with this big ass beach ball sitting on his stomach? It hurt to do everything. Inuyasha couldn't walk, couldn't sit, couldn't sleep, hell he couldn't even duck-waddle the way he'd practiced before.

When he finally reached the dreaded sink there was a certain problem he needed help with and he honestly wish he could do without it but he really wanted his red ball. "Sess?"

"Hmm?"

He blushed, eyes shifting side to side. "Could 'cha help me out here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and a sadistic curl of seduction twinkled in his eyes. "Certainly."

Right when he stood, Inuyasha caught a discreet wink aimed straight for his ass and he quickly pressed his hand to Sesshomaru's chest. "Na-Huh. The doc says no on getting the goods until AFTER the babies get here."

As if the mighty Sesshomaru would obey the orders of a mere human…however for Inuyasha he would do anything. So he nodded—the twinkle stayed, glowing bright—that didn't mean he couldn't tease his brother. Just a little bit.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hand planted on his chest and brought it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the palm. "Did the doctor say I couldn't kiss your hand?"

"N-No." Inuyasha gushed as his blush grew.

"What about," One of the fingers slipped between Sesshomaru's lips, lightly bathe in the soaking warmth of his tongue. "Your fingers?"

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered as he barely registered the timid shake of his head. His eyes stayed focused on the slippery suckling slowly engulfing each finger until they all glistened with his mate's loving seduction. When the pinkie slushed out in a squishy pop—"Oh God," That was so sexy….Whoa, whoa, whoa! Inuyasha snapped from his foggy delirium, snatching his hand free. "I know what you're trying to do but it ain't gonna work here got it?" he emphasized pointing one of the soaked fingers at the lucid charmer.

Sesshomaru playfully nipped at the directed appendage, blowing a puckered kiss at his mate's flustered face.

"I swear I hate you."

"You love it."

"Whatever," Inuyasha poked him on the little crescent moon, rolling his eyes. "So you gonna help or what?" He questioned while turning his back to the other.

Effectively this gave Sesshomaru the opportunity he'd been waiting for. "Of course."

"Good," Inuyasha began to lead forward. "And don't try anything funny. Doctor's orders."

The Doctor can be directed to the quickest route to hell. Sesshomaru was not going to let this chance go. "As you wish."

Knowing it wasn't in Sesshomaru's style to lie, intentionally, Inuyasha finished bending the rest of the way as Sesshomaru positioned behind him to hold his hips in place. The hanyou looked around under the pipe but couldn't see much. "Lower me some more," He called up.

Sesshomaru did as asked, while casually stepping up closer.

"Good I think I see it," The preggy hanyou could see it but dammit he couldn't reach it. "A little bit more."

A little more indeed. Sesshomaru obeyed still easing his crotch closer to the softened goal.

Inuyasha reached his arm under the sink but damn the ball was wedged between the water pipe and the bottom. How the hell does it keep getting stuck like that? His fingertips were barely grazing it. A soft whimper hummed in his throat, "Sess I can feel it but I can't reach it. Can you—what the?"

Inuyasha felt a poke. A hard, thick, you-know-when-Sesshomaru's-up-to-something kind of poke. "No Sess!"

Too late, Sesshomaru was already on the edge of losing his control while pressed fully on the spread of plump softness. The rough materials of his neatly creased pants were working a sensual grind into Inuyasha's backside…much to his annoyance. "Sesshomaru could you go hump the couch or something?"

"Never," The dog king grunted, drying humping the sensual deliciousness out of his Puppy's behind. "The couch holds no comparison to the relishing allure this bottom has."

"Oh man, whatever. Let me up! Hey don't do that stupid! Quit it the doctor says no goods!"

"The doctor says no sexual intercourse." Sesshomaru hooked his arms under Inuyasha's body and lifted him up. "He said nothing about simulation."

"Who's getting stimulated huh? I'm on the receiving end of this…this… dammit would you stop?"

"Nearly there…"

"Sesshomaru don't you dare—"

"Almost—"

"Sesshomaru I swear to every holy name if you—"

"You feel so divine—"

"You stupid, fucking worthless, piece of—" Before another blasphemous word could be uttered, Sesshomaru grunted a low strangled growl as his hips jerked roughly into the hanyou's backside, slightly painting the front of his pants a darker shade.

A deep sigh blew through his nose as he buried his face on the back of a frowning Inuyasha's head. The pleasures of seeing his mate's eating and walking habits was one thing but when Sesshomaru turned the angry hanyou around for an apologetic kiss, he couldn't resist smirking at the pouty expression. "You're precious."

"And you're a dick." Inuyasha jerked his face away when a kiss tried to touch his lips. "Leave me alone."

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm happy to be your slut puppy." Came the extremely sarcastic attitude. "You bend me over, hump me like a leg and all you can say is _you're precious_?" He mimicked the last part in a deep Sesshomaru like tone. "You don't love me."

"Of course I do."

"Go to hell."

"If it'd make you happy I'll gladly take the first flight."

"Fine 'cause that's where you're gonna be staying for the rest of the pregnancy." Inuyasha shoved the tall jerk to the side, screwing the ball and waddled pissed as three hells to the bedroom.

Sesshomaru sighed crossing his arms as his eyes settled on the vanishing rump of tender goodness, go further and further from his grasp. That luscious bottom was just so juicy, lustfully soft, tenderly squeezable and gods if he slapped it at just the right angle—Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip—all his wildest dreams would come true.

Waddle, waddle, waddle, trip, stumble "Dammit," waddle, waddle, waddle... Stop. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha let out a calm, soothing breathe… "STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Lol hope you liked it. ^_^ <strong>


	29. False Alarm

**Author's Rant**: Cha, Cha it's Inuyasha's turn for fun lol.

**False Alarm**

At eleven o clock late at night found a pregnant Inuyasha staring at his telephone as if it were a vicious snake and growled. "He said what and did what?"

"Yep, yep, that's what I heard him tell Koga last night." Bankotsu stated honestly over his receiver. "They were talking on the phone last night and being me, I got nosy and picked up the phone to see who he was talking too at ten o clock at night. And low and behold its Sess talking all types of trash."

Inuyasha flopped down on his couch, squeezing the building tension between his eyes. "He told Koga? Did those two plan that together or something?"

"Nah, Sesshomaru was just bragging about it in his hotty tot attitude about how he has you wrapped around his finger. That's why he's been feeding you so much. Just to get your ass fat."

Ohhh so that's how the asshole wants to play it huh? Wait! "He's been making me gain weight on purpose?"

"Yep," Bankotsu chuckled over the phone. "Koga told me he said it made you feel like your whole body was made of tat tats."

Bull-fucking-shit, so that's why the asshole's been hung up on groping him lately. Ever since he'd hit his seventh month and will into his eight, Sesshomaru has been literally slapping his ass, palming sections of his chest and licking everything in reach….Holy hell there was even that one time he said his puppy was as soft as a swan's chest….That bastard.

"So what are ya gonna do Yash?"

Two can play at that. "Keh pay back," And he hung up the phone. So Sesshomaru wants to talk trash about making him plump up like a holiday turkey huh? Hm, he's had his fun, now its Inuyasha's turn to pop that jerk's ballon.

Inuyasha glanced at the wall clock, noting the time. He'd been up to get a midnight snake when the phone rang. That was three hours ago, and it was well going on two o clock in the morning. Sesshomaru had to be at work at seven thirty.

"Hm." That's when a similar twinkle of mischief played evilly in the younger brother's eyes as he rubbed his swelling tummy. "Let's play a game with daddy shall we?."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was having the most wonderful dream. All of it revolved around a certain hanyou bathe from head to toe in mountain scopes of vanilla ice cream seductively pouring all over his sexy plump body. Oh the things he would do to that bundle of delicious fluff. So soft, so plush, and so utterly enticing with that voluptuous ass taunting him in those blue jeans and sweat pants.<p>

Ah he could see it so close in reach. His Puppy was casting sexy winks over his shoulder, knowing what lovely ass of his was doing to his mate. But you won't get away for long my delectable treat. You will be in his grasp soon enough.

His hands were getting so close. Just a little bit more. Nearly there….

"AHHHH SESSHOMARU WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Like a flash of lightening Sesshomaru shot up searching groggily around his bedroom for the source of the frantic call. "What's going on—"

Inuyasha screamed and flailed his arms like a mad man shouting at the top of his lungs! "SESSHOMARU HURRY THE BABIES ARE GOING! OH GOD MY WATER BROKE!"

"OH NO!" Sesshomaru kicked the blankets off the bed damn near tripping every step of the way to his dresser to find some clothes. Clothes were tossed every which away as he fired question after question to his mate. "How far along are you? Have you eaten? Where is the pain? Have they arrive yet? Where are my keys?" All of this said as wildly as the tangled mass of silver hair flying all of over the place as he ran from one end of the room to the other in a state of confused shock.

"NO, NO, NO THERE'S NO TIME! OH MY GOD, THE BABIES ARE COMING!" Inuyasha fell on the bed backwards crying his eyes out, kicking his feet in the air. "OWWWW FLUFFY HURRY THE BABIES ARE COMING OUT!"

"No!" Sesshomaru panicked terrified that the children would be born in the bedroom. "This isn't proper protocol. Make them stay put until we can get help! They can't come just yet!"

"Ohhh Sess they're sayin' fuck you!"

"They're saying what?"

"SESSHOMARU!"

"Oh of course." Sesshomaru's shot wide open when his mate howled holding his tummy. Oh god he was scared shitless. There were no written instructions for this. How was he supposed to do this? "Inuyasha what must I do?" He asked nervously.

"Ohhhh Sess you have to run to the store."

"But why Inuyasha? What would me going to the store accomplish?"

Inuyasha yelled aching his back off the bed. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh the pain!"

"Ok, ok, ok. What do you need from the store?"

Inuyasha wiped off the beads of sweat pearling on his brow. "You hefta get some Moon Water from the Flamers Market. The one on Cannel Street."

"Moon water from a Flamer's Market? But Inuyasha that markets clean across the city—"

"Ohhh I'm gonna explode!"

"You said moon water correct?" Sesshomaru corrected quickly.

Inuyasha nodded, panting heavily. "Babies have to be born in moon water or they'll forever look like cats—Ohhh the pain!"

Oh no Sess didn't want cat children. Their Father would be forever ashamed. "Fine my love, I shall retrieve the moon water as soon as I can" Before Sesshomaru could jump up for a pair of pants, Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

"There's no time Sess you have to go now."

"But Puppy, I can't leave the house with no clothing—"

"Oh god the agony! I think I'm dyin'"

"No, no no, I'll leave!" Sesshomaru damned all clothing besides his boxers and grabbed his keys from the dresser, casting one noble glance at his puppy eyed mate.

The look of a powerful mate glared bravely at his beloved…dressed only in his blue boxers and whispered longingly, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha sniffled, reaching his hand out to handsome man. "Sesshomaru…."

"Inuyasha…"

"Sesshomaru…."

Silence, silence, stare. Stare. Stare. Wait for it…

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck are you waiting for stupid? Go and get the freakin' Moon Water!"

"Yes, of course!" Quick as a wink, Sesshomaru was out the bedroom door.

Inuyasha moaned and groaned for another ten minutes listening for the second door slam to signal his mate's departure before he burst into a wick laugh. His shoulders were vibrating, he was snorting like a little piggy and banging his fist on the mattress laughing his heart out. Oh God this was too moon to pass up, he had to tell Tsu Tsu about this one.

Inuyahsa sighed, rolling on his side to pick up the phone off the night stand and dialed his best friend's number, still giggling like a kid.

After the third ring the phone picked up with a groggy "Jello?" answering.

"Oh Tsu Tsu you won't believe what I just did…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Cha, Cha, Sesshomaru is in for a shock lol. Moon Water? Cat Children? Flamers Market? The poor dear just doesn't know a thing about Babies lol. We'll see what happens in Part 2 ^^<strong>


	30. False Alarm ll

**Author's Rant:** Ok let's see how Sesshomaru reacts. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**False Alarm ll**

He's been driving around for nearly an hour, leaving only a few more hours for him to get some rest before work and—no what is he thinking. Inuyasha's condition is ten times more important than the welfare of his company. But damn it all, Sesshomaru's driven up and down Canal Street for a while and still hadn't found the Flamer's Market.

Gods this made no sense. Surely he's followed the directions as Inuyasha instructed. He said on Canal Street and go to the Flamer's Market to retrieve the moon water. If he didn't get the needed nourishment for his children they'd come out looking like those damned Panther demons from the Eastern Companies and he'd be damned if his pups looking like that wench.

Again he turned around the same house for the tenth time and yet the only market on this road was the two story building called the Farmer's Market. But Inuyasha called it the Flamer's Market so he was sure this wasn't the place. Besides they opened at eight o clock.

This was getting ridiculous. He considered calling Inuyasha back to see if he'd misheard the instructions but thought against it. The poor pup was in labor for goodness sakes. He'd only had to the stress by calling him now. Inuyasha was expecting him to come home with that Moon Water and dammit he was going to get it.

If he could find it.

Perhaps Koga'll know about this. His sister's had a baby before so perhaps he could inform his best friend of what properties Moon Water had for babies. Sesshomaru dialed the familiar seven digit numbers for the wolf demon's cell and got a groggy "Hell do ya know what time it is?" After the fourth ring.

"I apologize for the late call Koga but it's important. Inuyasha's gone into labor and—"

"What? Oh shit, hold on!"

Sesshomaru had to pull the phone from his ear when he heard Koga barking out loud orders for Bankotsu to grab their coats and get ready to head to the hospital. Lots of shouts and shuffles buzzed over the receiver for the longest until Koga came back panting asking question after question. "Did his water break? How far along is he? Is there blood? Do you see the head? How many toes and fingers do they have? Did you cut the cord? Do you need me to bring any hot water?"

"Settle down Koga. I left Inuyasha at home—"

"Are you fucking slow? You can't leave a pregnant mate at home stupid!" Koga slapped a worried hand over his eyes. "Oh god my god children are gonna look like crap."

"No they won't!" Growled Sesshomaru. "That's why I'm out here."

"Out where?"

"Downtown. Inuyasha told me I needed to get some Moon Water for him to drink otherwise the children will be born resembling felines."

"You're where, you need to get what and look like who?" Koga looked at the phone like it had three heads. "Are you feelin' ok man?"

"I'm fine Koga. But I'd really appreciate it if you could direct me to the Flamer's Market."

Flamer's Market? What the hell. "Uh do you mean the Farmer's Market? It's on Canal Street."

"I know where the Farmer's Market is Koga. I need the directions to the Flamer's Market to get some Moon Water."

"What the fuc— Moon Water? I've never heard of that. Where the hell did you hear about that?"

"Inuyasha told me he needs to drink it."

Sesshomaru heard a long winded sigh and suddenly what sounded like a huge fit of laughter in the back ground. What in the world. "Hold on Sess." Sesshomaru drove around the same street another five times, each time he glare more evilly at the super market because it was misspelled. He needed that Moon Water!

Without warning his cell phone erupted into a fit of laughter coming from two separate sources and couldn't help this feeling of dread creeping up his spine.

"Oh man hello?" Laughed Koga, snickering and saying _shut up, shut up_ to who Sesshomaru knew could only be Bankotsu. "Uh Listen, Sesshomaru the only reason I'm gonna tell you this is because you're too damn smart for your own good."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Why the hell are you out there looking for Moon Water?"

"Because Inuyasha needs it for the children's development."

A long pause, then. "Sess have you ever heard of _Moon_ Water before?"

"It's a nutrious water used to provide newborns with the proper development."

"…."

If looks could make a person fall into a stupor, Koga would be placed in the ward. Was this guy for real? "…You know what screw it. I'm gonna let you figure it out on your own. I hope you find it. Good Night." At that, the cell phone clicked off but not before Sesshomaru thought he heard, '_Geez what an idiot._' Strange. Was he missing something here?

Another hour had passed and by now Sesshomaru had already memorized the cracks coming up on each turn. This was getting ridiculous. He's been out here for two hours and poor Inuyasha was at home alone suffering terribly…But what could he do? As head Alpha it's his job to provide the necessities needed for his family and yet he couldn't find a single drop of Moon Water.

It was probably too late by now. Inuyasha has probably given birth to their twins and Gods help him they were mostly cat eared with whiskers and those disgusting rough tongues and….Oh no with fur all over their bodies and tails…. Could he love cat children?

Guess he had no choice. So with a heavily failed heart, Sesshomaru made the opposite turn down the street and went on back home wishing the long drive was a little longer. His poor Puppy, so alone and afraid…Inuyasha was never going to forgive him.

"I'm home." Sesshomaru called to the silent house, kicking off his shoes with a slight slump to his defeated shoulders. His eyes caught the flash of the bedroom light and used it as his beacon toward his doom of seeing feline demons possibly messing up his bedding. Such a pity. He'd really looked forward to teaching his Inu Pups the happiness of being a true Inuyoukai.

However he realized that he couldn't hear anything—No wait he could hear something. It was faint but Sesshomaru's sharp hearing could vaguely make out what he deciphered as boyish snickers. His voice was whispering to someone, and on immediate inspection Sesshomaru figured out Inuyasha was talking on their house phone and quietly picked up the hallway house phone to see who in the world his mate could be talking to at this ungodly hour.

"_Yea I know he's so dumb."_ That voice was Inuyasha's.

"_That's what he gets for trying to make you fat."_ That's Bankotsu. What the hell? _"Dude I can't believe you sent him out there to get freakin' Moon Water. Oh man that's a riot!"_

"_Pfft,"_ Inuyasha snorted smug like. "_It's his own fault for being so stupid. Now he's out there driving all over the place looking for a Flamers' Market."_

"And he fell for it!" Bankotsu burst out laughing. "He's looking for Moon Water so you guys won't have cat children? Oh man I'm gonna die!"

He'd heard enough. Sesshomaru none to gently slammed the phone on its cradle, cracking it and the wall itself. Make a fool out of him will he? Make him waste his damn time looking for an invisible building with false water will he? Have him absolutely terrified about the fact his children would come out looking like cats? There was going to be hell. Forget the doctor's orders.

The bedroom door was kicked open and had it not been for Inuyasha's demonic nature he would've went into labor right then at the predatory glint of danger. "Oh damn," He squeaked, seeing the heated glare promising endless pain. "Tsu, Tsu I gotta go. He's home—Eeep!" Inuyasha tossed the phone, rolled to his side holding his tummy and waddled as fast as he could to the other side of the room. "Sesshomaru don't you touch me. I'm carrying your cats—I mean kids!"

"Cat Children? Flamer's Market? Moon Water? Inuyasha so help me!"

"Eeep!" Inuyasha dodged a grab and ducked under Sesshomaru's arms to waddle at a rather impressive speed for someone carrying two.

Bankotsu flinched from each shrilled scream that only could belong to Inuyasha and shook his head at what he knew was gonna be a terrible night for his best friend—Wow he had no idea the guy could scream that loud. If he hadn't known him he would've sworn that was Kagome screaming like that—Ouch oh man that sounded like it hurt—Oh man he needed to hang up—He flinched again when he thought he heard glass break.

"Sesshomaru no, the doctor said no ass! Sesshomaru if you squeeze my butt again I'm gonna kill you! Ouch stop it!" Bankotsu chuckled when he heard Sesshomaru tell Inuyasha to waddle as fast as he could, and he just couldn't shake the image of his plump friend waddling like a duck on speed.

Oh boy they were in for a long night.

**TBC: There' only two more chapters before delivery time guys. We have to shop for baby clothes and have the baby shower. The mothers will be helping with each chapter ^_^ **


	31. Guess Who's Coming By

**Author's Rant:** Let's see what the mothers will put our two boys into now. Btw the way, I'm sorry guys but I'm having too much fun with this pregnancy. So I'm sorry if this is going on longer than expected lol.

**Guess Who's Coming By**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Ohhhh Sess please…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Inuyasha…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Ohhh baby damn that feels sssssssss yea…."

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

"Easy…yessss that's it nice and slow Love…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Oh for the love of every god above. Sesshomaru sighed pulling out of his horny mate much to both of their annoyance. "Inuyasha we need to answer the door,"

"Sess please," Inuyasha whimpered, wiggling his plump bottom suggestively. "I still need to be punished."

"I know Puppy. But the sooner we get rid of whoever it is," he smacked the yummy juiciness and crawled off the bed. "The sooner we can get back to business."

"Oh fine, but I ain't taking off the collar. It took forever getting this on." Inuyasha wiggled out of his leather vest and tossed it to the side, keeping the spiked collar around his neck.

Sesshomaru handed him a robe as he tugged his own too. "Good because I don't plan on letting you out," Sesshomaru tugged on the leash attached, urging his sex slave to the door. "After this you have to lick off all the Moon Water I made in the kitchen."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yes Master."

Sesshomaru lead his pet along toward the front door, not bothering to check who would be so rude to come this early in the morning and snatched the door open—only to slam it right back. Speak of the three devils. There's no way he's letting them in.

"Sesshomaru how dare you treat your mother this way!" _Bang. Bang. Bang_. "I demand you open this door at once. I want to see Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha squealed when Sesshomaru scooped him up and power walking as fast as he could to the backdoor. By the time he ripped that door open it was slammed shut just as fast.

"Sesshomaru dear? Was that Inuyasha?" _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Do you have my son in a collar?" _Bang._ _Bang. Bang._ "He's not supposed to have sex you devil!"

Oh dear God help him. Why were those shrieking banshees here? Of course how ignorant of him. Those two were here for his pregnant mate. They'd been receiving unnecessary gifts from their mothers for the past two months as well as cooked meals. Honestly it's like Father doesn't have a single backbone in his body to control those women.

"Sess?" Inuyasha pulled at Sesshomaru's sleeves. "Were those our mothers?" At his nod, Inuyasha burst out laughing and wiggled out his brother's grasp. "Well I want to see them."

"Inuyasha wait!"

Too late. Inuyasha had already waddled his way to open the front door. "Moth—Whoa!"

"Oh Inuyasha my sweet little baby!" Tons of dark black hair and a beautiful face belonging only to Lady Izayoi burst through the front door hugging her son, stroking his long hair. "Have you been eating well dear? Oh you feel so skinny!"

Right behind her was her demonic silver haired, golden eyed sister by marriage Lady Sukiko, littering kiss upon kiss on her favorite son's face. "Oh Inuyasha… you beautiful….handsome…gorgeous…adorable…little son of mines!" She praised in between kisses.

Inu Taisho was the final one to stumble in carry a truck load of baggage; ninety percent of it belonging to his wives. By now Sesshomaru had gained the courage to meet his parents to receive no sort of love from any of them. All of that was reserved for the one responsible for carrying their grandchildren. As if he had nothing to do with that.

"Inuyasha sweetie," Izayoi pulled back her head, suddenly noticing the spiked collar around his neck. "Oh dear I was right. Look Sister."

Sukiko stopped mid kiss to see that yes there was a horrid spiked collar around her precious Inuyasha's neck and she immediately turned accusing eyes to the only one she knew would be responsible for such a terrible thing. "Sesshomaru, you wicked, wicked, son. How could you?" She clawed off the terrible device and flicked it to the side like an insult and hugged Inuyasha's face to her bosom. "Oh Inuyasha has he been raping you against your will? Has he been demanding of your treasures—oh you poor boy."

Izayoi glared a dozen daggers at her older son and stomped up to him, pointing an accusing finger all the way up to his seven foot high face. "Listen you horny hound, my son is pregnant. _Pregnant._ He can't go around pleasing you like some worthless slut. If you want to get some goodies as you kids call it, then get one of your father's magazines and masturbate."

"Mother!" Inuyasha muffled from his first mother's breast.

InuTaisho sighed kicking the door closed behind him. "Ladies could you please give the boys some room to breathe? We just got here and you're already—"

"Oh poppie cock Taisho. You don't know what you're talking about." Izayoi giggled waving off her husband.

"We're here to help them with their daily duties. You hush up. Men don't know anything about this." Sukiko explained while petting Inuyasha's hair. His face was still stuck in her boobs. Oh this is just embarrassing.

"Ho Ho Ho, Hold on!" Sesshomaru gesture a time out sign with his hands. "Excuse me? Where will you all be staying? I apologize for you _may_ believe, but you're not staying here. Not here. Not in this house." He pointed around to emphasize his point.

"Oh hush Sesshomaru," Sukiko finally released her suffocating hold on Inuyasha to stomp up in her older son's face. "How dare you think to leave your mother out on the street? Have you no manners? Surely I taught you better than that."

"But I—"

Izayoi suddenly appeared in front of her baby to shove his face in her chest. "Inuyasha needs us here."

"But Mother—"

"Hush Inuyasha. You don't know what you want. Shh, mother has you dear."

Inuyasha sighed, he gives up. There was never a chance of winning an argument with these two. Whenever they teamed up over something, all hell broke loose. The two Inu Brothers silently casted a pleading aid to their father who ignored the glances, choosing to stare at a dot on the wall. The old man wasn't much help either.

Resigned to the fact that he was outnumbered two against one, Sesshomaru threw his hands up and sighed. "Fine, you three can sleep in the guest rooms."

Sukiko suddenly burst into a fit of giggles as well as Izayoi. "Oh my dear son, surely you jest. We will not be sleeping in the…_guest room_." The last part ending with an amused giggle marathon.

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched. "Then where will you sleep?"

"With Inuyasha." The women answered at the same time.

"Excuse me? Like hell—"

"Did you just curse at your mothers?"

"...I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

InuTaisho sent a quiet message for his son to shut the hell up and let them do what they wanted. That was a battle no man could win.

"Umm Mother," Inuyasha finally peeped, lifting his head. "As much as I appreciate you guys coming over, we're fine. We'll be—"

"Inuyasha?" Sukiko suddenly sniffed the air, looking strangely between her children. "Did you two," she sniffed again, her eyes going wide with understanding. "Did you two have sex? With our twins inside of you?" She shrieked before turning her evil gaze to Sesshomaru. "You forced him to have sex with you didn't you? You wicked…wicked…wicked…wicked…boy!" Sukiko was wailing on her son with an umbrella she retrieved from her purse, slapping his arms, legs and butt like a child.

"Mother stop! Mother stop it!" Sesshomaru flinched from each blow. Though it didn't hurt it was annoying being hit like a pup.

Sukiko popped her son three more times before tossing the damaged umbrella to the far end of the room. Her face was twisted in an evil scowl, burning holes in her son's face before softening on her other child. "Oh Inuyasha, you should've told us Sesshomaru was using your body like some type of whore. My son's always been such a sadistic bastard. I blame it on his father."

InuTaisho said nothing because he knew he'd only lose.

"Come long my widdle Yasha." Izayoi pulled her son down the hallway, to their new shared bedroom. "We'll make sure you're taken care of." She pushed him in and shot a dark glare at Sesshomaru. "And we'll make sure Sesshomaru doesn't make you his _**pregnant **_sex slave again. Hmph!" With a flip of her long hair she disappeared.

"But Mother-"

"Hush Inuyasha, we're going to make it alllll better."

Sukiko purposely bumped her awestruck first born son out of the way, flipping her silver hair in his face as she went to join her pregnant son and sister…but not before doubling her two fingers to her eyes then back to Sesshomaru saying _'I got my eyes on you.' _And went inside to gush over her son.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what has just happened. In a matter of fifteen minutes he'd been insulted, accused of being a rapist, abusing his mate, their privacy has been destroyed and now they had three free loading house guests that he didn't want to have anything to with. He was so caught up in his angry woes, the clap on his shoulder did nothing to make him angrier…but what his father said did…

"So you want the bed or the couch?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Guys I'm sorry this pregnancy thing is going longer then I thought. But I'm having so much fun with it ^_^. <strong>


	32. Babies Need Clothes Dear

**Author's Rant:** Let's see what happens next. Longer then my usual but oh well. ^_^

**Warning:** Mild Fluff. A little hanky pank…nevermind it became a lemon. ^_^ NO UNDERAGE READERS.

**Babies Need Clothes Dear**

Early the next morning Mr. Sun rose his devastation through the lovely sheer curtains of the living room on two frowny faced demons eyeing a certain pair of women evilly and stared longingly at the large spread of food placed on every inch of the dinner table with tender love and care. From one side of the six seater, to the other end were mountains upon mountains of delicious food.

Large homemade butter biscuits with strawberry and grape jam, several piles of buttermilk waffles and pancakes with maple syrup and butter oozing down the sides, boiled and scrambled eggs placed on each corner of the table, cut up sausages, buttered toast, a couple of large bowls of mixed fruits, three jugs of milk five jugs of orange juice. And to finish it off, two lonely bowls of cinnamon oatmeal.

"Would you care for another plate Inuyasha?"

"Mom please," Inuyasha pushed away the twelfth plate of food shoved in his face and sat back rubbing his stomach. "I can't eat anything else."

"That's ok dear," Sukiko, reached around for a plate of waffles, cutting each slab into sizable bites. "If you're not hungry perhaps the twins would like a nibble. Now say Ahh," She held the waffle covered fork to her favorite son.

Inuyasha sighed and reluctantly opened his mouth for another bite of the unwanted food.

Sesshomaru silently sipped on the spoon full of oatmeal since he was forbidden to deprive his family of any nourishment. New rules courtesy of his loving mothers. InuTaisho was also forced to suffer the deed with him being the grandfather, the women only felt that he be alongside his eldest son as an example of being an excellent Alpha.

Bottomline. Don't talk. Just shut up and let them do what they want. Which was what got them both where they were now. At the end of the dinner table, barely getting by this morning on oatmeal and a bottle of water. Barely enough to feed a cat.

From time to time Inuyasha would glance up to see Sesshomaru's bowed head over the bowl and wish they could make some sort of eye contact since their usual time together had been cut in half drastically. Then as if sensing his mate's wish, Sesshomaru peered up to see the slack of puppy ears sunk against Inuyasha's skull. A sight he wasn't fond of seeing and easily could interpret that his little brother wasn't pleased with the turn of events. Still how could he say no to the women who raised him? Inuyasha had always been a momma's boy while the like father, like son part was always Sesshomaru's bit.

So he thought of a way to cheer up his lonely mate.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked over his head, twitching every which away—and again they shot up out of the blue. By the slowest discreet glance, he turned a knowing glare at his brother who only winked at him and went back to sipping his food.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and picked up his cup of milk, nearly spitting it out when_ it_ happened again. The glass slammed hard on the table, as the hanyou shot a dirty look at the criminal and then sort to create his own mischief.

Sesshomaru's eyes popped up as he smiled devilishly at the playful puppy. So little brother wants to play too? Then Sesshomaru kept one eye on his conveying parents as he snuck another dangerous move on the snickering hanyou who in turned reached under the table and pervertedly touched Sesshomaru right back. This was becoming quite an interesting teaser. One second Sesshomaru would glide his sock covered toes up Inuyasha's thigh then Inuyasha would chuckle out of the blue pretending it was something the mothers said while his foot ran up the inside of Sesshomaru's crotch.

But somehow during that little game of _touch me_, one of the fools accidentally stroked the wrong target: InuTaisho.

The Head Alpha suddenly popped his up with a bright red blush on his face, stunned as well as aroused. Inuyasha realized at the last minute he'd messed with the wrong crotch and retracted his foot. Sukiko noticed the awkward tension between the men and discreetly dropped her fork to look under the table. Knowing her terrible son, no doubt he'd try something right her under nose…and strangely there wasn't much of anything. Besides her sons holding hands under the table, there was no sneaky attempts or nothing. Hmm too bad—but she did catch a small message exchanged between them by the time she returned to her seat.

Sesshomaru pushed from the table. "I must go change into the proper attire for today." Supposed that was the cue.

Because Inuyasha stood as well. "Yea I need to find some clothes—"

"Clothes!" Izayoi suddenly shrieked. "Have you boys found clothing for the children yet?" At the weak shakes, she hopped from her chair, grabbing the closest son—that being Inuyasha—and hurried down the hall. "Come Sister, we must hurry before the sales end. It is Sunday afterall!"

"Oh!" Sukiko finished off her orange juice and followed after them purposely shoving her hip into Sesshomaru to push him out of the way.

"Damn," he whispered making one last pitied eye contact with his mate. They'd been so close to getting a little attention. At this rate they were never going to get any alone time by the time the babies arrived. So with less than his usual confident stride, Sesshomaru walked down to one of the spare rooms to find something to wear.

Sadly that left only poor Taisho to sit at the table, still trying to figure out what happened to his pants.

* * *

><p>The entire Super Shoppers Hall was a huge mass. So many people from one end of the store to the other crowded around every sort of clothing stand, searching through each hanger for the perfect whatever. Since today was Sunday as was the usual day for store sales, Sukiko and Izayoi were thrilled to be out on the hunt. So when they turned their beautiful eyes to a certain someone who knew the drill, InuTaisho sighed and reached into his pocket for his wallet and handed it them. The first wife grabbed the cash, the second retrieved the debit and credit cards, leaving him with only his pride, but he earned a sweet kiss from each one before they shot off holding Inuyasha's arm on each side.<p>

Inuyasha turned over his shoulder to shot a sheepish grin at the scowl faced brother and shrugged letting his mother's drag him along. As always he just couldn't say no to either of them, so why not let them have their fun?

Sesshomaru didn't think so. They could have their fun while he had his with his little brother. But no, the cackling old hens just had to bud into prevent even a little snuggle time. And the clapped hand on his shoulder wasn't doing much to lessen his irritation. "You just got to go with the flow, boy." Sesshomaru heard his father say.

He said nothing. Only a low breathe blew through his nose as he too followed after the giggling sisters, who by now had already made it to the baby section scrambling through a barrage of clothing. One by one they'd run up to Inuyasha holding up a certain little cute outfit they though would look adorable on each twin and soon even Inuyasha couldn't resist chuckling at some of the suits. Pinks, blues, greens and yellows appeared back to back to back.

"Mother look at this one," Inuyasha beamed holding up a pair of yellow and green patched jumper with mouse ears on the top.

"Ohhhh that's so cute," Izayoi snatched the little baby suit and tossed it with practice to Taisho who caught it automatically, because he knew the drill.

"Inuyasha have a look at this one," Lady Sukiko held up a twin set of formal kimonos, one in a pretty pink with little sakura blossoms designed on the sleeves and a silver sash around the waist, tied in a fat bow. The little male kimono was a deep blue, decorated in little puppies running from the shoulder to the leggings, tied cutely with a white sash.

"Aww I like that."

"You do? Oh splendid!" Like her sister, she tossed the outfit behind, knowing good and well Taisho knew the drill.

"Mom, Mother look at these little shoes," The hanyou started padding the little tiny booties in his hand, fascinated at how tiny the little shoes were compared to his large hands. "They're so tiny."

"Awwww!" The women gushed, again throwing those behind because they knew Taisho knew the drill.

"Inuyasha would you look at this bibs? Ah we must have them!" Sukiko tossed the pretty matching pink and green bird designed bibs behind for her husband to catch.

"Oh Inuyasha look at these little swimmers?" Izayoi held up a pair of baby boy swim trunks with little flames shooting off the pants leg. "We must have them." They too ended up in Taisho's arms.

Inuyasha was having some fun as he too began to run back and forth holding something new to give to his loving father. "Father could you hold these please?" These being the fifth pair of baby booties he found too adorable to pass up.

Sesshomaru had been standing by idly waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch his mate alone and that moment came when Inuyasha ventured off to the bright blue and pale green section for the boys looking through a pile of little animal oneies. With flawless grace and keeping an eye on his two noisy mothers, Sesshomaru eased his way over to the unsuspecting hanyou and grabbed him from behind, kissing a spot behind his neck. "I've missed you," he purred into one of the ears twitching from his warm breathe.

Inuyasha felt a poke from down below, which let him know exactly how much his mate missed him. "Been a while huh? Ahh damn..." That felt so good.

"Indeed." It'd only been a week since the mothers arrived and not once had they had the chance to snuggle, hug, or even kiss because Sukiko said they could hurt the babies. But now with some time alone, Sesshomaru could leisurely grind his need in the squishy backside of his beloved and relax in the makeshift pillow.

"Sess we can't," Chuckled Inuyasha peeking around for the parents, "What if our mothers catch us?"

"We can take it elsewhere," The older brother said in between kisses. "Gods I've missed touching you, Puppy."

Inuyasha felt the same way as his butt began a distinct grind against the poker and relaxed. They both needed some one on one time from their parents. "We gotta make it quick," So he looked around once more, before nodding they had the leeway to go. Sesshomaru did a once over for a good hiding place and pulled Inuyasha towards a dressing room off to the men's section of the store. They managed to find the handicapped room empty (shame on both of them) and snuck inside, already in the other's arms.

Tongues swam in a tangle of saliva and lips. Fangs clashed against the other, nipping at exposed g-spots in a wild display of passion. The thin walls shook when Inuyasha's back found a cozy place in the near corner, kissing and groping the living day lights out of Sesshomaru's body. He missed it all. Those taut muscles, flexing under his fingertips, the creamy smoothness stretched over such toned pecs and abs, the narrow decline into Sesshomaru's waist. He didn't know where to touch, everything was just so good.

Sesshomaru discarded his shirt, keeping their lips attached the entire time. Where to touch, where to grope he had no idea. Everything so was just in all the right places. Even with the pregnancy, Sesshomaru hadn't been more turned on then he was now. Inuyasha's body had only become lovelier from the added weight which did nothing to destroy his body image. Sure his tummy was extended but his skin glowed a soft texture and his chest was perfectly toned, minus the slight swell in each pec. His skin was smooth as silk and damn it was just too much.

Everything was coming off in the clumsiest way. Sesshomaru didn't know whether to grind his jeans into Inuyasha or take them off. Inuyasha had trouble determining if he wanted his hands to leave those flexing back muscles or if he needed to take off his pants.

Sesshomaru took a final sip of those yummy lips before his hands reached down to unbuckle his buckle and pants. All the while he couldn't take his eyes off the panting flush tinting Inuyasha's cheeks or the rise and fall of his chest, heaving with so much anticipation. Like a steak ready to be ravished, Sesshomaru was ready to take the first bite and that's when his pants splashed the floor.

Inuyasha swallowed hungrily at the throbbing piece of swollen flesh and quickly got to work on removing his pants—a sharp moan ripped from his lips when Sesshomaru grabbed his ass cheeks and begin to place suction kisses on his neck. It was then Inuyasha's forgot their function, flexing and struggling with his zipper. Sesshomaru was kissing a secret zone, knowing damn well he couldn't act right when touched. "Sess wait,"

"No," Waiting be damned. Sesshomaru's waited long enough to have his puppy and he planned on having him right then and there. So he smacked the confused fingers away and undid the buttons himself, still nibbling on that one spot.

"S-Se-sessh-o-oma-ma-ru-ru," The broken syllables hitched from each harsh kiss or massage of two soft ass cheeks. So many sensations coming from all around, both became flushed and burned with desired want.

Soon Inuyasha had no idea when but they had been maneuvered over to the wide set bench by the wall where Sesshomaru sat, legs gapped, "Come here," he beckoned to the half-dressed hanyou. The jeans were kicked off the rest of the way from both, as Inuyasha sexily made his way over.

Inuyasha turned around, then one then the second leg reached around on either side of Sesshomaru's hips and soon after in came the moaning hanyou, sliding slowly down the weeping hilt. A low growl of pleasure vibrated deep in Sesshomaru's throat as more and more of himself was taken into the tighten crevice of warmth. His hips went straight for those hips the instant Inuyasha landed in his lap.

For the briefest while, neither of them moved an inch, wanting to keep the filled or tight grip a bit longer, but knowing they're pressed for time, Inuyasha made the first move pressing his feet into the floor to lift up and slowly came back down. He repeated the same wiggling motion squeezing Sesshomaru as he rose and releasing as he went down.

It was pure sizzling ecstasy as Sesshomaru tossed his head against the wall, sweat plastering his hair on his face from the slow agony constricting around him. Inuyasha whimpered when Sesshomaru reached under his shirt tracing all of the muscles on his back. The shirt was in the way and immediately found a place next to the other discarded clothing. With no restrictions, Sesshomaru was free to touch every piece of flesh in sight.

Try as he might Inuyasha could barely focus on his duty to ride when suddenly both nipples were circled and stroke by those sinful fingers. "Gods that feels so good…" He moaned, dropping his long sweated hair back to the other's shoulder.

Sesshomaru bucked his hips earning a hitched gasp from the surprised hanyou as he lead in to whisper sultry words in that downy ear, "You like it don't you?"

"Yes Sess yes."

Sesshomaru jerked his hips again to meet the thrust half way, ripping another gasp out. "It feels good…" One naughty hand reached up to wrap around that delicate neck, while the other stayed planted on that spreading hip. "Tell me how it feels, Puppy," another rough jerk.

Inuyasha squirmed, feeling claws skate down his neck, finding it so hard to breath as it came in shorter and shorter pants. "I…I…" A sudden harsh jerk shattered all his thoughts. "Yes I like it."

"Louder."

"Sess I can't—Ah yes I like it!" Inuyasha cried out when his hair tugged back.

"Yes that's it Puppy. Say it louder for me."

"Gods Sess I love it, ah I do." Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's thighs to keep from falling over as the pace increased, rocking back and forth, between pants.

Incoherent words came in whispered scribbles, but Sesshomaru wasn't having any of that. He wound a handful of that long hair and yanked Inuyasha's head back, "What did you say?"

"N-noth—Ah," Hair yank. "I-I said I love it."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru's hand squeezed the flesh as the neck hand slid down over the swelling stomach, "Say it again."

"I," Thrust, trust, trust, "Oh gods, I like—ah yes…—I like it—Ahh dammit…—I love it—Sess damn…—I love it…!"

When the hand on the stomach reached the neglected cock, Inuyasha howled losing all train of thought as his head rocked from side to side on Sesshomaru's shoulder. In time of the quickened thrusts the strokes sped it along as well, reaching a new height as Sesshomaru hurried the pace faster and faster until Inuyasha stiffened his back releasing all his pent up passion on the floor and in his brother's hand. With Inuyasha's orgasm complete, Sesshomaru hurried to finish his with the tightening grip around his cock and grunted from the shots of cum shooting out inside. His body jerked from each rough burst until they both went slack and fell against the shaky wall.

Sweaty, hot, completely red from pure lust filled ecstasy, small chuckles and purred contentment came from out in shaky pants. Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's neck, lightly stroking over the swollen stomach. "You're…ok?"

"Yea, damn," Inuyasha lead forward feeling buzzed from his orgasmic high. "That was great."

"Yes," Great wasn't the word for it. They'd truly needed this. Sesshomaru pressed his chest to the sweaty suctioned back, trailing his fingers over everything in reach. Gods everything felt so perfect, so in place, so soft.

"Sesshomaru you wicked boy!"

Both brother's froze in place completely stunned as all get out. By the slowest seconds, they turned toward the far left side of the corner where the entry was and saw all three pairs of eyes looking at them evilly.

"Sesshomaru!" Sukiko went into her purse and retrieved her trusty umbrella. "How could you. You raped him didn't you? Didn't you!"

Inuyasha was still stuck in la la land at seeing all three of his parents catching them in the act. Sesshomaru was still inside him and they were both naked. In the store. In the dressing room. "Mother wait we can explain—"

"Hush Inuyasha we already heard what happened," Izayoi pulled Inuyasha free from the abusing husband and wrapped her jacket around his naked body. "He told us everything dear. How Sesshomaru made you scream, how he slammed you against the wall and stole your treasure—oh that terrible devil! How dare you place your limp noodle in my son's soup!"

A super sour glare was aimed straight at the eldest son being attacked viciously by a pink one foot umbrella. "You wicked…terrible…baby molesting…abusing…puppy raping…pervert!"

"Who told you?" Inuyasha quickly shot an accusing glare at his father who only shook his head and jerked a thumb behind him.

And low and behold who is it that snitches?

A head of long black hair peeks in shyly followed by a sheepish grin. "Sorry dude, I kind of came in here to change clothes andwhen I heard all the screamin' I thought he was putting a hurtin' on ya." Snickered Bankotsu.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. "Damn that's nice. Whew I like that," Koga showed his head and took a few more pictures of Sesshomaru lying against the wall taking hit after hit on his legs and Inuyasha blushing the cutest shade of red. He should've just stuck to picking out baby clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Oh goodness I was supposed to write them getting baby clothes, not having a freak fest in the dressing room. Oh well ^_^<strong>


	33. Time for a Baby Shower and Uhoh

**Author's Rant:** Time for a baby shower! ^_^

**Warnings: **Suggestive gifts and you all know the deal lol. If you're in interested in baby showers, go ahead and skip. Please forgive grammar mistakes. I didn't proof read this time but I will later ^_^

**Time for a Baby Shower and Uh-oh**

By seven o clock late on a Saturday the entire living room was filled to capacity with friends and family members all wanting to wish the pregnant hanyou a safe and warm delivery for the twins. Thanks to Lady Izayoi and Lady Sukiko's handy work—and the money used from their husband's cards—they were able to create the picture perfect shower for their beloved son.

Only the absolute best for Inuyasha.

The special theme was "Twice as Lovely" defining the two little angels soon to make their way in the world. From one side of the living room to the other were streamers and banners all saying some form of congratulations or welcome to the world in shades of coral pink and sky blue, with a few decorated with lime green and canary yellow. Food of every sort were set near the back wall consisting of every known food eaten by both humans and demons since both were currently present. Attire for all would be the traditional Japanese style kimonos for both sexes; either could wear the hakama bottoms or the simple free lace.

Inuyasha's was specially made to fit his rounding stomach and sizable hips. Colorful strips circled around the sleeves in his favorite crimson red, leaving the torso section bare and solid white. The lower half of the outfit was a solid dark red to match the designer strips on his sleeves and the red ribbon holding his long hair off his face.

The mothers thought it'd be a wonderful idea for the husbands to match in design but not in color. So Sesshomaru's was very similar but in a light shade of lavender and deep plum hakama. The middle torso held no designs but was tied with the same silk lavender as the ribbon tying his hair to the nape of his neck.

The rest of the family all opted for allowing their hair to hang loose, a high bun or a decently styled ponytail but it you couldn't look better than the pregnant one. Rules set by the adoring mothers themselves.

The guest list was as follows of those Inuyasha recognized: Bankotsu, Koga, Miroku, Naraku, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Jakotsu, Kagura, Ryura, and of course his family members as well as a bunch of others from Sesshomaru's company. And the list just grew from there.

Conversation was in full swing and right now was probably the only time Sesshomaru was able spend some lovey time with his mate. Tiny kisses were exchanged in between conversations each time they came across the other or would come to check to see how the other was doing. There was that time a few seconds ago when Sesshomaru sort to play a secretive game that involved groping Inuyasha's bottom every time he passed by or intentionally rubbing his crotch against him to make Inuyasha blush during a talk.

But Inuyasha had his fun too. Like the time Sesshomaru was having a debate with Naraku and his father, The little brother came out of nowhere and reached around to drag his fingers over the haori covered chest, knowing good and damn well how sensitive Sesshomaru's chest was. And had it not been for the mothers being nearby Inuyasha would've been molested. Right in front of everybody.

Suddenly a feminine voice belonging to Kagome rung out amongst the crowd to grab everyone's attention. "Alright it's time for the moment of truth. Shower time!" After the clapping ceased she made another announce much to half of the groups disappointment. "Ok guys if you're used to being Alpha in the relationship, I regret to inform you that your party lies elsewhere. Kagura, sorry sweetie, I'll see you at home!"

The demoness waved it off already heading down the all with Naraku, Koga, Ryura, Ayame, InuTaisho, Sesshomaru and others, leaving all of the others to have their so called fun.

With no bossy or dominate mates around all of them were free to do whatever they wished. Inuyasha was ushered to the center throne decorated with tons of streamers, ribbons and a lovely crown placed on his head saying _'Daddy 2 Be'_

Now that everyone was in place it was time to pass out the gifts. "Me, me, me I wanna go first!" Exclaimed an excited Bankotsu. In his dark blue kimono he hurried over to the giant pile of neatly wrapped gifts and pulled out a large sized box. "This one's mine."

"Awww thanks Tsu Tsu." The box was place before him, all pretty and shiny. Too bad he had to rip it open and see what gifts were inside. "Awww," Inuyasha reached in to pull out a large sized diaper cake decorated with baby jumpers as icing and the main portion lined with tons of diapers on all three layers. "Thanks Tsu—err what the hell is this?" Another gift came out in the form of blue and yellow striped racer's one piece

"It's a Nascar suit. Ya know just in case the little guy wants to be a speeder like his daddy," With a wink in place, Bankotsu floated back to his seat, all smiles.

"Nice. I like it."

"Ok little ones, who's next?" Lady Sukiko asked.

"I'll go," Volunteered Bankotsu's brother Jakotsu. "I really hope you like it my sweet widdle puppy," On his fluffy tippy toes, Jakotsu scurried over to retrieve his special gifts placed in three separate boxes. "Here you are," All three boxes landed in line before the happy daddy and the giver went back to his seat. "Oh, oh, oh open the middle one last ok?"

"Alright," The middle was pushed to the side and the right one's wrappings came undone. Inside the box was adorable set of outfit boxes, each saying something sweet on the front like '_Daddy's Little Girl'_, '_Daddy's Slugger', Daddy says I'm cutest' 'Daddy says I make ladies cry because I'm so cute', 'Do you like_ _my diaper,' I'm too hot to stay awake, Don't you think I'm cuter then you?'_ etc.

Each of them in its own shade of girly or boy color, twenty in total. "Thanks Jak. These are awesome."

"Hmm I know they are. Now open the next one."

Those were placed to the side for the next box which Inuyasha opened just as quickly and his face went wide with delight. "Awww," He reached in and held up a baby sized plushie of himself and Sesshomaru. The hanyou one held a cheery scowl while the Sesshomaru had narrowed eyes and a no smile. Looks just like 'em. It was so cute. Now it was time for the third one. Smaller than the other two, Inuyasha placed it in his lap and ripped of the bow, pulling out… "Wow." A small bouquet of teething rings in the shape of fruits and cute little animals. "These are nice. I might take a couple myself."

Jak smile a wide grin, truly proud of his choices, "Oh my sweet little Yasha, you're so cute."

Inuyasha laughed it off, "Nice, who's next?"

"We'll give you our gifts another time dear," Izayoi gushed happily.

Sukiko agreed, giggling behind her fan. "Yes ours won't be needed until after the children our born."

That left the rest of the guests to hand out their gifts of diapers, baby clothes, bottles, car seats, baby wipes, hats, jackets, cartels, baby strollers, play swords, tiny tutus—there even a set of designer jean style pampers in pink and blue. Oh yea, Sesshomaru will love those on the kids.

"Finally it's our turn!" Yelled Kagome and Sango running to the pile as well. At first no one saw why both of them had to go over until seeing a tall box, practically taller than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha watched the two women struggle to push the heavy thing as far as they could until it was dead center of the floor. "Dim off the lights Tsu Tsu," Kagome whispered to the chuckling human.

All of the others giggled and settled back except Inuyasha who had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on until the lights dimmed and music began to play in the back ground.

Kagome and Sango went on separate sides of the box, holding their arms out. "Presenting. Don don don don don," they peeled off the front layer to present, "A one of a kind Baby for Me Basket!"

The lights shot on. Inside towered over eight feet tall were leveled jingle styled presents: one half entirely coral pink and the other completely powder blue.

The girl's side contained everything the little angel would need. Star and heart shaped brushes for her hair, frilly pink and yellow booties, ribbons, bow rites, pretty flowery sun dresses in every color imaginable, several sun hats and plenty of winter clothes for the upcoming winter, bunny oneies and to top it off a sizable vanity mirror lying by the side. Everything a little princess could ever want.

On the right side were the perfect items for a handsome baby boy. Baseball caps, graphic tees all showing some sort of sport, jersey material one pieces, tiger oneies, formal kimonos from bright sky blue to deep royal azure, baby layettes, more winter clothes, and as a last resort yes he was given a vanity mirror too. Just in case he comes out to be his father's son. A vain Inu.

"Wow," came the collected whisper from every single person in the world. Except Jakostu and Bankotsu who were sourly pouting in a corner.

Kagome walked up with a teddy bear bouquet in her hand and Sango came up with a arrangement of rolled baby blankets, spoons and funny bibs. "Happy Baby Shower!"

A deep sniffle came from Inuyasha as he accepted the wonderful gifts and turned his head to hide the small drops in his eyes, "Fuck," he sniffed, swiping at his nose roughly. "Damn pregnancy making me sensitive and shit." Tears were quickly cleaned for a braver face to see everyone's soft expressions, "So uhh, ha who wants to go—ouch—sorry, my stomach feel like a pinch. Anyway what's next?"

"I think that's all the gift from everyone," Bankotsu said. "Anyone wanna play a game?"

"Oh yea that's a great idea. I know just the one. Let's play, Guess the Baby!" Squealed Kagome.

"That's wonderful idea dear."

"Yea that's cool. Let's play."

"I'm for it."

"Me too."

Inuyasha nodded, ready for whatever until he felt a slight ache at the base of his stomach. He wasn't feeling too good. Actually there was a dull pain shooting up his back but then it went away. Hn, probably just back aches again, so he shrugged it off and continued to enjoy himself with everyone else. Countless games were played, many of which he found fun but sort of weird. Like the guessing game for how the babies would look was his favorite but his least favorite was the one where he had to guess how many pins were in a jar. Now that was just stupid.

As fun as it all was, what probably kept him on his toes was the questionnaire about everyone's Alphas. Even Sesshomaru's co-workers had a say in about their significant others. But over the next couple of hours small jolts of pain would snake up his back from time to time. There were a couple of moments when Izayoi would catch her son's eyes squinting tight while he held his stomach. She asked if he was feeling alright but he'd brush it off saying his back was bothering him.

This resulted in him having a foot rest and pillows added to the makeshift throne, but it little to nothing to ease his pain, "Umm mother I'm gonna," he winched when he felt another spasm, this one being stronger, "I'm gotta head to the kitchen for a second."

"Ok do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no I got it," He laughed nervously, and hurried off before anyone else would notice. But he wouldn't get far, by the time he made it to the counter, nearly digging dents in the surface with his claws, Izayoi caught him the instant he flexed his back.

When the spasm slowly receded, Inuyasha lend against the counter, and jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, "You've always been a sneaky one."

"M-mother."

Izayoi smiled and walked over to place her hand on his stomach, "How far along are the contractions?"

Shaking his head and chewing his lower lip, Inuyasha blushed looking off to the side, "I don't know. About ten minutes."

"Hmm," she giggled rubbing his stomach. "I think the babies are ready to come earlier than expected."

His nervousness began to show, " I guess so but I'm…I'm…" how could he tell his mother how terrified he was? What was he supposed to do? How was he going to handle this?

"I know son, I know," Came the motherly whisper. She knew. How could she not know her son's fears? Still being young and becoming a parent for the very first time; it could be pretty scary. "Are you nervous?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Yea, I'm tryin' not to freak out but it's hard. I don't know what I'm supposed to do—"

_Splash… _

Uh-oh. The two shared a shocked look. "My water…it just—Ahh!" Inuyasha doubled over, as a sharp pain pulled him down, this one being stronger than the other.

Lady Izayoi balanced her tall son the best she could, "I've got you son."

"Mother call…call Sesshomaru…Gah!" Inuyasha's weight ended up being too much for the pair as they both fell to the kitchen flood. He was getting nervous now. He needed Sesshomaru. Where the hell was Sesshomaru? "Ahhh mother…"

"Shhh its ok son. Breathe." Izayoi managed to protect Inuyasha's stomach with her back but knew she needed to act quickly. "Everyone come quickly!"

After hearing all of the commotion everyone in the living room hurried off to find their friend on the floor holding his stomach. Bankotsu and Jakotsu scrambled over to hold Inuyasha, "Hold on Yash' I gotcha."

"Sesshomaru. Someone go and get Sesshomaru," Sukiko yelled over the crowd, barking orders left and right. "You call the hospital, you get plenty of towels on standby, Sango stay here and keep an eye on his contractions, and Sango go and get my son. It's time. Tell him its time!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: <strong>Anddddd I'm gonna leave it right there lol. Next chapter's the delivery. Now we need names. **InuAngelBaby** gave out some really good ones but I'm still up for suggestions. One boy one girl! This is going to be exciting ^_^.


	34. Welcome My Sweet Angels

**Author's Rant:** Finally it's time for the babies to come! This is based off a number of true stories. My cousins, my moms and a certain favorite author of mines and her husband lol (hope she notices her part lol). Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Warnings:** Child birth. Language. Fluff.

**Welcome My Sweet Angels**

"Come on Inuyasha breathe for us. In and out. In and Out. Good."

Huffed puffs of short gasps burst in sync with every action Izayoi made as she patted her son's larger hand. Contractions were coming much faster than expected, subtle reminder to what Inuyasha had learned from his birth books. He wasn't going to have a long labor, which meant they needed to get the hell out of there or else have the kids on the kitchen floor.

All sounds were gradually muted from his mind frame to focus on the grizzly task of maintaining perfect calm, cool and a collected mentality. He couldn't hear his first mother barking out orders loud enough to make any drill sergeant proud, nor did he hear the rapid pats of feet rushing down the hallway. Though his breathing was staying even, blocking most of basic senses, his eyes were working just fine.

Before him stood the entire party eagerly trying to get in a picture or a good view of what was hopefully going to take place now instead of the hospital.

Suddenly a sharp pinch crumbled Inuyasha to his side. "M-Mother, they're getting stronger."

"Shhh," Izayoi brushed back the perspired banes to sooth her son's pain. "It's ok. Just keep breathing."

"Where the hell is Sesshomaru?" Yelled Koga to the rest of the onlookers. "Why isn't he in here with the Pup?"

All eyes and ears turned toward the loud shriek at the side window to see both Bankotsu and Jakotsu waving frantically to whatever was outside instead of keeping their concentration on the birth. Koga rolled his eyes and went to drag both fools to the kitchen but soon found himself waving as well to the craziness happening outside.

"Sesshomaru you dumbass," The insult dusted off Koga's lips as a low growl the second he noticed Sesshomaru flashing from the car to the house placing item after important item in the vehicle. It wasn't until he started to hop in the car, crank it up and—Koga gasped—the large sized Tahoe pulled away out the drive way, into the street and down the road.

Not to back out, not to pull closer, not to leave it running, but just took off. He was gone. "Son of a…" Koga couldn't believe it. In all their years of friendship and knowing Sesshomaru to be the smartest out of all of them, he couldn't believe he'd just pulled the most ignorant stunt. He left his mate. Pregnant and all. He just left 'em. "Damn," He hurried over to bulldoze his way through the crowd, "Come on guys!" Koga shouted over the loud commotion.

"Where's my son?" Sukiko questioned hastily.

"Your son's a loss cause ma'am—I got cha Pup," Koga steadily picked up his best friend's mate, cradling the smaller body in his arms and wishing he had some ear plugs to block out that damn screaming. "We need to hurry and get the Pup to a hospital."

"Goddammit, where the hell is Sesshomaru!" Bellowed a pissed Inuyasha.

"He's eh….well he's—"

Inuyasha felt a another stomach cramping pull and lead forward to ease the pain, "Fuck it, who cares just get me to a hospital."

"We will as soon as we can find a big enough car."

"Fuck a car—Ahhh dammit—Run if you have too just get me to the hospital!"

Koga blinked. "Say what? I ain't running to a hospital—Ow, fuck stop it. Let go!" Koga nearly drop the pregnant hanyou when Inuyasha grabbed his hand for support and started to squeeze with all his might. Loud crushing cracks of bone was hardly noticeable to the scrambling mothers ordering everyone out the door and telling their husband to pull around the BMW. Poor Koga stood idly by watching people run back and forth in panic while he held the stronger person he knew, holding on to his hand for dear life.

Taisho ran from the front door, "Car's ready."

"Thank God," Inuyasha pushed himself out of Koga's arms to waddle his heaviness to the car as fast as he could, grumbling every waddle of the way about eternal damnation for a certain Inuyoukai. "Stupid ass Sesshomaru can't do a damn thing right." This mumbled as he clumsily crawled into the back seat and laid his head in his mother's lap.

Sukiko hopped in the driver's seat, Taisho jumped in the passengers since she demanded to be the driver and Bankotsu and Koga hopped in the furthest row. In record speed, Sukiko geared the car up to third gear, whipped the whole car out the way and took off down the row like a bat out of hell.

"That's it Love, breathe. In and Out. In and Out." Izayoi whispered.

Inuyasha did just that taking deep breathes and releasing them through his mouth in very short huffs.

"Good very good. In and Out. In and Out."

"Ahhh dammit!" Another contraction hit, closer than the previous one.

"Don't use that language sweetie, now breathe in and out. In and Out."

Again Inuyasha did as instructed, slowly feeling the control of his temper slipping.

"You're doing wonderful but you have to maintain perfect balance. In and Out. In and Out."

"Mother please…"

"Yes dear?"

Inuyasha tiled his head up a hard frown on his face, "You are really getting on my nerves. Could you…could you shut up for a few minutes please?" He tried to sound as sweet as possible but that was to the wind having to deal with one mother's talking and the other's psychotic driving.

Meanwhile in the backseat, Bankotsu was trying to nurse the swollen purple hand that used to be Koga's talented hand. His babe was a complete wreck sitting there crying in a blue kimono, hair down like a chick. "Shut up would cha? You're fine Koko."

"Are you nuts? H-he cracked my hand like a toothpick. Look at this shit. Look at it!" Koga held up his plump hand to prove his reason for the manly tears.

"Dear could you slow down please?" Taisho asked or rather pleaded to the maniac dipping and dodging through traffic.

"Our son's in labor and you ask me such a thing?" She shrieked, making a sharp turn on the highway.

"Yes love, because I want use to live enough to see the twins." It was then Taisho decided to look out his window and noticed a familiar Tahoe doing seventy in a forty right past them, occupying a young man with long pale and a look of cool anger. That damn boy of his was hopeless.

* * *

><p>Of all the terrible, most ignorant, most foolish things he could ever do, why did it have to be leaving Inuyasha at home? He left his mate at home in labor, on the kitchen floor. Gods he needed to be sent to hell.<p>

Sesshomaru glanced down when he noticed his cell phone ringing and pressed the answer key on his car screen. "Yes?"

"_Sesshomaru where the hell are you going?" _Questioned an irritated Taisho.

"I'm going to get my husband, if it's all the same to you."

"Why are you—"

Suddenly the alarm of another call coming in rung out and Sesshomaru didn't bother to tell his father to hold as he switched over, "Yes?"

"_Where the fuck are you going dumbass?"_ Koga screamed. "_You're going the wrong way!"_

The wolf demon's voice boomed loud off the background speakers as he ranted curse word after curse word of how completely incompetent, irresponsible, foolish and idiotic, Sesshomaru was. "I'm aware of my mistake Wolf, that's why I'm trying to fix what was wronged."

"_By going back to an empty house?"_

"….Inuyasha's not there?"

"_Inuyasha's not—oh my god— We got your mate you idiot! Get your ass to the hospital before we kill you. Damn!"_ The phone call ended but not before Sesshomaru heard Bankotsu say in the background, _"Man I'm never having kids."_

Immediate relief washed over the worried inuyoukai as he made an illegal U turn in the middle of the road, damaging someone's mailbox and yard gnome to race toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever and an eternity before the large party finally pulled up to the hospital. Inuyasha's contractions were getting much to close and the pain was increasing at a rapid speed. Every intense surge of pressure sent the poor hanyou into a fitted rage, lashing out at whoever touched him or tried to speak sweet words.<p>

When Sukiko pulled the car up to the emergency entrance, InuTaisho hopped out of the car and went to open the back door, reaching inside to grab his angry son. Izayoi and the others quickly jumped out leaving the car running, all doors wide open and hurried inside.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Taisho looked around for anyone and found one nurse, talking on the phone behind a counter. "Ma'am, we have an emergency."

"Alright sir could you fill out the necessary paperwork?" The young women said sweetly, pushing up a clipboard.

"Ma'am we really don't have time for that. My son's in labor."

"All issues will be addressed after all the necessary."

"Lady didn't you just hear me? My son's in labor."

"Yes sir but proper protocol requires that all information be filled out before being seen by the doctor."

"Agh," Inuyasha threw his arms in the air and rolled out his father's arms. This chick was too damn happy for him. "Look woman, my stomach is killing me, my kids are about to split me in two," he hissed through clenched teeth. "We don't have…have time to fill out this shit. Get me a damn doctor and be quick about it."

The young woman smiled happily, still pushing the clipboard forward, "I understand sir, but hospital rules and regulations state that all patients—"

Before Inuyasha could speak another word, or before his mothers could fill this human's ears with bleeding words of death, a large hand clamped tightly on his shoulder, pulling him to side followed by a sensually deep voice, "Human, perhaps you're hard of hearing or simply incapable of proper lingo so I'll explain it to you," Sesshomaru stepped forward bracing his hands on the counter, fire licking his ambers, "If you don't find the nearest doctor for my mate I'll make sure to lace this entire hospital with enough lawsuits to keep your grandchildren's heads spinning for the next century," He lead closer to the surprised woman, "Get my mate a damn doctor…_Now._"

Whether it was the venomous way he spoke, or the acidic fumes melting the counter, no one knew but it had the young human girl running from around her station to fetch the closest doctor.

Everyone sighed their relief and Sesshomaru turned around to face a pissed off mate, a lifted eyebrow being his only method of explanation. But try as he might Inuyasha couldn't be angry with him, especially since the fool made it in time. A stewardess came minutes after Inuyasha felt another contraction coming and placed him in a wheelchair.

Inuyasha doubled over, holding his stomach, "Aghh dammit, I need someone's hand. Give me a hand!"

"Go to hell!" Koga hissed, cradling his newly bandaged hand.

The parents knew better, having been in the same predicament before and took a step back. Too bad Sesshomaru was slowly learning all of it on his own. Can't learn without experiencing right? So he offered Inuyasha his hand and quickly learned his little brother possessed strength far superior to his own.

Inuyasha squeezed the gifted hand as hard as he could while riding a wave of agonizing pain. Sharp intakes came in and out in puffs and the hand in his was being crushed into a pile of mush, but Sesshomaru stood firm, his eyes twitching from every cracked bone.

Soon two elder doctors and staff came rushing down the hall way to escort the screaming hanyou to a room for analysis. Inuyasha was dressed in a backless gown, and rushed off to the delivery room with Sesshomaru close by.

In the back when the family and friends tried to get through, security was promptly called to hold off the protesting mothers and Bankotsu. Sukiko was the most disruptive, cursing every single person to hell that tried to keep her from her grandchildren. Taisho had to back Izayoi from clawing out one of the men's eyes who called her crazy and Koga was struggling to keep Bankotsu down with only one good hand. However all efforts proved futile when at some unknown signal, all three broke free and tackled down the pitiful blockade to get to the delivery room.

"So sorry," Taisho said stepping over the crumbled bodies on floor to watch his son. Koga hurried off behind him.

Sukiko lead the way letting Inuyasha's screams lead her directly to his room.

"Ohh my baby!" Izayoi thrust her whole frame over Inuyasha to calm down his body. "Shh its ok son."

"Mother, I'm-I'm dying," Inuyasha panted, sweat dripping off his brow. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can dear. Just do what the doctor says and everything will be fine. Just keep breathing."

"Gods I'm trying."

Bankotsu came around the bed with a bright smile on his face, "you're doing good Yash'. Just keep it steady."

"Yea I'll tell you that when it's your turn." Inuyasha chuckled, taking more huffs and puffs.

"Sure bud, when hell freezes over. Now," A small hand sized camera suddenly appeared from behind Tsu Tsu's back and straight into the strained face of his best friend. "Now I need you to smile for the camera and tell the kids how it feels."

Inuyasha groggily blinked at the black lens, "Hey kids…uh sorry papa looks a mess but don't worry 'cause this is the last time I'm ever doing this," the last part directed at a certain Inuyoukai stroking his hair.

Just then two doctors one male and one female walked inside, full equipped and prepared for it all. "Good evening everyone, I'm Dr. Yomi," the brown haired man introduced, "And this is Dr. Reni," gesturing to the pink haired woman. "Good to see you so soon Mr. Inuyasha. You know the babies weren't supposed to be here for another three weeks?"

"Yea well they said to hell with it and wanna come today—agh damn can we get this over with?" Inuyasha flopped back on the bed, spreading his legs. "I need drugs. I want every drug you humans take."

"Sorry Mr. Inuyasha, but you're past that stage. You're going to have to do it naturally," Explained Dr. Reni, coming to sit between his legs.

Sukiko frowned noticing the implied position of which doctor would be doing the delivery and who would be handling other issues. "Excuse me young woman, but I'd prefer if your coworker here were the one between my son's thighs."

"I apologize ma'am," Dr. Reni washed off her hands before snapping and tying everything in place. "But since I'm the only one on duty certified to handle this, I'll have to be the one to do the delivery."

"Interesting…." Sukiko calmly walked over to the shorter doctor and grabbed her arm before she could sit down, "With all due respect," she started coldly. "I must insist you find us a male doctor."

"Ma'am there is no other doctors around but myself—"

"Then we'll wait until one comes on duty."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha scooted down the bed and opened his legs. "I want these kids out now!"

"No!" Sukiko rushed over to toss her jacket over Inuyasha's private area with a protective glare burning into the female physician's face. "I don't want this girl seeing your young goodies. I'd much prefer a male doctor. If we need to wait then we shall—"

Taisho stepped up, "Dear it doesn't matter who does the delivery. We just want it done."

"Hogwash. I do not want this," she looked the woman up and down, "_thing_ looking at my son's glories."

"Damn you woman, "The Inu father rolled his eyes, knowing his next move would get his eyes clawed out but it needed to be done. "I'm sorry love," He grabbed his wife in his arms to pull a yelling Sukiko, kicking and screaming to be taken back before that pervert doctor did something inappropriate. Izayoi looked between her sister and son before hurrying outside to try and calm her down.

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha shot off the bed holding his the swell of his tummy, "Christ get these brats out!"

"Ok Mr. Sesshomaru if you could please, I need you to sit behind your husband during the delivery. He's going to need the solid support to make this move quickly."

Sesshomaru did as asked, easing behind his panting mate and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha whimpered against the pure aches and sharp strains making him want to push, "Sess I can't do this."

"Shh yes you can Love. I'm here, we can do it." Sesshomaru rubbed the swollen brew and kissed Inuyasha's temple whilst whispering sweet words in his ear.

After Dr. Reni created the necessary incisions for a larger exit, she grabbed her stool and sat in between Inuyasha's legs. "Alright Mr. Inuyasha on three I need you to push alright? One, two, three. Push, push, push, push, push."

Inuyasha gasped, feeling the heaviness flowing downward. "Ahhh dammit..." he sighed breathing strong. "Its hurts!"

"Ok stop. That's very good. Take a deep breathe."

Inuyasha's entire body was covered in a fresh sheen of sweat, showing his exhaustion.

"Ready? Ok three, two, one, push, push, push, push, push!"

"Oh God I can't…" The sweat poured down from his brow, dripping off Inuyasha's chin from each tired intake. He was getting tired of this and wished it were over, "Sess I can't. I'm so tired."

"Yes you can Love. You're going great." More kisses and back rubs only seemed to piss Inuyasha off more but Sesshomaru kept at it.

Meanwhile, Koga was getting sick to his stomach but for some reason he couldn't look away. It was like a disgusting thing that you couldn't help but stare at. Bankotsu on the other hand was all up in there, catching every little detail between his best friend's legs.

"Uh-Oh Inuyasha I see some hair. A whole lot of white hair. Oh my, are those puppy ears I see?" Dr. Reni said happily.

Inuyasha sat up excitedly, "Really? I wanna see—"

"No you sit back. I'll give you the baby once it's born. Now push."

Just hearing that one of the little guys head was popping out energized Inuyasha enough to push.

"Oh my god Inuyasha this kid's got your ears!" Tsu Tsu exclaimed zooming the camera in for a close up. "Yo, Koko I won the bet. I told you the first one would have Puppy ears."

Dr. Reni eased her hands in to twist the baby in a proper stance and continued to instruct the father to be throughout it all until finally a loud squeal yelled louder than anything any of them had ever heard. Inuyasha fell back, listening to the most beautiful music he thought he'd ever heard. The shrilling cries of his first born child. The lovely lullaby of life crying out to the world for the very first time.

"Congratulations," Dr. Reni held up a wrinkled newborn baby, skin slightly pinkened from of light crying with some strong lungs. "Your first one's the boy."

"A boy," Inuyasha choked on a sniffle and glanced over his shoulder, "Sess…our son. It's our son."

"Yes," Sesshomaru kissed the sweat brow, feeling his chest swell with pride at the sight of his beautiful son. He was perfect. Every little detail perfect.

Dr. Reni gave the baby boy to one of the nurses to clean off and for analysis, "Ok Inuyasha now we have to get that daughter of yours out. You ready?"

Inuyasha blew out and sat up with a determined nod, "Yea I'm ready."

"Alright three, two, one, push, push, push."

In the midst of the second set of pushes, Sukiko had calmed down long enough to be escorted back inside with her sister and husband to see the head of her second grandchild coming forth. Seeing that head full of shocking white hair sent her into a burst of giggles. "Oh my god it's the baby, it's the baby! Where's my other one? Where's my other grandchild?"

"Over here," Izayoi squealed seeing their tiny newborn grandbaby wrapped snuggly inside a bright sky blue blanket his eyes covered in some gel substance. "He's so beautiful," she whispered looking at those fluffy ears poking out of his cap.

Taisho lead over her shoulder to have a look at the little Alpha feeling as proud as any grandpa. Sukiko was swooning over the young prince whispering all types of promises to happen once they left this dreaded hospital.

Finally after a tiresomely long labor, baby number two came through in a much softer tone then her older brother in a wiggling pile of tiny arms and legs, "Congratulations, here's your little angel."

After so long it was finally, finally, finally over. Inuyasha sighed a huge mountain off his shoulders and relaxed against Sesshomaru's chest, taking in all of the soft kisses on his face and gentle caresses on his shoulder. Sesshomaru gave so many praises of gratitude to the bearer of his children, loving Inuyasha even more then he thought he ever could.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes love?"

"W-where are they?" Inuyasha hummed under the loving touches and gentle kisses. "Where are the babies?"

"Right here," Dr. Reni came up supporting a baby in each arm. One covered from end to toe in bright pink and the other smothered in blue. "Here you go."

The baby boy was offered to Sesshomaru who carefully took the tiny creature in his arms, mildly surprised at his little body. So small, so fragile and so very young. Almost in a daze, Sesshomaru looked over every single detail of his son's face memorizing all there was on him. Those two trademark ears were just like his Papa's but that face. That beautiful little face spoke volumes of who his sire was.

The tiny babe snuggled cozily into the warm chest, pulsing his button lips and peeped open one the glow of the deepest sunshine. His skin was tanned a soft hue of peach, as if barely kissed by the sun's lips. So soft and squishy in his father's arms, a pair of pale navy jagged strips traced over his chubby cheeks and a deep lavender moon circled around his brow. Sesshomaru lead forward to take a deep whiff of his son's wondrous scent mixed of his and Inuyasha's to become one unique perfume and sighed off a whispered word, "Kanami."

"Power and beauty," Inuyasha chuckled, lightly stroking his daughter's fine hair. "Yea I like it. Better then Souuga and Tensaiga. Now, what are we going to name you?"

As soft as calm as her lovely voice, the tiny girl yawned and whimpered. Inuyasha just couldn't believe this lovely little angel had been made from him and Sesshomaru. She was far from beautiful. She was perfect. Everything single thing from her ten fingers and toes to the polished crystal skin that was hers. Not a single ancestral marking blemished her flawlessly paled skin or the pile of fine silver hair. She didn't possess the puppy ears like her brother but the same pointy appendages of her sire. Soon the round slants of eyes suddenly popped open curiously at the sounds all around her to show the world her eyes.

Eyes completely belonging to Inuyasha and only Inuyasha. Two round eyes of the brightest violet lazily blinked at her beloved papa, seeming to wonder who this beautiful person was holding her in his arms.

"Her eyes…," Inuyasha thought a second before a small smile graced his face, "Amiki. Yea I like Amiki." For the bright flowery violet of her eyes and the beautiful blessing she was.

"Kanami and Amiki," Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes. I like them."

Sukiko and Izayoi finally came over to kiss their sons and grabbed the babies for their selves to happily cooed over each baby, whispering baby words and rocking them from side to side. Tsu Tsu walked all over catching every second of his god children's faces on camera while Koga smiled laughing at the way the grandmothers behaved. InuTaisho had walked over to kiss Inuyasha's cheek and shook Sesshomaru's hand offering his congratulations before leaving the two alone to join his growing family.

Inuyasha settled back wiped out and feeling incredibly relieved to see his babies and to get some much needed rest. The sensual scents of his children were enough to ease his mind into a contented slumber against his husband's chest and soon fell asleep.

Just like the very first day he learned of his children's conception, Sesshomaru's nose tingled with the glorious scent of his and his mate's auras now combined into two living, breathing, beautiful children. He could remember listening to their tiny heartbeats when his ear pressed into Inuyasha's stomach. He had thought that he couldn't love his little brother more than he had that day…

"Thank you, Inuyasha." But he learned differently. As Sesshomaru placed a soothing kiss against his mate's lips and watched the smile spread, it was then that he realized that he was even more in love than ever before.

For Inuyasha and now his children.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I hadn't meant for this to be so long. Well guys that's it for the kids now I'm going to mark this as complete (TEMORPRAILY of course). I need to put more focus in my other stories so I hope you enjoyed this series. Don't worry it's not over yet. We have so much more to do with these guys. There's a whole lot of <strong>_**firsts **_**we have to do after all lol. ^_^**

**BTW if you could please, I'd really appreciate it if you all could cast your votes on my poll. Thank you ^_^**


End file.
